Wherever You Will Go: Pt II
by McDimplesBaby
Summary: After a turbulent couple of years together, is it time for Callie and Arizona to finally settle down and just enjoy life? Rated M - CALZONA Continuation of 'Wherever You Will Go'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Guys. Only me :D**

 **Since we are all hurting regardless of who we ship, I've decided to fix up WYWG PT II and repost the few chapters I'd originally put out for it. Also, I will be continuing it if people want that to happen. Hopefully, some of my original Calzona followers are still here. If so, thanks for holding on. This is a continuation of 'Wherever You Will Go.'**

 **Let's get to it!**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

"Jesus Christ!" Holding my breath, I sit on the edge of an unfamiliar king-size bed. _You can do this! You can do this!_ My heart is pounding out of my chest right now and I'm not sure I can make it to the staircase, let alone the lobby of this hotel.

"Pretty sure he ain't going to help you right now." Yang laughs from her spot by the window. She has been standing there for almost thirty minutes and she's beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. She has been here way longer than she had planned to stay, and to be honest, way longer than I'd expected her to stay. "Get your ass up, Torres. I have a date with tequila!"

"Oh, yeah! You just worry about your alcoholic needs and leave me alone to slowly die!" I scoff. "Why did I get left with you? Arizona has Mer, and I get _you!_ "

"Um, duh! I'm the best. That's why you are left with me!" She shakes her head. "I know your girl didn't survive a stabbing so you could bail on her."

"I'm not bailing." I roll my eyes. "I just, I feel a little nauseous."

"Mm, whatever." Cristina glances out of the window. "They're waiting, Torres."

"So they can wait another five minutes." Shrugging my shoulders, I stand and straighten myself out _again_. "Do I look okay?"

"You look fine."

"I look _fine?_ What does that even mean? You are supposed to tell me I look amazing, gorgeous, _heartstoppingly_ beautiful." Feeling my anxiety settling back in, I start pacing the floor. "Fine!"

"Okay, chill. You look great, Cal." Cristina tries to reassure me but the damage is done. "Arizona is going to drop when she sees you."

Satisfied that it won't get much better from my supposed friend, I grab my bouquet and take another deep breath. "Right, okay. Let's do this!"

"Finally!" A roll of the eyes from Christina and the two of us are heading out of the door before I've had time to process it. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I state as I release a deep breath and make the long descent down the stone staircase I have repeatedly used over the past few days. They seem different. Longer. Harder.

 _Oh God, what if she changes her mind? What if I fall. Oh, crap. I'm going to fall. I know it. Yang will laugh. The entire party will laugh. Arizona will walk away embarrassed. This is a nightmare. Why did we have to bring so many people? Shit!_ Slowly making my way down, my mind has suddenly decided that it would be best to go into overdrive. _Because I don't have enough to think about right now._ Closing my eyes as I reach the bottom of the staircase, I feel the sun hit my face and it relaxes me a little. _That's good. That feels good._ Taking another minute before I glance around, I realize exactly why I'm doing this. Why I'm standing on a beach, in Portugal, in a white dress and barefoot. _I don't ever want anybody else in my life. That is why I'm doing this._ Knowing that Arizona is waiting down the other end of the huge row of chairs, I feel a little peace settle within me.

Spotting my father to the side of me, I glance at him as he wipes a tear from his jawline. _Daddy never cries._ Smiling at him, he pulls me into a strong embrace and I give myself a minute to breathe. _Just breathe, Torres. You've got this._ I know I've got this. Arizona Robbins was made for me. I was born to be with her. I've known this for a long time.

"Mija, you look beautiful. I am so proud of you." Pulling back and giving me a knowing smile, I give him a nod and wait for my cue. "It's okay. I'm going to be okay." Mumbling to myself, I didn't expect my father to hear me.

"Of course you will be okay, Calliope. You are marrying the woman you were supposed to be with a long long time ago." Fixing his suit, he clears his throat and stands tall. "Come on now, she's waiting."

 _Just walk, Torres._ Putting one foot in front of the other, I flinch when I hear the music beginning to flow through the wind of the most beautiful place we have ever visited. Rows upon rows of people giving me a smile, I feel calm… and as I look up from the sand, I find those eyes. Those blue eyes that had pierced through my soul one rainy night in a Seattle bar. Those blue eyes that roam my body on a daily basis. Those blue eyes I almost lost. Never to be seen again. Arizona Robbins. My Arizona. The love of my life. The most amazing woman ever to walk the earth. _That's why you are doing this, Torres. You love her._ Smiling as I approach Arizona, my father on my arm, I throw my gorgeous blonde a wink and step up beside her. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Good luck, Mija." My father smiles before placing a kiss on my cheek. Giving Arizona a knowing smile, he steps aside and wipes another tear from his jawline.

The next twenty minutes are spent simply gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of us has paid any attention to what is being said, and neither of us cares. We are standing on a beach, barefoot, and ready to commit to spending the rest of our lives with one another. What is there to listen to? Hearing the word 'vows', Arizona snaps her head around to look at the woman who is taking care of proceedings. Gaining a slight nod and a smile from me, her eyes are locked on mine and I take a breath. _No rush, baby. We have forever_.

"Calliope, I never imagined that we would be standing here today. I never imagined I would ever find someone as beautiful and kind as you. You simply didn't exist in my world. But then you appeared. You came into my life and _oh my god,_ it was _the_ most amazing feeling." She smiles. "We have _so much_ to do together, so much to _see_ together. You have been nothing short of amazing, and I am so ready to start our lives together. You, me, and whoever we may meet along the way." Squeezing my hands, her dimples pop and I fall in love all over again. "You are it for me, Calliope Torres. You are the only woman who could ever make me feel the way I feel, and every day I spend with you is a blessing. Knowing that this is the beginning of the rest of our lives together gives me the most incredible feeling, and I know that no matter what, we will always have each other." My eyes closing, I simply listen to her gorgeous voice promising me forever. "I love you, Calliope. Every single thing about you, and I promise to love you, Forever."

Watching as tears roll down my cheek, Arizona raises her hand and runs her thumb along my cheek. "Don't cry, baby." She whispers.

Giving my soon to be wife a smile, I take a breath. "This, being here with you, it is like nothing I've ever felt in my life. Am I scared? I'm terrified… but I know that whatever comes our way we can manage. We have proven _that_ time and time again." Arizona tilts her head a little and smirks. "You are something else, Arizona. You are strong, and you are brave, and I love that about you. This wasn't supposed to happen to me. I wasn't supposed to get the dream _and_ the girl. No. But I did. I did and look at us. Look at _you_." My thumb brushes the back of her hand. "You are beautiful and I know that I will spend the rest of my life, _our life,_ loving you unconditionally. The thought of waking up next to you for the rest of my life, it's just…I don't even know how to describe it. You, Arizona Robbins are one in a million. More than I ever could have hoped for. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world, and I promise to I love you, too, Forever."

The sun setting behind us, and the light breeze flowing through Arizona's beautiful blonde curls, everything about this moment is perfect. Truth be told, I never thought we would make it this far. All that time ago when I proposed to Arizona, things were good. Amazing even. But then one thing after another led both of us to believe that maybe it never would and never could happen. Slipping on our rings, we impatiently wait to hear the words we have both longed to hear for some time. This is incredible. The location, our family, and friends, the love we have for each other. Nothing could ever compare. Pulling me in for a searing kiss, my wife gives me everything she has. Every emotion, every feeling we have shared over the past two and a half years that has led us to this moment. The moment when we would become one. Officially.

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

The party in full swing, we both work our way through our friends and family. Christina and Meredith well on their way to being steaming drunk, I roll my eyes and bypass their table. _Some things never change._ Finding my way to the table Carlos is sitting at, I take up the empty seat beside him and smile. "Mr. Torres."

"Arizona, there will be none of that." He waves off my formal address of him. "Carlos is fine."

"Sorry, I, um, I just wanted to thank you for being here today. I know how much it meant to Callie. Me, also."

"I'm happy that I could be here." He smiles. "I hope everything went as planned."

"Well, your daughter met me at the altar, so anything else is irrelevant." I give him a genuine smile. "I think we are going to take a walk along the beach soon. Just, you know, in case you are looking for either of us."

"Do you want me to have someone walk with you both? You won't even know they are there." Carlos suggests. "I could do it?"

"I think we will be okay. We won't head too far out. We just want to relax for a little while. I know this place will be crazy soon, especially if my friends have anything to do with it." I stand and smile. "Enjoy yourself, Carlos."

"That's the plan, Arizona. You have my cell number. Call me if you need anything. Don't leave without any means of contact." He gives me a knowing look. I know he means well and he is just protecting us both, but I wish this would end. The backup. The safety net we constantly seem to have around us.

"We won't."

Leaving the table, I scan the room for my wife. _My wife._ Finding her knocking back a shot with Meredith and Cristina, I narrow my eyes. "I swear if she is drunk I'll kill her." Grumbling to myself, I make my way through the crowd, being pulled in by different friends and relatives along the way, before finally coming face to face with my wife. "Calliope?"

"Mm, hello beautiful." She smiles as she presses a soft kiss to my lips. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, um, shall we take that walk?"

"In a little while. I, uh, I have something I need to do first." She smiles and throws me a wink.

"Oh, okay." I shrug. "Just come find me when you are ready." Pressing a kiss to red lips, I leave my wife to go and mingle. Unsure of what it was she has to do, I move through the reception room and decide not to think too much of it. It is our wedding day. Whatever it is, it can wait.

Glancing around the room, I try not to be too on guard. I try, but it's hard. We've been watching our backs for the past six months. Yes, six months since Carlos had his people make the calls that needed to be made. Six months since we found out that Jaida was definitely the person who attacked me. I hate it, and I have become much more anxious when I'm out in public. The fact that we are thousands of miles away at a beach in Portugal seems to make no difference, though. The worry is always there in the back of my mind, regardless of the distance from as a familiar figure takes to the stage, I turn and focus my attention on the shadow. _God, I've missed this. I've missed her doing what she does best._ I know exactly what is coming. Finding an empty spot close to the stage, I watch as the band we have hired shuffle off and the only person left is my wife. _My Calliope_.

"Hey, guys. I'd like to thank you all for coming today. We don't do anything easily, so it means so much that so many people took the time to fly out and share our beautiful special day with us. Now, this one is for the only woman ever to truly capture my heart. The only woman who will ever _have_ my heart. The only woman who I will ever love. My wife. Where are you, baby?" Finding my blue eyes that she insists she had fallen in love with the first time she saw them, Callie smiles and throws me a wink. "This is for you, beautiful. I love you."

Picking up the guitar that I bought her some time ago, she runs her fingers over the inscription. _If you're lost you can look and you will find me…time after time._ Pulling at the strings, the familiar sound of Callie Torres filters through the huge room we have hired, and then, just like that…the room falls completely silent. _Is anyone even breathing?_

 ** _Your love is bright as ever_**

 ** _Even in the shadows_**

 ** _Baby kiss me_**

 ** _Before they turn the lights out_**

 ** _Your heart is glowing_**

 ** _And I'm crashing into you_**

 ** _Baby kiss me, kiss me_**

 ** _Before they turn the lights out_**

 ** _Before they turn the lights out_**

 ** _Baby love me lights out_**

 ** _In the darkest night hour_**

 ** _I'll search through the crowd_**

 ** _Your face is all that I see_**

 ** _I'll give you everything_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

Glancing around the room, I find tears filling our guest's eyes. It's true, Callie could silence a crowd with just one lyric. She could still hundreds of thousands at Glastonbury, and she could have the entire crowd sing her songs back to her at her tour venues, but none of that matters to her. The only thing that matters is that she is here, on her wedding day, singing to me….her wife. Sure, we have discussed the overuse of her lyrics, but tonight, on her wedding night, she has to show me exactly what I mean to her…and that _always_ comes in the form of song. It was how we met, so this is how it is supposed to be. And I'm totally fine with that.

 ** _We don't have forever_**

 ** _Baby daylight's wasting_**

 ** _You better kiss me_**

 ** _Before our time is run out_**

 ** _Nobody sees what we see_**

 ** _They're just hopelessly gazing_**

 ** _Baby take me, take me_**

 ** _Before they turn the lights out_**

 ** _Before time is run out_**

 ** _Baby love me lights out_**

 ** _In the darkest night hour_**

 ** _I'll search through the crowd_**

 ** _Your face is all that I see_**

 ** _I'll give you everything_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

 ** _You can turn my lights out_**

Eyes locking with mine directly in front of her, I can feel our hearts swell more than I ever thought possible. Today has been perfect. Magical. Nothing and nobody could stop us. We are simply unstoppable. Two women, two hearts, molded into one. Giving me her megawatt smile, a single tear falls from deep brown eyes as she finishes her song.

 ** _I love you like XO_**

 ** _You love me like XO_**

 ** _You kill me girl XO_**

 ** _You love me like XO_**

 ** _It's all that I see_**

 ** _I'll give you everything_**

 ** _Baby love me lights out_**

 ** _Baby love me lights out_**

 ** _You can turn my lights out_**

 ** _In the darkest night hour_**

 ** _I'll search through the crowd_**

 ** _Your face is all that I see_**

 ** _I'll give you everything_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

 ** _Baby, love me lights out_**

 ** _You can turn my lights out_**

Her fingers stopping the sound of her guitar, Callie stands and holds out her hand. Gaining mine in return, she steps down from the stage and takes me in her arms. The sound of our first dance song playing out throughout the room, my wife pulls me in as close as possible and brings her lips to my ear. "You complete me, Arizona. Every day you amaze me, and I will love you until I take my last breath."

Locked in our embrace, Callie's recorded voice plays out for all of our guests to hear. The sound of 'Crazy for you' causing other people to join us on the dance floor, my life is pretty damn perfect right now. This was the first song I'd heard Callie play outside of her set. The first night I went to Callie's hotel room to give back her jacket, I had stood outside the door and listened to the beautiful voice behind the hardwood as it broke down every wall I had ever built around my heart. I've never heard it in full, but it was something Callie recorded during the recording of her album, and it was something no one had ever heard. She had put it away for this day. Satisfied that this song would do the trick, she simply studies my face and smiles. Any other issues could wait for another day, another year. I don't care for them right now. I'm not sure I will ever care for them again. Placing light kisses along my jawline, she smiles. She knows I'm feeling every emotion she is right now, and we are both loving every moment of it. This day? Simply unforgettable.

* * *

Hand in hand, we make our way down the steps of our hotel and back out onto the beach. Both of us feeling different than a few hours ago, my smile is reaching my ears for the first time in months. Six months have passed since I was attacked, and although I never thought we would finally be standing at the altar together, I feel like our lives are truly falling into place. After everything we have been through, I can finally call Calliope Torres my wife. _My wife. I have a wife. I am a wife. Wow!_ Chuckling to myself, I catch the attention of the woman walking beside me, barefoot.

"What's so funny?" Callie nudges my shoulder.

"Everything. I mean, can you actually believe that we made it?"

"I can, yeah." She gives me a nod as she looks out into the crystal waters.

"Seriously? You really thought this day would come?"

"I did." Stopping us in our tracks, Callie takes my other hand in her own and stands in front of me. "I always knew this day would come. From the moment I met you, I knew I wanted you to be my wife. I knew I wanted to be _your_ wife. I had to be."

"But we've been through it, Cal." I stare intently. "I mean, _really_ through it."

"We have." She shrugs. "But it wasn't anything we couldn't handle, right?"

"Oh, I don't know." I laugh as I shake my head. "You know the only thing I've thought of lately? Is what would have happened had you not come back to Seattle after your tour ended? What would have happened if I hadn't given you the chance to explain yourself after the whole Claire situation."

"I always knew we would end up together." She tightens her grip on my hands. " _Always._ It was just always meant to be."

"Well, I'm glad you had that hope because I didn't," I admit. "I honestly thought we were done after that night, you know? I'd like to believe that we'd have worked things out even if it had been down the line, years later, but I'm not as confident as you are. Thank God you came back."

"No, thank God you took me back." Flashing her megawatt smile, Callie brings her hands to my hips and pulls my body flush against her. "And thank _you_ for becoming my wife."

"It's been amazing, huh?"

"Damn right it has." Pressing a kiss to my lips, she moans into my mouth and it sends electricity coursing through me. The warm breeze flowing through our entire beings, I pull back. Sadness settling within me, Callie gazes into my baby blues. "What's wrong?"

"I'm beginning to regret what's coming soon." A single tear falls. "I don't want you to leave, Callie."

"I don't want to leave either. I mean, I only agreed because you made me." _I knew this was coming. Damn._

"I know. I'm sure everything will be okay. It's just, you know?" Clearing my throat, I struggle to get my words out. "Jaida."

"Baby, you are okay. _We_ are okay." Continuing on our walk, I can see that Callie's mind is in overdrive. "Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I need to call Darryl?"

"What? No, no. I just, I'm not looking forward to saying goodbye. I thought it would be okay. And I know we still have two weeks, but those two weeks will disappear before we know it and then I'll be standing at the airport watching you leave." Stopping again, I take a seat in the sand and motion for Callie to join me.

"Baby, you will ruin your dress." She gives me a sad smile.

"I don't care about my dress, Calliope. I just want to sit here with you for a while. Please?"

Taking a seat beside me, Callie places her hand on my material covered thigh and squeezes. "We will be okay. But, if you need me to make some calls, I can totally do that for you."

"No, you've done enough for me, Callie. Now it's time for you to get back to work. Back to your fans. It's your job. I know that." Giving my wife a dimpled smile, I rest my head against her bare tanned shoulder and sigh. "I just wish we could stay here forever."

"You know, I, um… I was looking at a few properties before we flew out here."

"What for?" I furrow my brow.

"For us." Smiling, Callie turns in her spot and faces me. "I just figured we could have a home away from home. If you'd like that, too?"

"You mean buy a place out here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I always thought I'd one day buy a home in Spain, but you love it here. And I have to say, it is _the_ most beautiful place I've ever visited, so?"

"That's why we didn't work out a honeymoon, huh? Is that why we are staying on here after the wedding?"

"Yeah, I guess that's part of the reason. I thought we could spend some time doing not very much, whilst _wearing_ not very much, and then we could go looking?"

"I'm sorry, you lost me at the whole naked side of things." I smile as I lean in and capture her lips. Deepening the kiss, I place my hand on her shoulder and push her down. My legs now straddling my beautiful wife beneath me. "I love you, Calliope."

"I love you, too." Forcing herself up, she holds me tight and glances out at the vast body of water in front of us. "As much as I'd love to finish whatever you are quickly starting, I think we should head back."

"I know." I sigh.

"We shouldn't be out alone for too long, and I don't want sand in places it shouldn't be." Gaining a throaty laugh from me, Callie stands and pulls me up to my feet. "Tonight, though, you are all mine." One final kiss and we head back towards our guests, the sound of laughter and music pulling us in.

"I'll be okay, won't I, Cal?"

"Baby, you will be fine. I've upped the security at home, and daddy is on standby should you need him. He said he would have someone watching the house if that would be better?"

"No, the security should be enough. Maybe if I get a little time off, I'll go stay with my parents."

"Or… you could come and visit me." Her million dollar smile appearing, I know she is waiting for me to drop everything and go with her. She knows that isn't possible, though. We both do.

"I will be visiting you, at some point. It's just not as simple as jumping on a plane and heading off to wherever you are in Europe." I really wish it was simple, but life never is. "Visiting my parents is a lot less hassle, and if Miranda needed me, it's only a couple of hours on a flight. Not like a whole day from Europe. You know I'll be there when I'm able to." I wrap my arm around her waist and our pace slows a little.

"I know, you're right." She agrees. I know that Callie would never have given the go-ahead for her tour if she'd have known the situation we are in right now. If she'd have known that the police would still be looking for Jaida, she'd have never even thought about leaving me. We both assumed it would be pretty much cut and dry, so when I insisted on her calling Darryl and have her tour scheduled, she had agreed to do so. Sure, there was a little arguing about it, but she rarely wins those fights when I'm in the right. What was the point in holding back any longer? Everything was good at that moment…or so we thought.

 **"** Let's go dance, baby." Not wanting to discuss this for a minute longer, Callie grabs my hand and leads me back up the stairs to our waiting wedding guests. Tonight we will celebrate with our close friends and family… tomorrow? Tomorrow our married life can truly begin. Two weeks and Callie will be heading to Europe for four long months. The truth?

 _I can't think of anything worse right now…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. Am I continuing this, or?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

 _"_ Hey, Darryl _._ " Rolling my eyes as my agent rudely interrupts my alone time with Arizona, I'm weighing up the options of cutting him off. He's been an awesome manager and he would do anything for me, but I'm on vacation with my wife right now. A honeymoon, if you will.

"Are you ladies enjoying your time away?" He asks.

"Sure. Yeah, we are great. Did, um…did you call for a particular reason?" I don't want to sound rude and uninterested, but Arizona is watching me and if she stares any harder, she is going to burn a hole through me. "Darryl, I really should get off the phone." I give my wife an awkward smile.

"Sorry, Cal. I was just checking in." His tone changing to one of complete apology, I think the light bulb has just gone on in his head. I _think_ he has just realized that I'm a little busy.

"Yeah, we appreciate that. You could have just sent a text or email." Watching Arizona move around the pool in the smallest bikini I've ever seen, my head begins to spin. "I, uh, I really have to go. I'll call you when we get back to Seattle." Ending the call, I swallow hard and watch my incredible wife walk my way. "H-Hey…" I clear my throat of the complete lust I have right now. Sat back on my sun lounger, I drop my aviators a little and bite down on my bottom lip. _Jesus, I am one lucky woman._ Clearing my throat again and smiling, I motion for my wife to join me, and I'm rewarded with a wink, followed by the silky smooth flesh of Arizona's thighs meeting my own caramel skin. _Yeah, I'm about to die._

"Hi, beautiful." Pink lips ghost along my jawline as Arizona pulls at the string holding my bikini bottoms in place. "Are you feeling relaxed." She asks as she pulls back and finds my eyes, a smirk curling on her lips. Gaining nothing but a low moan from me, she smiles into a kiss.

Our bodies flush together, the heat of the sun on us only adds to the intense sensations Arizona is creating right now. Alone time with her has always been my favorite thing, and that hasn't changed. It never will. "You are so beautiful, Calliope."

"Mm, you look pretty freaking hot in this bikini…" Wrapping my arms around my wife, I flick the clasp and free her of the offending material covering her beautiful breasts. "…But it has to go."

"Mm." Nipping at my ear, she pulls the string behind my neck and tugs on the purple material covering my hardening nipples. Sitting up on her knees, her fingertips tease the skin of my stomach and her eyes are darkening as the second's pass. My skin bronzing more and more by the hour, I know she loves this. Us. Alone and about to get so very very naked.

"You are all mine." Dropping her head, she takes my nipple between her teeth and her lips envelope the hardening bud. Immediately arching up into her touch, it only encourages her to give it to me a little harder, those gorgeous lips sucking and tugging just how she knows I like it. "Feel good?" She asks, smiling against my skin.

"S-So good." My breath catches as she sinks her teeth a little deeper, her hand dipping between our bodies and towards exactly where I need it.

"What do you want, Calliope?" Her voice low, she soothes the burn with the flat of her tongue. "What do you need?"

"Y-You." I moan, my teeth tugging at my own bottom lip. "Fuck, I need you." Her hand dipping painfully low, my hips lift a little and she knows I'm ready for her. She knows I need something more. "Please, I need you inside of me."

"Yeah?" She narrows those incredible blue eyes and licks her lips, her mouth only millimeters from my own. "You want me deep?" Teasing my entrance, I give her the slightest of nods and my head buries deeper into the lounger we are both on. Two fingers suddenly slipping inside of me, a gasp falls from my mouth and my wife simply moans. "So wet…"

"Fuck, Arizona." Forcing my hips up to meet her center, I wrap my legs around her waist and my eyes roll as she sinks deeper and deeper. "So deep…" My body on fire with her every touch, her every thrust, I can feel myself falling closer towards the edge.

"You like that, huh?" She breathes against my ear. Curling her fingers deep inside of me, she smirks as my walls squeeze her tight. "Mm, you do." She moans. "Come for me, Calliope." Her words sending my head into a spin, her thumb presses against my throbbing clit and my body trembles.

"F-Fuck, yes." Meeting her every thrust, I can barely breathe. "Don't stop. Shit, don't stop." Something about knowing that it is now my wife making love to me causes the world to crash and burn around me. She's here, making love to me, and everything is perfect. "Y-Yes." My orgasm hitting me hard, fresh arousal pools between my legs and coats her slender fingers. "Oh, god." My chest heaving, she pulls back and finds my eyes. "T-That was…" Closing my eyes and trying to breathe through my nose, her lips press softly against my own and a low moan rumbles in my throat.

"Maybe you should come into the water and cool off?"

"Mm, and maybe we should just take this to the bedroom." Sitting up, she pulls out of me and I gasp, my arms wrapping around her waist. "What do you say?" I raise an eyebrow and she simply smiles as she climbs off of me. Tugging at my wrist, she pulls me up to my feet and guides me towards the private villa we have to ourselves for the next two weeks. Heading inside, the door slams shut behind us and I know I'm in for one hell of an afternoon.

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Settled back on my lounger, I drop my sunglasses over my eyes and watch as my wife paces back and forth at the opposite end of the pool. Her cell phone to her ear and her hands waving about dramatically, I'm at a loss as to who is calling her right now. My eyes narrowing, I flick through the book in my hand that I have no intention of reading. Our early afternoon bedroom session was incredible, but I'd really like for her to be here with me right now. Fully present. Not just here until her cell buzzes again. Releasing a breath when she ends her call, she moves back towards her lounger and I give her a small smile. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She waves off my concern. "Just had to make a quick call. I'm sorry." Placing a kiss on my head, she sighs as her cell starts buzzing in her hand again. "One minute, baby." Moving away, she accepts the call and I roll my eyes. "Darryl?" Watching as she nods and agrees with god knows what, my anger is building by the seconds. I know she is huge and I know she is wanted by everyone, but she's mine. I'm hers. This is supposed to be our private time together.

"Wow, okay." She breathes out. "Thanks, Darryl. I'll see you when we are home." Ending the call once again, my wife powers off her cell off and sets it down on the small table between us. "Sorry." Settling down on her lounger, I don't even acknowledge her apology. I get that she is busy, but I hate this. I hate having to share her only days after our wedding day.

"Callie…" I set my book down on my lap and glance her way. "We are supposed to be on our honeymoon."

"I know." She drops her gaze. "I just had to fix a few things. The schedule wasn't working for me."

"Can you not just wait until we get home?" I ask. "I'd like this time to be uninterrupted if that's _at all_ possible." A hint of sarcasm in my voice, I take my book from my lap and close it. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Arizona…"

"Are you available tonight for dinner or do you have more calls to make?" Turning back to face her, I raise an eyebrow and she gives me a look laced with hurt.

"Arizo-"

"No, it's fine." I cut her off, holding up my hands. "I get it. It's your job."

"That's not what I was going to say." She stands and approaches me. "I'm sorry I took some calls. It won't happen again." Shaking my head, I turn on my heel and head inside our apartment. For the sake of our marriage, I hope to god it won't always be like this. What kind of relationship is that? One where I'm taking whatever I can get for fear of someone interrupting us…

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

 ** _All sorted, Torres. You owe me big time, and I WILL remember it. The time you've asked for is covered and the time Arizona has already set aside herself is still okay._**

 ** _-MB_**

Smiling as I close my laptop, I take myself off into the bedroom and flop down onto our super king-size bed. The breeze flowing through the slightly open door, I close my eyes and wait for my wife to cool down a little. I know she will understand when I explain everything but I can see why she is mad at me. I can totally see why she is upset. She knows I would rather spend my time with her but I had to figure some stuff out. I had to make sure that my plans could go ahead. To do that, I had to make some calls. Maybe even a few emails when she wasn't looking. What she doesn't know can't hurt, right? Smiling when I'm reminded of our morning together, my sex throbs with want for the woman I made my own a few days ago.

"Something to smile about?" Arizona pulls me from my thoughts and I sit up on my elbows to find her leaning against the frame of the door. "Huh?"

"Arizona, please don't be mad." I give her a sad smile. "I've apologized and I really don't want to spend this trip fighting with you."

"I'm not fighting." She pushes off the frame and shrugs. "But you seem happy…"

"Of course, I'm happy." I furrow my brow. "I'm here with you."

"Real smooth." She rolls her eyes. "Are you available for dinner, or?" My eyes trailing her body, she is wearing the most incredible dress. It's new. I'd remember if I'd seen her wearing it before. The color brings out her slightly bronzed skin a little and her eyes are as crystal blue as the ocean we married in front of.

"You know I am." I give her a hard stare. "Want me to zip you up?"

"Please." She nods, a small smile curling on the corner of her mouth. Climbing from our bed, I press a kiss to her bare shoulder and fix her dress up for her. "Thank you."

"Hey…" I grip her wrist and turn her in my arms. "I am sorry."

"It's fine, Callie."

"No." I stop her from walking away. "It's not fine and it's not okay," I state. "My behavior today has hurt you and it wasn't my intention to do that."

"Callie, I don't want to get into another fight about it."

"I don't either." I give her a smile. "I just wanted to apologize."

"Okay." She squeezes my hand and fakes a smile. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure." I agree as we head out of the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay?" My eyes narrow. I know she isn't okay. In ten days, I will be disappearing to Europe so I know she is far from okay. Honestly, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave her.

"Yeah, I just…I'm feeling it, you know?" Her voice breaks. "We don't have much longer together before you have to leave."

"I know, baby." Pressing a kiss to her lips, I rest my forehead against her own. "I don't want to go, Arizona."

"But you have to." She sighs. "We decided on this together. After your tour is finished, you can take a super long break and I can have you all to myself."

"No." I pull back. " _You_ decided on this. I just did as I was told."

"Same thing." She shrugs. "Look, you've put this tour off for long enough. The sooner you get back into it, the sooner it will all be over."

"Mm, pretty sure you are just trying to get rid of me."

"Nope." She shakes her head. "I'm just doing what I know is right."

"And what is that, exactly?" I scoff.

"You love your music, Calliope." She gives me a knowing look. "Your fans? They're desperate to hear from you. To watch you perform."

"So?"

"So…give them what they want." Arizona laughs and I can't help but find it both adorable and heartbreaking at the same time.

"What about what you want, though?"

"I have everything I want." She smiles. "I have an amazing wife, who has an amazing voice…and an amazing heart." Tugging on my hand, she guides us out of the villa and out into the front yard. "Now, are we going to dinner, or?"

"Yeah." I sigh, my shoulders slumping a little. "I guess we are."

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

Seated outside an Italian restaurant close to our villa, we both quietly sip on our wine while perusing the menu. _Everything_ looks good to me right now. The heat coupled with the worry of Callie returning to her tour has been causing me to eat less, but now? Now I'm ready to eat everything in sight. _Why did I ever push her to go back on tour? I don't want her to leave. I want her with me._ Smiling when I catch sight of Callie staring at me, I bring my wine glass to my mouth and sip slowly. _Don't cave._

"Everything okay, baby?" She sits forward in her seat a little.

"Sure. Just struggling to figure out what I'd like." I smile.

"So order whatever it is you can't decide between. Live a little." Throwing me a wink, Callie knows I'm processing what is about to come in the next week or so.

"Maybe I will. Want to share with me?"

"I'd _love_ to share with you." Her hand settling over mine when she leans in closer, the feeling of her skin on my own relaxes me some. I don't know how I will cope without her touch when she leaves, but I have to remember that this isn't forever. She will come home and I will have a mountain of time alone with her. Giving our order to the waiter, we sit back and take in the Portuguese nightlife. Our backs to the front of the restaurant, we have the perfect view of the marina to our left, and the cliffs of Ponta da Piedade to our right. The sun barely visible any longer, no words are spoken. Just taking in the sights around us, our silence is comfortable. We are still. Centered.

It's hard not to be when we have such beautiful views around us and I fully intend on allowing them to take my mind off of everything I have swirling around my head right now. It's not fair to either of us if I allow this to come between us for the remainder of our time here. It's not fair at all. Sure, I would openly tell my wife that I don't want her to go, but what will that achieve? Her tour is booked…and sold out. She cannot simply back out now because we are too needy for each other. Life doesn't work that way. No, I couldn't allow her to do that, and I wouldn't expect her to.

"What is on your mind, Arizona?" Callie breaks me from my thoughts and I glance her way.

"Nothing." I give her a sad smile. "Well, everything. Just everything, Cal." I shrug, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. I know my wife sees through it, but I'm trying to just be supportive of her and the decision I appear to have made for us to be apart. _I'm so fucking stupid._

"Please talk to me?"

"About what?" I ask.

"About whatever is going on in that beautiful head of yours." She smiles and I return one of my own. "Please?"

"I just hate that we are going to be apart for four months." Setting my wine glass down, I toy with it on the edge of the table. Callie's hand reaching out and resting in my lap, I link our fingers together and drop my gaze. Trying desperately to stem the flow of tears I can feel welling in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be behaving like this."

"Um, I'd be kinda worried if you weren't." She leans in a little closer. "You know I'd cancel my tour if you asked me to right now."

"Don't." I shake my head. "Please don't. I cant be one of those needy people, Calliope. I've never been that person." I stare out at the view in front of us. People milling about, laughing and joking…I wish I were going home to that on a daily basis. Her arms around me. Holding me and keeping me safe.

"You aren't being needy." She disagrees. "We are married now, Arizona. You were the most important thing to me before we said 'I do', and you still are. Just say the word and I will leave it all behind me."

"No." My voice holds nothing but complete certainty. "You are going on tour and then when you come home…I will be waiting for you. I will be waiting in our home, in our bed, an everything will be as it should be. Yeah?"

"Yeah." She sighs. "I love you."

"I love you too, Calliope." The arrival of our food cutting our conversation short, we both straighten ourselves out and dig into the delicious cuisine set out in front of us. These are the moments that I will remember when I climb into bed alone. Our love. Our commitment to one another. These moments are what I will hang onto when Callie is thousands of miles away.

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

It has been the most amazing couple of weeks. I know we have spent it with friends and family…at least, the ones that matter, but I feel more anxious than I have in a long time. I feel…unnerved. We are just starting out in married life, and already I'm leaving. I know this was always the plan, but I don't like it. I don't like it, and I don't want to board that plane in two weeks. Sure, it was Arizona who asked me to return to my music, but I didn't think it would be this hard. I didn't think that leaving her and not knowing when I'd see her again would be so fucking painful. Honestly? I thought she would come with me, and stay for the entire tour. I'd be lying if I said that wasn't my whole reason for agreeing to this. It totally was. I should have thought about it more before diving in. I should have talked it through with my wife. _Why did you ever think that she would spend four months on tour with you? Asshole._

Am I really that stupid that I thought this would all be plain sailing? Clearly, I am. Arizona is distant and I know she is thinking over everything. Every minute of the day. It's hard for the both of us, but music is my life. It's my job. If I'm certain of one thing, though…it is that I would give this all up in a heartbeat for her. I hope she knows that, too. I hope she knows that all she has to do is say the word and I'm done. With music. With the industry. With the touring and sleepless nights whilst we miss each other. I just…I hope she knows how much love I have for her.

"Hey…you busy?" Pulled from my thoughts, I find Arizona standing beside me.

"No, not at all." I drop my glasses on my nose a little and find those gorgeous baby blues staring back at me. "Just reading trash and catching some sun. You okay?"

"Can I sit with you?" She asks.

"Of course." I drop my legs either side of my lounger and motion for her to join me. Taking a seat between my legs, she lies back against me and I wrap my arms around her waist. "Everything okay?" I press a kiss below her ear.

"Yeah, just needed some Calliope time." She glances back over her shoulder and gives me a dimpled smile.

"Calliope time is _always_ available to you." My fingertips ghost across her shoulder. "Whenever you need it or want it."

"God, I hope so." She mumbles. I'm not sure I was supposed to hear that, or even if she realizes that I did, but my heart has just dropped into my stomach.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." She shrugs. "Just…this is nice."

"Arizona." My tone a little less soft, she knows she's been caught.

"Yeah?" Turning slightly in my arms, she gives me a fake smile. I know its fake…I could tell her genuine smile from a mile away. Raising an eyebrow, I don't say anything. Sometimes we don't need words. "I just meant that I hope it will always be there."

"Mm, sure you did." I shake my head. "Look, we are headed home in a few days and I want to know that we will be okay when we get there."

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" She furrows her brow.

"Because I'm leaving like a week after we get home. I need to know that before I leave, we are okay. I don't want my last week with you for four months to be uncertain or awkward."

"Uncertain?" She asks. "Are you implying that I'm uncertain about us?"

"What? No!" I shake my head. "I really didn't mean that, Arizona."

"Then what did you mean?" Sadness settles in her eyes and it breaks my heart.

"I meant you being uncertain about me going away." Giving her a reassuring squeeze of the hand, she relaxes a little and releases a heavy breath. "You really can't come with me?"

"No." She replies. "I have a lot to catch up on when I get back. Sometimes I wish I'd never taken that editor's job."

"Why? You love what you do." I furrow my brow and wait for my wife to give me a little more.

"I do." She smiles. "But I love you more. If I hadn't taken that job, I would still be traveling with my work and I could have flown out to you a few times." Arizona doesn't have to work, we both know that. I've told her on more than one occasion that she could live the life of luxury, but I'd never expect her to. Just because I'm making a tonne of money, it doesn't mean that she should give up everything she has worked hard for. She didn't get the editors job for the sake of it. No, she worked for it, and I'm proud of her for that. Still, though, sometimes I wish that she didn't have to work. Sometimes I wish that she would come home one day and tell me she is done. No work. No office hours. Just her, and me…travelling with my music.

"I promise I will get you out to me at some point." I pull her up my body a little more. "Just say the word and I will have a flight waiting for you, okay?" Running my thumb across her cheek, she leans into my touch.

"Yeah." She places a kiss to the palm of my hand before settling back down between my legs, her back pressing against my front. "Can we stay like this for a little while?"

"We can stay like this for as long as you want, beautiful." I sigh. "As long as I have you in my arms, I don't care about any other plans." Pressing a kiss to blonde curls, I settle back and close my eyes.

 _Two weeks and I have to leave her. Two weeks and I will be boarding a flight…unsure of when I will see her again. Does it break my heart? Yes. Does Arizona's insistence on me going make it any easier? No. Not at all._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. So long as you guys keep on wanting this…I will do my very best to get it out to you. Fresh updates included.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

So, my wife is popular. Like, ridiculously popular. She left for Europe a little over a week ago, and the media absolutely love it. They love her. Everyone does. Each morning I wake up to a new review from her set the night before, and I've got to say…she is freaking awesome. I didn't think it was possible to be this proud of someone, but I am. Darryl bagged her a studio in Seattle when we returned from Portugal, and I spent most of my time there with her. She wanted new material, and she got it. She's amazing. I've never understood how someone can just put music and lyrics together, but Callie does it so well, and I know her fans will love her new album. Between shows, she is hitting the studio wherever she is, and things are really coming along. She calls me every day, and even though sometimes it's not ideal because of the time difference, I don't care. I'll stay awake all through the night if I get to hear my wife's voice. It is too beautiful to miss.

Today, she is booked for an interview on some French morning show. It can become a little confusing, but I'm quickly learning. It's 11 pm Wednesday right now, but it is almost 8 am on Thursday in Paris. She emails me to check I have the difference in time correct, and I love that. I love how she leaves me a little note at the end of her mail. She says she isn't checking up on me, but I know she is. She wouldn't drop the time into her conversations if she wasn't checking up. Opening up my go-to site online, I wait for the stream to begin. I promised her I wouldn't miss the show, and I'm sticking to that promise. I know she will call me when she comes off air, and for some unknown reason, I have butterflies. Sure, we have video called each other, but the feed isn't usually too great. Distortion makes for an angry Arizona and a pissed Callie. This stream looks perfect right now, and I hope it stays that way.

The opening sound of the morning show blaring through my speakers, I smile to myself. The sound of her name sends shivers down my spine, and the best thing? She is all mine. Every single piece of her. Seeing her sitting behind a piano, I furrow my brow. _She didn't tell me she is performing on the show._ Unsure as to why she didn't drop that little piece of information into our conversation, I shrug it off and listen intently. Her fingers running over the black and white keys below, I can't help but wish I was there with her. I want to be there with her. I've promised myself that I would get out to her at some point, but it isn't going to be as easy as it usually is. I'm editor of the magazine now, and unfortunately, that calls for more of time at the office. Callie understands that I have work commitments, but it doesn't make any of this any easier. The camera focusing in on my beautiful wife, I smile at the screen in front of me and take a breath.

 ** _You are the one girl_**

 ** _And you know that it's true_**

 ** _I'm feeling younger_**

 ** _Every time that I'm alone with you_**

 ** _We were sitting in a parked car_**

 ** _Stealing kisses in the front yard_**

 ** _We got questions we should not ask but_**

 ** _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_**

 ** _It's just something that I want to do_**

 ** _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_**

 ** _Falling deeper in love with you_**

 ** _So tell me that you love me too_**

"You know how much I love you, Calliope." Speaking through the screen and somehow hoping that she can hear me, I feel the tears forming in my eyes. She has the most amazing way with words, and right now, I want to wrap my arms around her and never let her go. _You should never have told her to go back on tour._ I know I made a mistake in insisting that she continue with her music, but she has her own life and her own job. I cannot and I would not expect her to leave it all behind. She has an amazing talent, and she should share it with the world.

 ** _In the summer, as the lilacs bloom_**

 ** _Love flows deeper than the river_**

 ** _Every moment that I spend with you_**

 ** _We were sat upon our best friend's roof_**

 ** _I had both of my arms round you_**

 ** _Watching the sunrise replace the moon_**

 ** _How would you feel, if I told you I loved you?_**

 ** _It's just something that I want to do_**

 ** _I'll be taking my time, spending my life_**

 ** _Falling deeper in love with you_**

 ** _So tell me that you love me too_**

Her song coming to an end, I release a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Her words, her voice, and that gorgeous smile…they do something to me. Something that I cannot explain. Words fail me where my wife is concerned. The sound of her voice breaking me from my thoughts as she is introduced to the panel, my head snaps up and I swear she is staring back at me.

"It's great to have you here, Callie."

"It's great to be here." My wife smiles, but I can see straight away that it's not quite her full smile.

"How has France been so far for you? Have the people been welcoming?"

"They have." She smiles. "It's been awesome."

"So, you have a longer tour this time around? I know you are only a week into it, but how are you finding it?"

"Honestly?" Callie looks into the camera and shrugs. "I'm finding it hard. Being away from home is a little…Um, it's just harder than I thought it would be." A sad smile forms on her mouth. _She's killing me right now._ I can see the hurt in her eyes. I can see how she doesn't want to be there, being interviewed. I can see that she wants to be at home.

"Surely you aren't missing the Seattle weather?" The host laughs and I can see my wife shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"I do miss the weather back home. Not Miami, but my home with my wife. I'd take the Seattle weather any day if it meant I was at home and settled."

"Ah, your wife." The host smiles and gives a nod of the head. "How is she doing? You've both had a pretty tough time, right?"

"Yes." Clearing her throat she nods. "We have. She has. We came out of it, though."

"How is married life?"

"Better than I ever could have imagined. Although, I've not had much time to enjoy it so far. Everything happened so quick when we returned from our honeymoon. We've barely spent any time together."

"Will she be joining you at any point during your tour? It's a long time to be away from home."

"It is." Callie gives a nod in agreement. "I hope at some point she can join me, but she has a very important job to do back at home."

 _God, I wish I were with you._ Sighing, I lean back in my seat and wrap my arms around myself. I need her arms. I need her presence. It's been a week and already I feel like I don't belong in my own home. I zone out and don't hear the rest of my wife's interview. Her voice I can here, but her words? Not so much.

Minutes pass and I'm startled from my thoughts by the buzzing of my cell on the kitchen island. Smiling to myself, I know exactly who it is going to be. Lifting it from the surface in front of me, I see the one name I miss flashing on the screen. "Hi, beautiful." I smile into the receiver and my heart skips a beat when Callie gives me an adorable sigh.

"Hey, you."

"All good?" I ask. I know she is far from good, but I don't want her to think that I'm not coping here. I'm not, and honestly, I'm barely hanging on, but what good would it do for her to know this?

"Yeah, I guess." She states. "Did you catch the show?"

"I did. Awesome as always. New song?"

"Yeah. It was for you." I can feel her smiling back at me, and right now I feel like a teenager. "Did um, did you like it?"

"Calliope, I loved it." Releasing a yawn, I try to hold it back but she hears me.

"You sleeping okay, baby?"

"Mm, could be a little better but yeah, I'm sleeping." That's a lie. One I hope she won't see through. I've barely slept since she left. Instead, I spend my nights gazing out onto the amazing view we have. Sure, it's awesome, but I really need some sleep. "Almost midnight here."

"Go to bed, Arizona." It's more of a demand than a suggestion, but I don't like it either way.

"I'm okay."

"No, you need to sleep." She states, and I roll my eyes. "And don't roll those beautiful blue eyes at me."

"Wha-" I try to argue but it's no use. "I, uh, I didn't."

"Arizona, I know you better than you know yourself. Are you done for the night? Work and anything else that needs taking care of?"

"Yeah, why?" I quiz.

"Lock up, right now." She demands once again and I'm not going to lie, I like demanding Callie.

"Ugh!" I groan as I remove myself from the spot I've been holed up in for the past hour. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"Get into bed. I'll stay on the line until you fall asleep."

"What? No. Callie, that is ridiculous. You have things to b-"

"Arizona!"

"Fine." Checking the locks and the security, I flick off the lights in the main room and head off down the hallway. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby." She lowers her tone and I know she is upset. "Can I just come home? I'll refund everyone."

"No, you can't just come home." I laugh as I climb into bed and snuggle down. Her voice is soothing, and I'm beginning to think that she may have to do this every night if I have any hope of sleeping for the next few months. "Besides, Miranda has me working like a dog."

"Uh, I thought _you_ were the editor?" She scoffs.

"I am, but when Miranda wants something doing, you do it. No point arguing with her. You know how she is."

"Yeah." Callie laughs and it melts my heart. "Yeah, I do know how she is. Do I need to pay her off so she will leave you alone?"

"Oh, yes please." Another yawn falling from my mouth, I close my eyes. "Pay her off and come save me."

"I'd love to."

"I'm so freaking tired." My voice becoming heavy with sleep, Callie shushes me and I smile.

"Go to sleep, Arizona."

"I love you, Callie."

"I love you, too."

* * *

This morning, I woke to the sound of my cell blaring out around our bedroom. Once I'd realized that I'd fallen asleep whilst I was on the phone with Callie, I felt bad. I hate that, but it was just what I needed. Her voice…soothing me. Sending me off to sleep. Making me feel protected even if she is thousands of miles away. _I love that about her._ How she calms me. Makes me feel safe. Like nothing and no one in the world can touch me. I just…I needed to hear her voice before I closed my eyes. Rushing into the office and preparing myself for another day of paperwork, prints, and a very irate Miranda Bailey, my head pounds, and my heart is heavy. Hearing my wife so sad on the phone last night has played on my mind all morning and knowing there is nothing I can do about it only makes it all so much worse.

Stepping off the elevator, I find Miranda standing at my office door with a look of complete annoyance on her face. "Um…good morning?" I chance.

"Mm, would be if you kept your promises." She shrugs.

"Excuse me?" Furrowing my brow, I stare at her, blankly.

"You said you would be here by 8 am." She scoffs. "It's now 8:04."

"Oh, calm down Miranda." I laugh and sidestep her. "I'm four minutes late."

"Mmmhmm." She purses her lips and steps into my office. "I have an idea."

"Oh, really?" I feign shock. "Like you aren't already full of those? Usually, ones that give me a headache." I smile as I take a seat behind my desk.

"Well if you don't want to hear it, that's just fine." She shrugs. "I mean, it's not really an idea… it's pretty much set in stone, but I figured I should tell you about it since you will be heading it."

"Oh god! What now?" I roll my eyes and scoff. "Like I don't have enough freaking work to be getting on with."

"Leave whatever you are doing. I'll take care of it." The shorter woman states as she rounds my desk. "Anyway, you have been working pretty hard lately and it looks as though you have everything pretty up to date here."

"So?"

"So what?" She scoffs.

"So, what is this _idea_ you have?" I shrug and turn in my seat.

Taking a seat near to the window, Miranda clears her throat and squares her shoulders. "The magazine needs an overhaul."

"O…kay." I frown. "Um, is my work not good enough? I know I didn't get this job for the sake of it, Bailey."

"No, Arizona. Some of the best issues have been from you. I just, I think we need to expand. I'm not saying that we should move away from the architecture completely." She shakes her head and places her hands in her lap. "I'm saying that we should broaden our focus."

"On?"

"Artists" She shrugs and gazes out of the window.

"So, like the people who provide us with the beautiful architecture we photograph and pick apart? Or are you talking like…Picasso?"

"No. Neither." She shakes her head and I'm now at a loss as to where this conversation is going.

"What kind of artists then?" My concentration on this conversation lessening because of this woman's inability to give me anything but short answers, I raise my eyebrow. I have enough to be tackling without Miranda adding to our schedules.

"Like…um….musical artists?"

"Sure. Sounds great." I shrug. Turning my attention to the computer screen in front of me, I power it up and sigh. "I bet Alex would love to love to shoot an orchestra."

"Orchestra? Oh no, Robbins. Not that kind of musician. Superstars. Record breakers."

"Awesome. He would love that too. I'm sure he will try to bed a tonne of them along the way." Laughing, I hit the email tab and check for anything from Callie. "Maybe you should put something in his contract that informs him that he isn't allowed to sleep with the clients."

"Uh, unless you want him getting his filthy paws on your wife, I suggest you turn off that screen and listen to what I have to say."

The mention of my wife turns my attention back to the woman sitting in the chair across the room from me. "Um…my wife? You've lost me, Bailey."

"Yes, Robbins. Your wife. I want to do a piece on her. Not just her, but she would be our first edition."

"A piece on her? You do realize that she is in Europe right now? You know that she is kinda busy?" I laugh and shake my head. "You're going to struggle to get anything from her until she's back. I mean, if you want to wait…I'm sure she would love to help you out."

"Why would I want to shoot her when she is sitting at home doing nothing? That doesn't give me an insight into her life. Her personal life, yes. Not her professional." She's right, it doesn't. I'm also pretty sure that Miranda doesn't want images of us in bed, and that is all she is likely to get once Callie returns home. We will have a lot of catching up to do after all.

"Well, then I'm not sure how I can help you. She is working on new material so maybe once she comes home, she would allow you to be in the studio with her." I shrug, genuinely lost as to what she wants me to do about her idea.

"Did I, or did I not tell you that I want _you_ to head this project?" She stands and pulls an envelope from her pocket. Raising an eyebrow, she waits for me to catch up.

"Um, yeah…but I've just told you that I can't help you. Callie won't be home for a few months yet."

"Well, then you'd better get your ass home and pack. Your flight leaves for France tonight." She hands me the envelope and I open it to find one-way tickets to Paris. Stamped with today's date.

"Uh…I don't understand." My heart pounding in my chest, am I actually going to see Calliope tomorrow? _Surely this is a joke?_

"What is there to understand?" She laughs and heads to the door. "You are leaving tonight and you will be in France ten hours later."

"B-But why?"

"Because you may be an awesome editor, Arizona, but I prefer you behind the camera. No one captures their subject quite like you do. Now, go home, pack your crap, and I don't want to see you back here for what? Three months or so?"

"Uh-"

"You are to follow Callie around. I want her life in pictures. Whether she is backstage, eating dinner, or waking up from a power nap. I just want the pictures. This edition isn't going to go out anytime soon anyway. There are things I need to do, and plan before I even think about releasing an edition based on musicians. You know that. Get me the images, and I'll do the rest."

"B-But three months…seriously?"

"Yes, I want her whole tour."

"God, this is…uh, I wasn't expecting this. Does Callie know I'm coming?" I ask as I power off my screen and stand. My excitement building. _Fuck, I'm going to see her._

"Of course. We worked this out together. She loved the idea." _Mm, I bet she did._ "She doesn't know that you will be arriving so soon, though. She thinks you are headed out a month into her tour."

"Okay." I nod and release a deep breath. "Thank you."

"For what?" She scoffs. "You're just doing your job."

"For allowing me to be the one to go and do this." Stepping closer to the smaller woman, I wrap my arms around her. "Means a lot."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You are going to photograph the world famous Callie Torres. Whatever else happens in Europe is your own damn business." Shrugging me off of her, Miranda leaves my office and strolls down the hallway. "Oh, and you might want to pack a mixture of clothing. God knows what the weather will be like."

 _Holy crap…did that just happen? Have I just been given the opportunity to spend the entire tour with my wife? My wife, who I hadn't planned on seeing for at least another month or so?_ Shaking myself from my thoughts, I try to lessen the smile appearing on my face and close my office door.

 _My Calliope…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

Being here alone is awful. I know I have a job to do, but I'm finding it hard to concentrate on anything other than Arizona. She says she is fine, but I know in her voice that she isn't. We both know each other too well to not notice the difference. My main concern is the fact that Jaida is lurking somewhere. We don't really discuss it, and I get it, but I want my wife to talk to me. I want her to tell me how she is feeling. In all honesty, we've barely spoken about what happened to her six months ago. She says she doesn't want to live in the past, but it's kinda hard when Jaida is out there somewhere. Do I think she will come back? I honestly don't know. Do I think she would hurt Arizona again? I don't think she is stupid enough to. She knows my father is aware of what she has done, and she knows better than to try anything again. The fact that she has a warrant out for her arrest will help. It doesn't make it any easier, though. It doesn't make sleeping any easier or encourage us to live our lives normally. It's just one huge mess that I wish had been cleared up a long time ago.

My wife is the strongest woman I know, she truly is, but sometimes she is too strong, for too long. Not being able to hold her at night and not being able to make her feel safe is something I'm really struggling with right now. She always tells me that she feels safe in my arms, and now I'm in Europe, and she is thousands of miles away with the biggest time difference we've ever faced. My hope is that she will be here soon, but I know that anything could crop up at any moment and prevent my plans from going ahead. Miranda has assured me that Arizona will be on the flight we have planned, but I have an unsettling feeling that something will get in the way.

I have just under three weeks until she arrives, and right now…it feels like a lifetime away. I hate it. I hate this situation. I hate my job, and right now, I hate music. Sure, a few years ago it was my life, but my life has changed. I have a whole different reason for living, and if I was given the ultimatum of traveling with my music or my wife… Arizona would top the choice every single time. I wouldn't even have to think about it. We are extremely comfortable money wise, and I know that I could quit any day. She doesn't want that, though. I appreciate her reasons for not wanting me to quit, but I'm just not feeling it right now.

 _Just three weeks, Torres, and she will be here with you._

The plan is that Arizona will join me a month into my tour, and spend a month following me around with her camera. I asked for her to be here for the duration, but Miranda wouldn't allow it. Something about needing Arizona by her side for the hell on earth at the office. Once she'd shot down my request, I stopped listening. I'm grateful that she has given her the month between, though. I'm hoping it will make the distance between us easier to bear. I know, though, that I will struggle to let her go when she boards that plane at the end of her assignment. Maybe thinking about it right now isn't the best idea. The pain of her leaving before she even arrives will only cause issues while she is here. I don't want any interruptions and I don't want any worries getting in the way of our time together.

Grabbing my bag and my favorite guitar, I leave my venue for the night and head off towards the waiting tour bus out back. The guys from my band already waiting, beer in hand, we pull away from tonights set and make our way through the French streets.

"Hey, Cal. Awesome set tonight!" Paul, my drummer throws me a beer and I settle back. I have a hotel room but joining the guys on my tour bus keeps my mind occupied. If I was alone in a hotel room, I'd only cry myself to sleep each night.

"Um, isn't it always?" I scoff and throw him a wink.

"Yeah, dude… watch your mouth." Craig, one of my guitarists throws a cushion at Paul and flips the finger. "She pays your way, man."

"Whoa, guys." I hold up my hands. "It's okay. I know he didn't mean anything by it." Calming the situation, I pull out my cell and check for any messages.

 ** _Hey, beautiful. Hope tonight was as awesome as always. Crazy busy at the office so I'll catch up with you tomorrow. Az x_**

Saddened that I won't hear my wife's voice until tomorrow, I hit the reply button. I was hoping I'd hear her voice tonight. I need that more when I've just finished a show. My lyrics always bring back a ton of memories and her voice calms me. It reminds me of how far we've come.

 ** _Does that mean I won't get to hear your voice tonight before I go to sleep? Callie x_**

My cell buzzing in my hand, I breathe a sigh of relief when I find Arizona's name on my screen. "Hey, you."

"Hey." She sighs. "How was your set?"

"It was great," I reply. "So, um, what is keeping you at the office?"

"Just a crapload of work. Bailey has me looking at some new designs for next month's edition. We spent three weeks deciding on the last ones because everyone had an opinion."

"Tough, huh?" Sipping on my beer, the guys start to get a little rowdy.

"What the hell is that?" Arizona questions.

"Just the guys. I'm on the tour bus headed away from the venue."

"Jeez, what are they? Children?" Laughing together, I close my eyes at the sound of her super cute laughter. _God, I miss her._

"I've been staying on the bus with them. Helps take my mind off of everything I'm missing. They're good guys. They just get a little over excited when we finish each night."

"Sounds like it." Clearing her throat, Arizona taps away on her keyboard. "So, um… I'm going to be here late tonight. I'll probably be sleeping when you wake tomorrow."

"That's okay. I'd rather you took care of yourself than sat up waiting for my call." I smile.

"I'd always wait up for your call, baby. I can if you want me to?" I can already hear the tiredness in my wife's voice, and I'd never expect her to lose sleep. She needs to rest.

"No, you get yourself into bed when you get home from the office. I will call you tomorrow when I know you will be awake. Around mid-afternoon… Seattle time?"

"No, you will already be on stage by then." She sighs.

"I don't have a show tomorrow. I have the next two days off."

"Oh, um...then yeah, call me." She perks up. "I'll look forward to it."

"Awesome. We are hitting a bar tomorrow night but I'll make sure I'm available to talk for as long as you'd like. You just let me know when it's a good time and I'll be on my cell straight away."

"Sounds great. I love you, Calliope."

"Mm, I love you, too." Getting a round of whistles from the guys, I roll my eyes and flip the finger. "Get some sleep tonight, Arizona. Please?"

"I will. I promise." She yawns.

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." Hitting the end call button, my mood suddenly changes. Hearing her voice makes me want to get on the first flight back to Seattle. _Wait, I have two days off. Would that be possible?_ Knowing it isn't realistic, I push my lame idea to the back of my mind. It was a nice thought, but there is no way I'd make it to Seattle and back within 48hrs. At least, I wouldn't if I had any intentions of spending time with my wife. _Just relax, Cal. She will be here in a few weeks._

* * *

Today has been a strange day. I desperately want to speak to Arizona but I know she is sleeping. She's putting everything she has into work right now, and I don't want to distract her from that. When I woke this morning, I felt more alone than I had since I arrived here. Going into my second week, it's beginning to hit…hard! Harder than I ever thought it would. I mean, does she feel the same way? Is my wife getting used to sleeping alone…being away from me? God, I hope not. I slept on the bus last night, but this morning I had the guys drop me off at my hotel. I just needed to be alone for a little while. I needed time to myself to breathe, to think, and to cry. Crying is what I do best lately. It releases my tension, and one thing I cannot have on stage...is tension. If I took my emotions on stage with me, I'd be an emotional wreck within minutes. Sure, I do have a degree of emotion onstage, but nothing like how I truly feel. Not lately, anyway.

It's almost 8 pm, and it's been not far off 24hrs since I last spoke to Arizona. That, to me… is unacceptable. My job makes it unacceptable. I told her I would call her mid-afternoon, Seattle time, but that means I have another few hours to wait. A text wouldn't hurt, though, right?

 ** _Hey, I know you are sleeping, but I just wanted you to know that I love you. Headed to the club now. Call me when you wake. Callie x_**

Slipping my cell back into my pocket, I leave my hotel room and make the short walk to the club I'm meeting the guys at. The Parisian streets are fairly quiet right now, and I'm thankful. I need a little more time alone in my thoughts, and although I love my fans, I'll be inundated with them at the club so a little 'me' time sounds pretty good right now. The air is a little humid, but I can work with that. I grew up in Miami, so I am no stranger to the night time humidity. My cell buzzing in my pocket, a smile creeps onto my face. _Arizona?_ Disappointed when I find my managers name on my screen, that heavy sensation settles in my stomach again. Like, my heart has sunk…never to beat again.

 ** _Hey! Did you leave the hotel yet? The guys are really putting the liquor away and I need a sober person by my side right now. - D_**

 ** _Hey, I'll be there in 5. I can't promise I'll be the sober one you need tonight, though. I need A LOT of liquor. Cal._**

Reaching the club, I find a line of guests waiting to enter. Yes, I'm huge right now, but the people of France aren't overly familiar just yet. It's kinda nice, really. It's nice to be able to walk down a street and not be bothered. Reaching the security on the door, a tall muscular guy gives me a smile and allows me to go inside. I can already see Darryl over at the VIP area, so I make my way straight there. My cell still in my hand, it buzzes again.

 ** _Hey. Enjoy your night. I love you, too x_**

 ** _Wait, you said you'd call, Arizona. I've been desperate to hear your voice since last night. Callie x_**

 ** _Sorry, a little busy right now. Catch up later, yeah? X_**

 ** _Sure. Callie x_**

My sadness hitting me like a freight train, I drop my gaze to the floor and make my way through the crowd. _I really don't want to be here._ Arizona seems a little off with me, and I don't know why. Is she having a bad day? Did she not sleep too well? Has someone spread rumors in the media? _All plausible reasons_ , I quietly think to myself as Darryl starts introducing people to me. Smiling and shaking hands, I turn my attention to my manager and pull him to one side. "I need a drink. NOW!"

"Everything okay, Cal?" He moves me to the corner of the area and gives me a concerned look.

"No, everything isn't okay. I'm here, and Arizona is alone in Seattle. Yes, alone. I left her when my fucking maniac ex is still on the loose. Who does that? What kind of person does that make me?"

"Hey, relax. Arizona is fine. I'm sure." He places a reassuring hand on my shoulder but I shrug it away.

"No, that's not the point. She was supposed to call me, and she hasn't. I know she is okay because she has texted me and told me to enjoy my night. What does that even mean? Enjoy my night?" I scoff and take a seat. Unlocking my cell, I hit the message tab again. "This is bullshit!"

 ** _You said we would talk. What's wrong? Callie x_**

 ** _Nothing. I'm just super busy. X_**

 ** _Can you not take ten minutes out of your crazy schedule to speak to me? Callie x_**

 ** _Sorry, the reception ain't so good here. X_**

 ** _Why? It's perfectly fine any other time! Callie x_**

Yes, I'm pissed and I'm lashing out, but I don't understand. Arizona was okay last night and she has slept until now, so I don't understand what the problem is. Does she have issues with me being at a club without her? She knows I was headed here, I told her last night. I told her because I have nothing to hide. If that is the issue, I cant deal with this from thousands of miles away. I cannot allow her to think ridiculous thoughts because we aren't side by side. That isn't fair.

 ** _It's just a bad service. I don't know. I'll call you later. X_**

 ** _Sure. Whenever suits YOU! Callie x_**

Cell shoved into my pocket, I down three shots, one after the other. Finding a rum and coke waiting for me on the table, I take a hold of it and take a large sip.

"Slow down, Cal," Paul shouts over the boom of the music. "We got all night, boss!"

"Bite me!" Flipping the finger, I move away from the group and stand alone at the cordon of the VIP area. A growing number of fans waiting for me to notice them, I decide to make my way over to them. Maybe they will take my mind off of my promise breaking wife. Signing a few of my old albums and some prints people had bought from my website, I move along the line of screaming girls and take my time to speak to them all. _I knew I should have brushed up on my French._ Smiling and taking pictures with them all, I reach the end of the line. I thank them all for their support and promise to talk to them again later in the evening. Meeting back up with my band, I find the guys knocking back another round of shots. Joining in with them, I turn around to find that Darryl has disappeared. "Hey, Paul?"

"Sup, Boss?"

"Callie is fine, Paul. Where did Darryl go?" Waving the term 'boss' off, I give him a smile.

"He had a call to take. Said he'd be back in five." He shrugs and turns his attention back to the rest of the guys.

"Excuse me?" A tall, attractive French woman taps me on the shoulder and gives me a smile. "I was asked to give you this drink."

"Thank you." Furrowing my brow, I read the message attached on a post it.

 _A beautiful woman like you shouldn't be sitting alone._

Scoffing, I scrunch up the paper and throw it amongst the empty bottles on the table in front of me. Not even bothering to look up and over towards the bar, I hand the drink to my drummer and sit back in my seat. Even when I was single I didn't respond to drinks that magically appeared, so whoever is trying to win me over with that one will be waiting a long time. The fact that I'm happily married will make it hard for them, too.

Watching my band let their hair down, I can't help but smile at how happy they all seem. I'd like to think that during this tour I will be able to join in with them, but I'm not sure I will. As I catch Darryl in my line of sight, he gives me a smile and sips on his fresh beer. "You okay, Cal?"

"Great." I give him a fake smile. "Would be better if I didn't have people sending me drinks with notes on them."

"What?" He looks around and then back to me. "Who?"

"I don't know _who_ , but I'd love it if they didn't do it again." I scoff, kicking the edge of the table. "Fucking assholes."

"You want me to go and find out who it was?" He suggests but I shake my head.

"No, no. I'm sure they'll take the hint if they're watching. Gave the last one away." Shrugging, we both laugh it off and I try to unwind a little. "So, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Figured we could get you some studio time if you wanted it?" Darryl raises an eyebrow and waits for me to think about it.

"Yeah, um… sounds good. Don't have anything else to do." I snort and knock back another shot that has been placed on the table in front of us. "We need more drinks."

"Sure. I'll have someone get them to us." He motions for more drinks and gives a nod of the head to one of the many guys milling about the club. It's a nice place. Clean… friendly. It's been a while since I've been to a club, and although I'm not enjoying it as much as I'd like to be, it's a nice change from sitting on the bus or in my hotel room. Checking my cell, I find nothing new from Arizona. No missed calls. No new messages. Sighing, I slip it back away and run my hands over my face, groaning. A few minutes pass, and another round of shots arrive, including a rum and coke for myself. Narrowing my eyes, I find another note attached to it.

 _If you're lost, you can look and you will find me… Time after time._

My head snapping up, quickly followed by my entire body, I glance around the club. Focusing my eyes on the bar over to my right, I scan the bodies and shake my head. Nothing. _Nobody else knows about those words, do they?_ Glancing around further away from the bar, I take my time to look hard. A flash of blonde hair causes my heart to speed up, but the woman in question turns around and it's not my Arizona. Fixing my gaze further back, I begin to scan the next lot of bodies. I'm determined to know every face in here within the next ten minutes.

My heart stopping as my eyes reach the body leaning against the wall to the side of the bar, I narrow my eyes once again. _Is that?_ Shaking my head, I close my eyes. _No, it can't be._ Opening them, the body I could never mistake is still there. Slipping under the VIP cordon, I slowly make my way through the growing crowd. What feels like a lifetime takes me less than a minute. I reach the wall and find it empty. Dropping my gaze to the floor, I close my eyes and try to hold back the tears. My shoulders shaking as I try to contain my sobs, I feel a hand press softly against the small of my back. Turning on the spot, I lift my head and find those baby blues staring back at me.

"Hey, you." Falls from her perfect lips.

My hand coming up and covering my mouth, it takes me a moment to realize what is happening. It's her. She's here. Arizona. Tears fall from my eyes, and she gives me a sad smile. "Hey, don't cry, beautiful." Her hand caressing my cheek, I lean into her touch and close my eyes. "Calliope?"

Meeting her gaze, I give her my best smile and whisper "Say it again."

She furrows her brow but catches on quickly. Her lips pressing below my ear, she lowers her tone to a whisper. "Calliope." I've never felt so relieved in my life, and hearing my name in her voice…it's like nothing I've ever experienced. "I thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. I hope you don't min-" My lips crushing into Arizona's, all breath leaves our bodies. It's needy, and heated, and not appropriate for the public but right now I don't care. My hands tangled in soft blonde curls, I pull back and gasp, looking into those eyes that could end the world. Our foreheads pressed against one another's.

"W-Why are you here? I mean, _h-how_ are you here?" I stutter.

"Miranda sent me." She smiles and presses another soft kiss to my lips.

"You don't understand how much I need you here with me right now." I sigh, pressing my forehead against Arizona's. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm here for you, Calliope." She whispers and her breath warms my skin. "Always."

Arms wrapped around each others waist, we gain a bunch of wolf whistles from the guys of the band. Giggling, Arizona pulls back and gives me a roll of the eyes. "Seriously? You employ children!"

"I know. But they keep me sane." I shrug.

"Well then, you'd better introduce me. I don't think I know this lot." Pulling me away from the wall, my wife guides me to the cordon and moves it to allow me to pass. Giving her a soft smile, I struggle to take my eyes off of her. I don't want to ever take my eyes off of her again.

 _Everything is perfect. Ten minutes ago, everything was turning to shit, but right now? In this moment? Everything is as it should be._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always. If you want more...let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

It has never felt so good to hold my wife. Being here, in Paris, the city of love… is something else. I've literally been here for a few hours and I already feel like a weight has been lifted. I feel… content. I'm where I need to be, and I know I owe Miranda big time. She claims that it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm missing Callie, but I can see right through her. I seem to be getting good at that. Stepping up into the VIP area, I refuse to let go of my wife's hand. Darryl greets me with a kiss on the cheek, and Callie's bandmates stand and stare, unsure of what to say.

"Guys, this is Arizona. My wife." Callie smiles. "Arizona, this is Paul, my drummer. Craig, my guitarist, and that young man at the back is my sound check guy. You just tag along, right… Jason?"

"Sure, Cal. Yeah." He nods and smiles at my wife. Extending my hand and being welcomed into the group, Callie turns to me.

"You know, we can totally get out of here if you want to?" Her tone dropping as she whispers in my ear, I feel my body ignite.

"As much as I'd love to, I think we should hang out here for a little while." Throwing my wife a wink, I can see the disappointment in her eyes. "All in good time, Calliope."

I want nothing more than to take her to bed and have my way with her, but I don't want to arrive here and disrupt her routine. I don't want the other guys to think I've just come here to take her away from them at any given opportunity. It really isn't like that. We have forever to be intimate, and if I'm going to be spending the rest of the tour with these guys, I should probably not give them any reason to dislike me. If I'm going to be here for the duration, I have to fit in.

"So…" My wife turns and guides me to a seat. "I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"Mm, me neither." I shrug. "We owe Miranda big time."

"Yeah. I figured." Callie nods in agreement and hands me a glass of wine. "Here, I had Darryl get some more drinks."

"Thanks." Sipping, I smile into my glass as I catch my wife eying me up. "Calliope?"

"Um, yeah?" Shaking her head, she knocks back another shot, her eyes focusing on anything but me.

"Why are you staring?" I smirk.

"I-I wasn't." She clears her throat as she glances around the club.

"Sure you weren't."

"I love that you are here, but now I don't want you to ever leave." She gives me a sad smile and a slight shrug of the shoulders. "I've already been imagining how hard it's going to be. I guess now that you are here early, you will be leaving early?"

"Um…" Furrowing my brow, I quickly realize that Miranda hasn't told Callie everything. Maybe she hasn't told me everything, too. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you weren't due here for another three weeks. So now you will be leaving pretty much when you were _supposed_ to be arriving, no?"

"No." I shake my head. "I'm here for the tour, Calliope."

"W-What?" Her eyes widen and she looks at me in disbelief. "How can you be here for the whole tour?"

"I don't know. That is something you will have to discuss with Miranda." I shrug. "I was just sent here."

"Oh my god. Y-You're traveling around Europe with me?"

"Yep! Looks that way." I smile. "You'd be okay with that?"

"What? Of course, I would." Callie pulls me into one of her strong embraces and holds me. _God, I've missed her arms._ Maybe more than I realized. "I want nothing more, Arizona."

"Good." She moans against my ear. "Now that we've settled that, how about you show me those moves of yours?" Pulling her up to her feet, Callie's arms never leave my body and it feels incredible. I knew I was missing her bad, but this? Being here with her…it's really hit home for me. _No more worries…I'm in her arms._

* * *

Laughing and catching my breath, I head back to our table with my wife and drop down onto one of the leather couches. "You have worn me out, woman."

"Uh, no." Callie shakes her head. "You asked for the moves, and you got them. If you cannot control yourself, that is not my problem."

"Well, I'm so very sorry for wanting to dance with my wife." I shrug and sip on a fresh white wine Darryl handed to me as we arrived back to our table. "I'll be sure to ask your permission next time."

"Oh, Arizona." Callie throws her head back and laughs. "You know you _never_ have to ask permission when putting your hands on me."

"Is that so?" My eyebrow raised, I give her a look and her eyes darken. "Is that a totally open invitation to your body?"

"Y-Yeah." Crossing her legs, my wife shakes her head and I know she removing any dirty thoughts she may have right now. "Um, so did you want to get out of here?"

"In a little while, yes." I give her a nod and sit back, watching the crowd in front of us. I can see that she wants to leave, and I'd be totally lying if I said I wanted to hang out here much longer, but watching her bite her lip and blush is just too good to pass up. It's adorable and sexy, and all kinds of hot. No way am I giving up the chance to watch her squirm in her seat. Especially when I know I'm the cause of said squirming. "Everything okay, Calliope?" I turn to face her, a slight smirk forming on my face.

"Yeah, awesome." She throws me her amazing smile and my heart beats out of my chest. Interrupted by an unknown woman taking a seat beside my wife, I cut myself off instead of continuing my conversation. It isn't for anybody else's ears.

"While I'm totally happy that you are enjoying yourself, can you please try to lessen the possibility of an injury, Cal?" A blonde haired woman gives my wife a serious look and I'm totally lost. "I mean, the moves are hot and awesome and everything, but dancing with your fans could get nasty if you aren't careful."

"Why would it get nasty? I was just dancing." My wife furrows her brow, but I have to agree with this beautiful woman sitting beside my brunette.

"It only takes one crazed fan, Cal. Just one." She sighs and takes Callie's drink from her hands. Sipping on it, it's now my turn to furrow my brow. _Who the hell is she? And why is she sharing my wife's drink?_ Clearing my throat, I catch the attention of both women beside me.

"Oh sorry, baby." Callie gives me a smile. "Arizona, this is Steph, my promoter and personal pain in the ass. Steph, this is Arizona, my wife."

Extending her hand across Callie and towards me, I take it in my own and give it a firm shake. "So good to finally put a face to a name."

 _Mm, can't say the same. I've no idea who this woman is._ "Yeah, sure." I smile.

"I've heard so much about you, Arizona. She doesn't stop talking about you." Steph gives my wife a playful roll of the eyes and stands. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you definitely will," I state as I take a sip of wine and watch my wife's new lap dog turn to leave. "Great to meet you."

"Oh, can I meet with you tomorrow if you are free?" Steph turns back and catches my sight.

"For?"

"Well you _are_ Callie's photographer, right?" Steph gives me a puzzled look and I nod. "So I'll need to be in touch with you as much as possible."

"Right. Sure." Standing, I hand over my business card. "You can find all of my details on that."

"Brilliant. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She throws my wife a wink and it doesn't sit well with me. I don't know this woman and so far…I don't like her. We both know what women around Callie can be like, so no, I'm not happy about this. Watching the promoter saunter away, I make a mental note to keep a close eye on her. Sure, she's beautiful, and I don't _really_ get a bad vibe from her, but we've been here before with Claire. If I have to be a little extra vigilant, then I will. If I have to look like the crazy jealous and possessive wife, then that is also fine.

"Should we get out of here?" I turn to Callie and give her a smile, deciding not to pass any comment about her new friend. "Back to the hotel?"

"Ugh, l thought you'd never ask." She stands and smiles, straightening herself out. "Move that ass, Arizona."

"Or?"

"Or I won't be held responsible for my actions. If I have to take you on a Parisian dance floor, I totally will." Callie bites her lips and pulls me in closer. "Up to you, baby. How do you want to do this?"

Narrowing my eyes, I decide to test her a little more. "How far is the hotel from here?" I know exactly how far it is, I've just come from there.

"A couple of minutes." She shrugs. "Why?"

"I'm just not sure I have it in me to wait a _couple_ of minutes." Her eyes darkening, her hand moves from my waist to my ass. Closing my eyes, I take a breath. I was playing with her, but now… now I'm not sure I actually can wait. "C-Calliope…"

Her breath washing over my neck, Callie pokes out her tongue and runs it along the shell of my ear. "Your call, Arizona."

"Fuck!" I croak out as her teeth tug at my earlobe. "L-Let's go!"

* * *

Stepping off of the elevator, Callie starts to fumble around in her purse for her key card. Muttering under her breath, I walk behind her and smile. "Lost something, beautiful?"

"Um, no. Just l-looking for my key." She states as she glances over her shoulder at me. "It's in here somewhere. Damn!"

Reaching our hotel room door, I slide an arm around her waist and pull her against me. My back connecting with the hard cool wood. "I really don't have much time to wait, Calliope." Lips crushing into plump red, I bite down on her bottom lip and smile when the sexiest groan I've ever heard rumbles from deep within her throat. Reaching into my back pocket with my left hand, I keep my right fisted in the front of her shirt. Refusing to let go, I pull out my own key card and swipe it against the door. Using my elbow to force down the handle, the door opens against my weight and we stumble backward. Removing my lips from Callie's when I desperately need air, she raises an eyebrow and silently questions the fact that I have my own key card. "Got it earlier." I shrug. "Needed to be ready for a moment like this…"

"You are so fucking hot, Arizona. Did I ever tell you that?" Forcing my body further into the room, shoes are kicked off and my jeans are unbuttoned. My body now trapped between Callie and a nearby wall, she slips her hand down the front of the tight denim and past the waistband of my panties. Groaning as she runs a single finger through my throbbing center, she closes her eyes and licks her lips. "And so fucking wet."

"Only for you, Calliope." I pant, as I feel my arousal pooling more as the seconds tick by. "Shit!"

Removing her hand from where I so desperately need it, I groan in disappointment and drop my head to her shoulder. I need her now. No more games, I just need her. On top of me. Underneath me. Inside me. Just…all of her…now. "Callie, please."

"Please what?" She smirks as I lift my head and meet her gaze.

"I need you." Watching as she runs her tongue up her finger, my throat becomes dry and my knees become weak. We may have been together for some time, and we may now be married, but Calliope Torres is the most attractive woman I've ever witnessed. HOT! Both hands coming to rest on my hips, she draws circles on the naked flesh beneath with her thumbs. Fingers hooking inside the waistband of my jeans, she slowly lowers them past my hips and down my thighs. Her lips following her hands, I look down to find Callie on her knees and placing light kisses along the skin that comes into view. _I swear she is killing me._ Stepping out of my jeans, she throws them to the other side of the room and glances up at me with a smirk.

"I've missed this, Arizona." Her fingertips running up the back of my thighs, she brings her hands around to the front of my thigh and runs her thumb down my lace covered center. "So hot."

Parting my legs a little more, she slips her thumb beneath and pushes the material aside. "I think these have to go." Smiling as her eyes darken to an almost black, I give her a nod in agreement and place my head back against the wall. This isn't going to take long, but I need to hold out just a little longer. My panties now nowhere to be seen, I feel my world starting to spin. I have the most amazing woman in front of me, with her hands roaming in all of the right places, how _couldn't_ my world be spinning?

Her fingers working their magic, she gently blows against my center. Every nerve igniting, I gasp and fist my hand in her gorgeous dark curls. Her tongue slowly running up the length of my center, it takes everything I have within me to stay upright. My legs feel as though they don't belong to me, and the things Callie's tongue is doing to me right now is making me lightheaded. "Y-Yes."

"Mm, you like that?" Her voice low and sultry, I bite my lip and nod, managing a small moan in the process. "You taste so good, Arizona." She whispers. "I've missed everything about you."

Feeling the desperate need to grind down on my wife's tongue, she senses this and applies a little more pressure where she knows I desperately need it. Her fingers running up the inside of my right thigh, she teases my entrance and smiles before barely slipping a single finger inside.

"Oh god." I pant. "Y-Yes, Fuck."

"What do you need, beautiful?" She glances up at me through hooded eyelids. "You need to be fucked?"

"I-Inside, I need you inside," I state as my grip in her hair tightens. Without warning, my wife does exactly as I ask. All breath leaving my body, I feel myself beginning to slip down the wall. Callie's left hand coming up to rest against my stomach, I'm grounded immediately as she applies a little pressure to the area. Enough to keep me upright, but gentle enough to not hurt me. "Jesus, Calli-"

"Come for me, Arizona." Her voice deep with lust, she pumps hard and fast. We have plenty of time to make love, but right now, this is nothing more than hot and fast sex. Hot and fast sex that I'm totally fine with. My stomach muscles tightening, I feel my orgasm beginning to build from deep within. Do I hold on a little longer? Do I prolong the inevitable? No, because even if I wanted to…my body is defying me, and I know that it is only a matter of seconds before I scream my wife's name for all of Paris to hear. It's only a matter of seconds before I come harder than I ever have.

Grinding down and meeting Callie's thrusts, a swipe of her tongue over my throbbing bundle of nerves, and I'm done for. My world crashing down around me, I let every sense take over me and ride out the greatest feeling in the world. My wife, inside of me, and pleasing me like no one else in this entire world ever could. "Yes, Calliope…Oh god. Don't stop. Don't ever s-stop."

Her fingers still working inside of me, my wife gets to her feet and meets my gaze. Her lips pressing against my own, my head spins once again as I taste myself on her tongue. "I've missed you, Arizona." Not letting up with her movements, I groan as my hips involuntarily buck against her hand. "Making you come for me…tasting you." She smiles. "Fuck, it's something beautiful."

"Mm.." I smile against her lips as my hips slow their pace. "..I never would have guessed." Whimpering as she slowly pulls out of me, I lay my head on her shoulder and give myself a minute to catch my breath. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Placing a kiss below my ear, she smiles and wraps her arms around my waist. "I'm so happy that you will share the entire tour experience with me."

"Me too. I have _other_ business to see to first, though." Meeting Callie's gaze, her eyes darkening once again, and I throw her a smirk. "The tour can wait until another day."

Pulling her towards the super king-size bed, I strip her shirt from her body and watch on in delight as her breasts fall free from the bra I've so discreetly removed. Knowing that I need to be on top of this woman, I give her a little push and shrug as she falls back onto the bed. Climbing up her gorgeous caramel body, I feel mine begin to prepare itself for a night of lovemaking. "I hope you don't have any early morning meetings, Calliope."

"Mm, not tomorrow." She husks as she pulls me down into a heated and needy kiss. It's just as well that she doesn't have any plans tomorrow morning. If I get my way…we will still be going at midday tomorrow.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

Okay, so my wife is the hottest thing on this planet. Who knew that a couple of weeks away from each other would cause the kind of reaction we had to each other last night? Mind-blowing? Earth shattering? No words can describe the night we have just shared, and honestly, I don't know that I will ever find the right words for it. I've woken after a few hours of sleep, and Arizona is still wrapped around me and right now, I think I may be more in love than I have ever been before. Maybe it's the fact that we are in a hotel room in Paris, maybe it's just because… I don't know. What I do know, though, is that no matter what this tour throws at us, we will be stronger than ever before. That I'm certain of.

Sure, there will be days when I'm moody because I haven't slept, or she will be moody because we will be virtually joined at the hip, but none of that matters. This is an experience I've always wanted to share with the only woman to ever have me begging on my knees, and I'm finally getting the chance to do so. I'm finally getting the chance to show Arizona the complete me. Everything that comes with Calliope Torres. Of course, she has experienced it all, pretty much, but I feel like her being here is truly going to show her how hard I work. How dedicated I am to my fans. How music has been my life until she came along. It's going to be awesome, and I'll be damned if anything or anyone gets in the way of that. Claire ruined it during my last tour, and I lost my wife for a long time, but not this time around. No way. I won't allow it to happen.

Blonde curls moving against my bare chest, I look down to find Arizona beginning to stir. She always looks adorable when she is sleeping, and I know she is worn out. She's had a long flight and an even longer evening. I'm aching all over, and I imagine she is too. Her sleepy blue eyes finding mine as she glances up at me, I give her a genuine smile and run my fingers through her hair. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Ouch!" She whines.

"Rough night?" I laugh. She buries her face in my chest and I simply lay back, holding her.

"Why am I in so much pain?" Mumbling, a smile settles on my mouth when I'm reminded of the fun we had last night.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe around 3 am when you put your leg u-"

"Okay, stop." She cuts me off and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well, if you are going to ask silly questions…"

"I didn't think I would hurt this bad." Our conversation is cut short when my cell phone buzzes on the table beside me. Picking it up, I check the message and the name scrolling across the screen. _Steph._ "Everything okay, Calliope?"

"Yeah. It's just Steph." I place my cell back down and shrug. "She wants to meet around midday."

"Oh, Steph." I sense a little uncertainty in my wife's voice, but I'll get a feel for her opinion before questioning her.

"Yeah. Darryl has pretty much handed everything off to her because he's been busy with some band in Utah. He asked me if it was okay, and she seems pretty good at her job, so… "

"I like her level of concern for your safety. I'll give her that." Arizona props herself up on her elbow and runs her fingertips over my chest.

"Yeah." I smile. "She is always worrying about me and the band getting too close to the fans. I don't see the problem but I guess she has a point. It only takes one crazy, right?"

"Right. So, what exactly does her job involve?" Drawing circles on my stomach, I immediately notice that my wife doesn't make eye contact with me. She's thinking and I don't like that.

"Arizona?"

"Mm.." She keeps her focus on my body. As much as I love her focusing on my body, I'd much rather have a conversation with her. I'd rather she told me how she was feeling instead of letting this eat away at her. I know her better than she knows herself.

"Baby, look at me." Her crystal blue eyes meeting mine, I know she is trying to hide her feelings. "Is everything okay?" She may have the most incredible eyes in the world, but something is missing from them right now. That spark isn't there.

"Sure, yeah." She shrugs. I know she isn't being honest with me, and I feel like we need to nip this in the bud before it escalates. If she allows anything to play on her mind, it _will_ escalate.

"Talk to me, please?"

"About what?" She asks, quietly.

"About whatever it is that's on your mind." I curl my fingers and lift her chin to meet my gaze. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing." She shrugs, again.

"Okay." I unravel myself from my wife and sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. _Time to try a different tactic._

"Where are you going?" She furrows her brow and settles back down onto the bed, the crisp white sheet wrapped around her gorgeous body.

"To meet with Steph," I say, nonchalantly.

"How long has she been working for you?" Arizona's words catch me by surprise and I know this is going somewhere. _I wanted her to talk to me, but I didn't think that would involve her indirectly accusing me of something. Is she accusing me? Hold on, Torres…wait it out and see what she has to say._

"Since I started the tour, why?" Turning back to face my gorgeous blonde, she is toying with the edge of the sheet, her eyes anywhere but on my own.

"Why didn't you mention her?" My wife asks, and yeah, I guess she has a point.

"Why would I? There is nothing to _mention,_ and you would have just freaked out. I wasn't keeping her from you, I promise you that."

"I know you weren't. I just thought you may have told me that you pretty much have a new manager."

"Oh, that only happened a few days ago," I state as I go about the hotel room, retrieving our clothes from the night before. "She started as a promoter."

"So long as she sees me as your wife, there will be no problems." My wife's words a little icy, I try to gauge how she is feeling.

"What else would she see you as?" I furrow my brow. "You _are_ my wife."

"Someone working for you. Your photographer. I'm your wife before your photographer, Calliope, and it will always be that way."

"I know that." Moving back towards the bed, I take a seat and lace my fingers with Arizona's. "Don't worry about it, please?"

"I'm not worried, I just don't want the whole Claire thing again." Tightening her grip on my hand, I know exactly how she is feeling. I let myself trust too easily last time, and that only caused a tonne of issues. That will not be happening again. "You do remember how bad that got, right? I lost you, Callie."

"Steph isn't Claire. I can promise you that. She may be my manager, but I call the shots, Arizona. I say what goes. You will always come before _any_ of this. You are all that matters."

"I trust you, it's everyone else around you that I struggle to trust. People haven't exactly made it easy for us, so you can see why I worry sometimes."

"Of course, I can." I smile. "You are here to enjoy this experience with me, though, and I won't let anyone get in the way of that. The slightest hint of anything suspicious, and they will be gone. Any of them. Hell, all of them if the time comes."

"I'm sure it won't." She laughs. "So, do I have to make my mark when I walk into this _meeting?_ "

"Oh, please." I scoff. "Like you have to make your mark anywhere. Don't worry, everyone knows _exactly_ who you are."

"What does that mean?" She furrows her brow and I give her a smile.

"It means that everyone involved on this tour knows better than to mess with you. It means that you are my beautiful wife and you are here as the other half of me. You being here completes me, Arizona."

"You mean that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Giving my wife a confused look, I'm truly lost as to why she would think any different.

"I didn't want people to think that I'd come here to be the possessive wife. The untrusting kind."

"You aren't here because of that. You are here because I want you here and I had to bribe your boss." I laugh.

"You bribed Miranda?" The genuine shock on her face is enough to melt my heart.

"Well, yeah." I nod. "Like she was just going to let her editor leave for months. I didn't bribe her exactly, more like… beg."

"Aww, you begged Bailey for my services? That's adorable."

"Uh, pretty sure I received your _services_ for free last night and this morning." Placing a kiss on Arizona's soft pink lips, I squeeze her ass and stand. "Now, are you coming to this meeting to dish out your demands, or?"

"Hell yeah." Jumping from the bed like a child, I motion for my wife to join me in the shower. If I'm going to get through this meeting unscathed, I need to relieve a little of that tension she has pent up. A tense Arizona is never good company for strangers.

* * *

Stepping into the restaurant we have planned to meet Steph at, Arizona takes me by the hand and pulls me a little closer to her. I know she is showing everyone that I belong to her, and I'm totally fine with that, but I really hope that she believes me when I say that there really isn't anything to worry about. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little sore." She smiles and I blush. _Not the response I was expecting._

Catching sight of Steph waving from the other side of the room, we head straight in her direction. Taking a seat at the table away from the other diners, we exchange pleasantries before checking out the wine menu. Glancing around, I'm thankful that the restaurant is quiet, and mainly consists of the older generation. Sometimes enjoying lunch in peace is perfect.

"So, how was your first night in Paris, Arizona?"

"Oh, it was amazing." My wife smiles as I squeeze her thigh underneath the table.

"That's great. Are you settled in? Can we get you anything at all?" Steph is just doing her job, but I can see the change in Arizona's body language.

"No, I have everything I need back at the hotel with Calliope." She smiles and eyes Steph.

"Excellent." My manager nods. "Okay, so let's get down to business, yeah?"

"What business is that exactly?" Arizona furrows her brow, and I too am a little confused.

"Y-Yeah, um…what business?" I sit forward in my seat a little.

"Well, we were looking at Callie's old promo pictures and we figured that we could use some new ones. Maybe in time for the next leg of the tour?"

"Um, I'm happy to take some new shots of my wife, but you do know that I'm not actually here for that?" Blue eyes find mine, and I give her a nod in agreement.

"Arizona isn't here to be the tours photographer, Steph. Did Darryl not inform you?"

"No, he didn't." She shakes her head and scoffs. "If you aren't here to photograph the tour, why exactly _are_ you here?" _Oh, that attitude will not work with Arizona._

"I'm here to tour with my wife. My magazine has asked that I follow her day to day and live her life, so I am. That doesn't mean I'm here to be _the_ photographer, though. If Callie wants new shots, I'm more than happy to do them, but I don't actually work for _you_ , or her." _Good answer, baby._ Settling back in her seat, she folds her arms across her chest and waits patiently for Steph to give her something, anything.

"Well okay then." Steph raises her eyebrow, clearly taken aback by my wife's words. "Now that we have that cleared up, you are more than welcome on the tour….providing you don't get in the way."

"Um, get in the way?" Arizona looks between us both.

"Steph, that's not necessary. Arizona is here, and she is here with me. She will be free to go wherever she likes, even if that means she is sat beside me at my piano during a show." I give my manager a hard glare and she just shrugs.

"Fine."

"Fine?" I scoff.

"Yeah, whatever you want to do, Cal." Steph stands and grabs her belongings. "Darryl asked me to manage you, and that's what I'm trying to do. If you don't want to cooperate, that's your choice." She holds up her hand. "Maybe you should find someone else…"

"That's a little dramatic, don't you think?" I stand and meet the other woman's gaze. "All I'm saying is that Arizona is here, and she has no intention of getting in the way. Whatever that means."

"I just don't want you to get caught up in your relationship while you're on tour, Callie." Turning to my wife, she gives her a sarcastic smile. "No offense, Arizona, but she needs to be mentally and physically prepared for every show. She can't turn up tired, or hungover, or late."

"Why would I allow her to be any of those things?" Arizona jumps back into the conversation but stays seated. "Callie's health and reputation mean everything to me."

"So we are all on the same page?"

"Well, I don't know what page you were even on to begin with, but yeah… whatever." Arizona shrugs. "I am here to do a job, just not the job _you_ expect of me."

"Okay." Steph breathes out. "Take the day, Cal. Get yourself ready for tomorrow's show, and then we are back up in the sky." Steph gives me a slight nod of the head and turns to leave. "Guess I have to go find myself another photographer." I take a seat next to my wife and pull out my cell. I can see that Arizona is unhappy, but right now I have to fix the mess that has just been created.

 ** _I don't know what the hell that was about, but you won't speak to my wife like that again. If you don't want to do this, take it up with Darryl. C_**

 ** _I don't know what you mean. Steph x_**

"What the hell was that?" Arizona gives me an incredulous look. "Is my being here going to be a problem?"

"What? No. No way." I shake my head. "I honestly don't know what that was about."

"I don't want to cause any trouble on your tour, Calliope." Arizona sighs. "And I don't really want to sit here after _that_ scene _she_ has just caused." I could kill Steph right now. Last night was great, amazing even, and I felt like my life was falling back into place after being separated from my wife for a couple of weeks. Now, I feel as though Arizona doesn't want to be here. And I don't just mean in this restaurant, I mean in Europe with me. Watching as Arizona stands and straightens herself out, she turns and walks away.

"Arizona, wait." Throwing a bunch of Euro notes on the table, I follow her outside. It's a beautiful day in Paris, not too hot, but ideal for spending the day outside with the woman you love. I feel my chances of _that_ happening lessening by the minute. "Arizona?"

Turning to face me, I find those blue eyes that belong to me filled with unshed tears. It breaks my heart to see my wife upset, but I honestly hadn't expected that reaction when she arrived here. "I'm heading back to the hotel, Callie."

"Then I'm coming with you," I state as I fall into step with her.

"No, you have things to be doing. I'll just see you back there when you've finished." Her voice a little broken, I take her hand in my own and lace our fingers. "I have to check on my equipment. Make sure it survived the flight. You go and be Callie Torres, Superstar."

"Nope." I shrug. "I don't have any place that I need to be. Except here, with you."

"I'm sure there is plenty you can be doing." She shrugs my hand away and crosses the street. My heart sinking into my chest, I find myself alone and watching her walk away.

* * *

 ** _Where are you? C_**

 ** _At my hotel. Checked on the guys and told them to take it easy tonight. Steph x_**

 ** _Meet me in your hotel lobby in 5. C_**

 ** _Okay. Everything okay? Steph x_**

 ** _It will be…_**

Crossing the familiar street I've spent my time on during this past week, I head towards the grand hotel that my new manager is staying at. I could kick Darryl's ass right now, but he's not here. I get that he needs to branch out and hand off some of his work, but if it's going to cause any problems in my life, he will have to find someone else to do whatever the hell it is he's doing back in the US. He knows what happened with Claire, and he knows that I'd happily walk away from this tour if it becomes an issue, so in my opinion, he needs to sort this out if I can't. I won't have Arizona feeling threatened, or spoken to the way she was a little while ago. I don't care what the job title is, it won't happen again. Stepping into the hotel, I'm greeted with a megawatt smile from Steph. She knows I'm not happy, and her usual smiley face isn't going to work with me right now. "You can stop with that innocent smile shit!" I step up to her and take her by the arm, pulling her into the bar area of the hotel. "Sit."

"Whoa, chill out, Cal." She takes a seat at the bar and she gives me a smirk.

Lowering my tone, I move in a little closer to my manager. "Stop fucking about, Steph."

"Excuse me?" She scoffs.

"The attitude with my wife. What is your problem?"

"I don't have an attitude. I don't care who Arizona is, if she's going to lead you astray, we won't work."

"Lead me astray? I'm not fucking five years old, Steph. I've been doing this a lot longer than you. My wife has been sent here to do a job. Sure, that job is me, but it's still a job to her. One which she will take very seriously." I state. "She didn't get to where she is now by fucking around."

"Then there won't be any problems." She shrugs. Her nonchalant response to my anger is enough to make my blood boil but I'm trying to keep my cool.

"No, there _won't_ be any problems." I agree. "You upset her again, or try to pull something like that again, and you'll be out on your ass. I'll make sure no one wants to work with you."

"I thought we were friends." My managers gaze dropping to the table between us, I wonder if I'm being a little harsh. _No, I'm not._

"We are friends, Steph. You are excellent at your job, even Arizona made a comment about your concern for safety. I just can't allow you to speak to my wife like that. She's a good person, and damn good at her job." I run my fingers through my hair. "Yes, Darryl should have told you about her reason for being here, but he didn't… and that isn't mine or Arizona's problem. It's bad communication on his part, and I'll speak to him about it."

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is my first time managing and it's huge for me. I don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. Just keep doing your job and we will all get along just fine. Yeah?" I give her a genuine smile and she returns one of her own. "We've had a bad experience before while I was away on my last tour. We are both just a little on edge, Arizona more so than me."

"A bad experience?" Steph furrows her brow.

"Yeah, with one of the girls who used to work for me. I lost Arizona, and I almost quit my tour."

"So she is worried about my intentions?" She nods to herself. "I get it. You really don't have to worry about me, though."

"I know we don't, but Arizona has never met you before so you can see why she was a little wary when you questioned why she was here. Just get to know her, she's awesome."

"I'd like to apologize?" She gives me a questioning look.

"I'm sure she will accept your apology, just give it a few hours." I climb down from my stool. "She left me in a mood, so I'm going back now to fix it." I sigh. "Just, let us do our thing, okay?"

"Sure, Cal, and I really am sorry. I don't want to have any enemies on this tour, especially not your wife. Go and spend some time with her." Giving her a slight nod, I make my way out of the hotel bar and back onto the street. My hotel is only a block down from where I am, and the sooner I get there, the better. The one thing I know for sure right now is that I _have_ to have Arizona on this tour with me.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

"I don't know Bailey, but I do know that I shouldn't be here." Glaring at Miranda through my screen, she is giving me her 'don't mess with me' look but I don't need that right now. I don't need anyone to tell me what I should or shouldn't do. I just need to book a flight and leave. I promised myself I wouldn't cause any issues for my wife and I've failed on that front within twenty-four hours of being here.

"No way are you coming back here, Robbins." She laughs. "I'll fire you if you step foot in Seattle."

"Um, pretty sure you cant _actually_ fire me." I scoff. "You kinda aren't my boss, if you remember."

"Mmhmm, and I seem to remember that you do as I ask when it suits you." Okay, she is right about that but I'm still leaving. I still need to go and allow Callie to get on with the job she came here to do. I don't need to follow her every move. It's not necessary.

"What do you expect me to do?" I ask. "Stay here and cause problems?" Shaking my head, I release a deep breath. "I'm not wanted _or_ needed here. I'd sooner be at home and doing the work I'm supposed to be doing at the office. Like, is this even a real assignment? Are you even going to publish it?" My voice breaking, I clear my throat. I don't need to break down right now. I did that on the way back to the hotel.

"Damn right I am. I told you…we are branching out." She points at me through the screen and I flinch. This woman is a monster on a good day and I seem to be pissing her off right now. "Anyway, who said you weren't wanted there?" She raises an eyebrow. "Callie?"

"What? No!" I furrow my brow as I hear the beep of our hotel room door.

"Well then, I guess this conversation is over." She shrugs. "If she hasn't said that…I don't know why we are even discussing you coming home. Go and be happy, Robbins."

"Bu-" The screen turning black, I scoff at the abrupt end of my video call. She can be so damn rude sometimes but I don't know why I expected anything different. Deciding to check my emails, I go about my business and ignore the fact that Callie has just arrived back. I'm not mad at her. Not at all. I just don't want to get into this with her right now. It will only end in tears and mine have thankfully dried for the time being.

"Hey…were you just talking to someone?" She rounds frame of the bedroom door.

"Uh, yeah," I respond without making eye contact with her.

"Everything okay?" I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. I hate that I'm doing this but its the right thing to do. Callie would be better off doing this alone. It may be hard for us both, but it will be easier in the long run.

"Sure, just busy." I shrug and glance over my shoulder as she approaches me from behind. "What's that?" I switch my gaze to the box in her hand.

"To die for pastries." She gives me one of her megawatt smiles and it melts my heart. Her eyes studying my screen, I know I've been caught. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…just a little research." I close my laptop.

"Looks like an airline site to me." Forcing my laptop back open, my wife's suspicions are confirmed. I was looking at flights to Seattle. "What's going on, Arizona?"

"I'm going home, Callie." The words leave my mouth quicker than I can process them. I know we should talk about this, but I don't think there is anything to discuss.

"Um, no…you're not." She scoffs.

"I am." I sigh. "This tour is supposed to be good for you and I'm already messing things up after only just arriving."

"What exactly have you messed up?" She gives me a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Your manager already hates me and I've no idea why. I don't need to watch my back, Cal. I have no desire to make any more enemies. I already have one back home who almost killed me. I really don't need anymore."

"Enemies? What are you talking about?"

"Steph," I state as I turn to face my wife. "She clearly doesn't like me and that's fine. I don't live to please other people, but she doesn't even know me, Calliope." I can feel my anger getting the better of me. "She could at least have some fucking respect for me." I don't want to do this anymore. If I carry on, I'm going to send this into a full-blown fight and I don't want that for us.

"She does like you, Arizona." Callie gives me a sad smile. "I've just come from her hotel and everything is fine."

"Oh." I raise an eyebrow. "You have?"

"No." She holds up her hands. "Don't you dare do that." Slamming my laptop shut, I flinch and give her an incredulous look. "Don't accuse me or whatever this is that you're doing. You are pissed, I get that…but I haven't done anything wrong here."

"I'm not accusing you." I sigh. "We are way past the accusing stage of our relationship. I've told you that I trust you, and I do. I don't like her, though." Shrugging, I watch as my wife's features soften. "I'm sorry but I won't be spoken to like that. I have to leave."

"No, Arizona." She drops down to her knees in front of me and takes my hands in her own. "You cant leave. If you go…I go."

"Don't be ridiculous." I laugh. "You cant leave…but I can. It would be best for everyone."

"How?" She asks. "How would it be best for us? I don't care about anyone else." She stands and starts pacing. "Talk to me, Arizona."

"I don't think I need to be here, okay?" I stand, stopping her. "I don't think you need me watching your every move and that is exactly what I will be doing."

"But I want you here…isn't that enough?" Her eyes are pleading with me. "Isn't me needing you and struggling without you enough to convince you to stay?" She searches my face. I don't want to leave, but I know this won't be easy. Me poking a camera in her face all day, every day is going to take its toll. I know it will. "I need you here with me, Arizona." Her voice breaks.

"Callie, do you honestly want me here with you, every minute of the day?" Taking her hands in m own, my eyes find hers and I fall in love all over again. "Honestly?"

"More than anything." Pulling me into one of her strong embraces, my wife holds me like she is about to lose me. "Please stay…"

"If this is really what you want, I'll stay…but you have to do something about Steph. I cannot work with her watching my every move like I'm some creepy stalker trying to get into your bed."

"Aren't you?" She pulls back and furrows her brow.

"Aren't I what?" Raising an eyebrow, I hope to god she answers correctly. This could go one of two ways right now.

"Trying to get me into bed?" She states, matter of factly.

"Please…" I scoff. "I don't need to _try_ anything." Throwing my head back laughing, her lips trail my neck and a low moan rumbles in my throat. "C-Calliope…"

"Mm? You want me to stop?" Her tongue ghosts up my neck.

"Y-Yes." I moan. "We have things to talk about." Pressing my hands against her shoulders, I create a little space between us. "We have plenty of time for this…"

"And we have plenty of time to talk about things." She smirks as her hand trails up and under my tee, her fingertips connecting with my hardening nipple. "Mm, no bra?"

"No, Callie." I roll my eyes playfully. "No bra."

"You know those pastries I brought back for us…they can totally be eaten in bed. Naked."

"Oh, really?" I narrow my eyes.

"Really…"

* * *

My legs straddling my wife, I grind down against her fingers and throw my head back. She's hitting me a little deeper with each movement and this right now is the very definition of heaven. I've missed this. I've missed touching her whenever I want to. I've missed feeling her inside of me. I just…I've missed my Calliope. "S-Shit, yes…o-oh." Her free hand roaming my stomach, it travels up between my breasts and she grips my shoulder, forcing me down against her. "Fuck…"

"I've missed you." Pulling me down on top of her, she smirks against my mouth before taking my bottom lip between her teeth. She knows what it does to me. She knows how much it turns me on. Her fingers deeper than ever before, I desperately try to hold on a little longer but I'm struggling. Her heavy breathing mixed with her scent is driving me crazy right now and I need to let go.

Matching her thrusts, I sit back up and throw my head back. My hands placed against her very naked chest, I sink down onto her fingers. "Y-Yes, Calliope. Oh, go-" Hearing a familiar beep, I freeze above my wife and hold my breath. "What's tha-"

"Cal? You in here…" _Fucking Steph._ My eyes bulging, Callie sits bold upright and pulls out of me. Grabbing the sheet that has gathered at the bottom of the bed, she tugs at it and brings it up and over my back.

"Get out, Steph!"

"Yeah, it's me." Her head poking around the door, I drop down on top of my wife and try to contain the rage that is building inside of me. "I'm here t-" Her hand covering her eyes, Steph gasps. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Turning to leave, she walks face first into the door and a yelp falls from her mouth. Callie motions for me to climb off of her and now I'm even more pissed than I was seconds ago.

"You should really leave." Wrapping another sheet around herself, Callie heads for the door. "Now!"

"I'm so sorry. I came here to apologize." She holds up her hands.

"And you couldn't pick up the fucking phone?" I appear behind my wife. "Why do you even have a key to her room?" Looking between them both, Steph is the color of a beet and Callie isn't far behind her. My anger building by the second, my wife registers this and ushers Steph out. The door closing behind her, I glare at Callie. "I said why does she have a key?"

"She just does." She sighs. "She has one for all of us."

"Why?" I scoff. "Surely if she needs you she can call, or text, or email. She doesn't need to walk in here of her own free will."

"I'm sorry." Callie wraps her arms around my waist. "She doesn't usually come by."

"Well, how convenient that she does now that I'm around." I shake my head. "Fucking pervert." Pulling out of Callie's grip, I turn and walk away. "Get her back in here."

"What?"

"Call your lapdog and get her back here." I turn around to face my wife.

"Um, why?" She smirks. "We're kinda busy here, no?"

"No." I laugh. "She killed the mood the second she walked in here." Dropping the sheet from my body, I pull on a tee and slip on some sweats. "Call her, Calliope."

"O-Okay." Watching my wife contact her new manager, I try to calm myself down. This isn't Callie's fault but I still don't like that Steph has just walked on in here. "She's on her way back up now."

A few minutes later, a light knock on the door pulls me from my thoughts. Moving to open it, I glare at the woman behind it and shake my head. "Come in."

"Arizona, I'm so sorry." She holds up her hands. "I didn't think."

"No, you didn't." I agree. "Why the hell would you just walk in here? Do you always do that?"

"No." She shakes her head. "I mean, I've done it once or twice but it's not a common occurrence and it never will be." She tries to reassure me but I see right through her.

"Damn right it won't." I hold out my hand. "Keycard!"

"What?" She scoffs.

"Give me the keycard." I shrug. "You have no use for it."

"Uh, yeah I do." She furrows her brow. "I need to be able to reach Callie at all times."

"No, you don't." I disagree. "If you call and she answers, she's available. If you call and she doesn't…she's clearly not. Simple." My hand still stretched out, I give her a knowing look but she doesn't back down. "I'll call security if this continues."

"Fine." She spits as she hands over the plastic card. Flinching a little when my wife reappears, she looks between us both. "I'm sorry, Cal. I was just coming here to apologize."

"I told you to give it a few hours." She shakes her head. "And I also didn't mean for you to just show up here."

"Arizona…I'm sorry for this, and for how I spoke to you earlier." She turns her attention back to me. "I just worry about Callie, is all."

"It's my job to worry about my wife." I smile. "Now that I'm here, I can do that. I can promise you that she won't be distracted at any point during this tour. I don't want that." I open the door. "My wife's reputation is important to me but so is our marriage." Feeling Callie step up behind me, she wraps her arms around my waist and I lean back into her. "So long as you don't pull another stunt like this, we will get along just fine."

"Okay." She nods. "I am really sorry, though." Moving towards the door, she turns back and gives me a smile. "And so you know, she didn't stop talking about you before you arrived. It was getting kind of annoying." All of us laughing, I give Steph a half smile and she leaves our room. It's true...if she behaves herself there is no reason why we cant be friends. I'm not here to cause trouble or bring any issues between them. I'm here to do my job and I'll be damn good at it, too. Both professionally…and personally.

"I'm sorry, Arizona." The door clicks closed and I rest my hands over her own.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Placing a kiss below my ear, I melt into her body and smile. "Mm, that feels good."

"Mmhmm… _you_ feel good." Still standing in the same position, my wife gently rocks me and tightens her grip around my waist. "You've no idea how hard it was being away from you. I'd thought about coming home and I'd only been gone a week."

"I'm here now…" I run my thumb across her knuckles.

"I don't like you being alone." She admits. "I want you here with me. I want you _everywhere_ with me." Her hand releasing its grip, she caresses my lower stomach and her fingertips dip beneath the waistband of my sweats. "I want to be able to touch you whenever I like." Her hand moving further south, I force my ass back against her center and moan. "Maybe now we can finish what we started?" Her breath washing over the side of my face, I bite my lip and give Callie the slightest nod. _God, those hands. Incredible._ Biting down gently on my earlobe, she flicks her tongue out before pulling back. "You're soaked…"

"Mm, because I'm thinking about what you do to my body."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so the original chapters have all been uploaded. From here on out, this is all new stuff. Thanks to those who have stuck around. Means a lot.**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

I'm so mad at Steph right now. Seething. How dare she walk on in here and just assume that it is okay to do so. Sure, she's my manager but that isn't acceptable. Especially not now that my wife is here. I hate to admit it, but I'm worried that Arizona is right. I'm worried that Steph could become another Claire. I cannot allow anyone to ever come between us like Claire did and Steph needs to know that her behavior is totally wrong. Wrong, and then some. Like, why would anyone actually do that? Why would anyone just bring themselves into a hotel room regardless of who is inside? I have to meet with her today because her actions have been on my mind all night. If I don't talk this out with her soon, it will eat away at me and my head will be a mess. I don't need that. Not when I have a tour to get through. If I don't lay my expectations all out now, I'll lose Arizona. I know I will.

Pulling myself from the super king-size bed I've shared with my wife all night, I glance up to find her sitting in the window and watching me. Her camera in her hand, I give her a small smile and she throws me a wink. "You look so peaceful when you're sleeping…"

"Yeah?" I furrow my brow. "I don't feel peaceful." Noticing the tone of my voice, Arizona approaches me and gives me a questioning look. "Sorry, I just didn't sleep too well last night."

"I know." She gives me a sad smile. "Why, though?"

"Because of what happened with Steph yesterday." I shrug on my robe. "I just…I don't know."

"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding." My wife leans in and presses a kiss below my ear. "Don't stress thinking about it, Callie."

"A misunderstanding?" I raise my eyebrow. "You were ready to rip her head off her shoulders…"

"But she apologized and I'm okay now." She smiles. "Besides, I've slept since it all happened and today is a new day. A beautiful day with my beautiful wife."

"Smooth," I smirk. "Today could get quite busy but I promise to make as much time for you as possible."

"I'm here to be invisible, remember?" She gives me a knowing look. "You do what you have to do and I'll just be here in the background."

"I don't want you in the background, though." I sigh. "I want you very much visible with your hand in my own."

"Me too, but we are both here to do our jobs, right?" Taking my hand in her own, Arizona sets her camera down and it feels good to see it in her hands again. It's been a while since she's done any shoots and I know its what she loves most about her job. Before she took the position as editor, she traveled the world. She saw places people could only ever dream of seeing. Now, she is stuck behind a desk and sending other people away to those beauty spots and hidden destinations. "What?" She recognizes the look in my eyes.

"I was just thinking about you…" I smile. "I mean, I'm always thinking about you but when you have a camera in your hand, you look at peace."

"Mm, I am." She nods, her gaze dropping. Something isn't right with her. She loves her job, but today, it seems like she isn't so sure. "Just…never mind." She shakes her head and I wrap my arms around her waist before she has the chance to bolt from in front of me.

"What is it?" I tighten my grip. "What's going on inside of that head of yours?"

"N-Nothing." She waves off my concern. "So, plans for the day?"

"Nothing until you tell me why you are thinking so hard about something." Brushing my thumb across her cheek, she leans into my touch. "You're so beautiful, you know that, right?"

"Calliope, it's nothing." Her eyes close. "I'm just thinking about how different things have become."

"Different?" I furrow my brow. "What do you mean?"

"When we met, I was a photographer and nothing more…" She sighs. "Sometimes I wish I could go back to that."

"You don't like your job?" I feign surprise but I know in my heart Arizona isn't as happy as she used to be. "Huh?"

"It's not that I don't like it." She sighs. "I just…I wish I didn't have the responsibility. Being editor isn't as enjoyable as I thought it would be."

"You just want to take pictures, don't you?" I give her a genuine smile. "I can see it in your eyes…"

"Am I that obvious?" She scoffs. "I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not." I disagree. "What you are, though…is someone who is passionate about her work. Someone who wants to be in the thick of it, not sitting behind a desk." Pulling her towards the window, I don't want to get ready to face the day just yet. I know I should but I need my wife to be okay before I even think about heading to my soundcheck. Turning her in my arms, Arizona's back is now pressed against my front. "You never did strike me as someone who spends her time behind a desk."

"Because it's not me, Calliope." She admits. "It never has been. It just…when we split, it was easier and I agreed way too quickly. Being alone with beautiful views left me with way too much time to think, so I took it."

"But we aren't split, anymore," I whisper against the skin of her neck. "We are married and you know that I'll support any decision you make."

"I don't have a decision to make." Her voice breaks. "I just have to get on with it."

"Like hell you do." I scoff. "If you aren't happy with your job, then I'm not happy," I state. "What do you truly want to do, Arizona?"

"Be a photographer…"

"So, do it." I hold her close and she relaxes against me. "Do whatever the hell you want to do."

"I can't." She shakes her head. "If I go back to my old job, we would never see each other." _Damn it._ She's right, but if it's what she wants to do, then I can sacrifice our time for her. I'd do anything to make her happy and I hope she knows that. "While I'm here, everything is perfect. Once this tour is over, I will go back to Seattle and be with you…as an editor."

"But that isn't what you want, Arizona." I furrow my brow as she turns her head and studies my face.

"No, but you are who I want and simply going back to my old job would jeopardize that." She gives me a sad smile. "I can live with being the editor if it means I get to spend my evenings with you. At home. Sharing dinner."

"You shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness for us…" My voice breaks. "We will figure it out. We will manage."

"I don't want to simply manage, Calliope." She turns in my arms and presses her lips to my own. "I want a happy marriage regardless of how I feel about my job. It's just a job, I'll survive."

"Just…think about it, okay?" I raise an eyebrow. "We have two months together on this tour and you may feel totally different about it by the end. You may decide that the craving of having your Nikon in your hands is just too much to let go of."

"I love you." She rests her head against my chest. "You're amazing…"

"So are you, beautiful." I run my fingers through soft blonde curls. "So are you…"

* * *

Stepping into the hotel lobby from the elevator, Arizona has stayed back in our room and I think she is feeling a little down right now. I get it, though. There is nothing worse than doing a job you hate. If I suddenly hated my music one day, I know I would quit. It may bring home the dollars, but if it doesn't make you happy…what is the point? I just want whats best for my wife and if that means she has to travel once again, then so be it. We are strong enough to get through anything after what we have already faced. We both know that. Thankfully, I have her to myself for a little while longer. Whatever she decides, I've got her back. She knows that.

Heading for my manager, she is sitting with an uncertain smile on her face and she knows that I'm about to tear her a new one. I'm still super mad at her, regardless of whether my priority is Arizona right now. My wife may be all that's on my mind, but Steph needs taking down a notch. She is new to this and I have a lot of years on her in this business. I don't need a babysitter. I just need someone who is here and doing their job. A job that doesn't include being on my case 24/7.

"Callie, hi." Steph stands and clears her throat. "Good morning?" She asks.

"Could have been better." I drop down into my seat and glance up at her. "Are you sitting, or?"

"S-Sorry, yeah." She laughs. "So, tonight…"

"No!" I hold up my hand. "I'm not interested in tonight right now. We can discuss that at the venue…like we usually do."

"O…kay." Steph furrows her brow. "Is everything okay?"

"What do you think?" I scoff. "You think that what happened yesterday was okay? You think you can just walk into my hotel room like that?"

"Callie, I've done it before…" She sighs. "You didn't seem concerned then."

"Don't be a smart ass, Steph." I give her a knowing look. "Arizona is here now and I don't need you showing up at our room uninvited. Hell, I don't need you just walking in, either."

"It won't happen again." She breathes out. "I've already apologized and I don't really think we need to go back over it again. We have more important things to be concerned with."

"My wife i _s_ the most important thing to me." I state. "I swear if you mess this up for us, I'll have you gone in seconds."

"Mess what up?" She gives me a look of confusion.

"You remember I told you that we've had issues in the past?" I run my fingers through my hair as I settle back in my seat, trying to calm my tone and my mood. "During my last tour?"

"I do remember, yes." She gives me a nod.

"It was my old personal assistant." Just the thought of her makes me want to cry. She messed so much up for me and I could never forgive her. Never. "She had a thing for me. A thing which caused a world of trouble and eventually, I lost Arizona."

"Wow." Steph's eyes widen. "What happened?"

"I was away on tour…Arizona was back home in Seattle." My past flashing before my eyes, I can remember that look of total heartbreak in her beautiful blue eyes. "We had gone out for drinks one evening and I woke the next morning to find Claire in my bed."

"Oh, Callie." She drops her gaze, a look of disappointment on her face. "You didn't…"

"No, I didn't." I give her an incredulous look. "Claire wouldn't tell me what had really happened and we were both pretty much naked. I just…I had to be honest with Arizona. I had to explain what had happened, or at least, what I thought had happened."

"You told her you'd slept with her?" Steph asks.

"I told her I didn't know if I had." I sigh. "Because I didn't and I couldn't bear to have it eat away at me any longer."

"That's really honest of you." My manager smiles. "I'm not sure I could have done that."

"She left me." My voice breaks. "She wouldn't answer any of my calls. She just…she left me in that hotel room and got a flight back to Seattle. It was months before I saw her again. Months before she would even speak two words to me."

"It hit her hard, huh?"

"Ya think?" I scoff. "Claire admitted everything the night Arizona left me but it was too late. The fact that I didn't know what had happened didn't sit well with my wife but I couldn't blame her. How could she trust me if I didn't even trust myself? How could she just forgive me when anything could have happened in that room without me knowing?"

"Understandable." Steph nods. "So, she eventually heard you out?"

"Yeah." I smile. "I couldn't end my tour and I couldn't postpone. It was a sellout." I toy with the empty wine glass in front of me. "I wrote to her but she didn't respond. I called. I text. Just…nothing. I got nothing from her whatsoever." Remembering the first time I saw her after all those months apart, my stomach flips. "I sent her one final letter and told her I was letting her go."

"But you didn't…"

"No, I couldn't." A small smile settles on my face when I think about the woman who is locked away in this hotel. She's so beautiful and she's mine. "The moment my tour ended, I flew back to Seattle and thankfully, we worked things out. I can't even remember how it happened or why it happened, but it did."

"That's quite some story, Cal." Steph sits forward, her elbows resting on the table between us. "I'm glad she heard you out."

"Me too." I agree. "So, you can see why this needs to stop."

"I promise I'll back off, okay?" She gives me a genuine smile. "When you aren't working, you aren't my concern."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Holding out my hand, she takes it in her own and gives it a firm shake. "Arizona is beautiful inside and out, but we've been through it. Hell, she's been through enough for the both of us."

"How do you mean?"

"You remember the attack in my home last year?" I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know if you heard about it in the media?"

"I did but they never gave much detail. They didn't give a name."

"It was Arizona who was attacked." I drop my gaze. "My ex stabbed her and she flatlined a few times."

"No way…"

"Yeah." I release a deep breath. "She almost died in my arms…"

"Jesus, Cal." Steph furrows her brow. "You guys have really been through it."

"We have but we are here and we are better than ever." My smile beams. "Nothing and no one can break us."

"Oh, amen to that." My manager raises her glass of wine. "I've got your back, Cal. Both of you."

"I appreciate that, Steph." Standing, I fix my jacket around me a little better. "I'll meet you at the venue at three, yeah?"

"Perfect." She gives me a nod in agreement. "I'll have an area set up for Arizona."

"That would be awesome." Throwing her a wave over my shoulder, I head for the elevator that will take me back to my wife. The woman of my dreams. The absolute love of my life. Stepping inside, it shoots me up ten floors and the doors open on the private landing of the penthouse suite. Swiping my keycard down the door, it grants me access and I push the heavy wood open. Arizona is settled on the bed watching a movie and I have a little over three hours before I have to leave and do what I do best. "Hey…" Slipping my jacket from my shoulders, she looks my way and motions for me to join her. "You doing okay?"

"Mm, I am now that you're here." She smiles into a kiss. "Everything go okay?"

"Perfect." I nod. "Steph is having a private area set up for you tonight."

"That would be great." My wife gives me a thankful smile. "You weren't too hard on her, were you?"

"No, I just told her how it went last time and she agreed to keep her distance when I'm not working." Settling down beside Arizona, she leans into me and hums in satisfaction.

"I've missed this." She admits. "Snuggling with you."

"Me too." Wrapping my arm around her, Arizona curls her body around me and relaxes.

"How long do I have you for?" Her voice a little tired, I glance at the clock and tighten my grip on her body.

"I don't have to leave for another three hours."

"Perfect." She whispers. "We're not moving until then…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NICOLE! X**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

Being here with Callie is kinda beautiful. We have just spent the last few hours holding each other and now she has headed to her venue to sound check for this evening. She has promised to make time for me on this tour, and so far, she is keeping her promise. My mind has been focused on her words from earlier this morning and I can't help but think what could have been had I not taken the job as editor. Sure, I enjoyed it when I had nothing else in my life, but that was a long time ago. At least, it feels like a lifetime ago. I'll always love being at the magazine, but things are different now. Everything has changed. I mean, how am I supposed to visit my wife during her next tour? I can't just pack up and leave for another assignment that I'm pretty sure doesn't even exist. We are not a music magazine and we never will be. I know Bailey is just trying to make things work, but why should I be the exception to the job? Other guys at the office have been lucky to just about get time from work for the birth of their children but I've been given a two-month assignment to be with my wife. Something about it just doesn't feel right to me. I don't want to be the talk of the office. I don't want to be the one that gets her own way. I'm supposed to be the boss.

Settled at the window seat, I look out at the busy Parisian streets. It's Friday night and I know that it's going to be one hell of a night for Callie. She's playing at one of the biggest venues in Europe and I couldn't be any more proud of her. I know how much she puts into her music...I just hope her fans appreciate how hard she works. I hope they understand that tour life and the musician life isn't what they all think it is. It's filled with sleepless nights and worn out days. It's filled with missing your people and spending months on end in hotel suites. To some, that may be the life for them, but I know Callie prefers to be at home. At home where she can relax and just be herself.

She knows I support her in everything that she does but right now, I have to concentrate on my own job. The job I'm here to do. I may not be entirely sure about Bailey and her reasons for sending me here, but I've been sent to do a particular job, and that is what I will do. Grabbing my cell from the bed, I send off a quick message before I prepare to head for the venue of choice for the evening.

 ** _How're things back at the office? Az x_**

 ** _Not bad. Sales are up on last months issue. Preparing next week's release. D x_**

 ** _Awesome. Anything new in the pipeline? Az x_**

 ** _Nope. Same old. Enjoy your trip with your wife. Keep in touch. D x_**

 _Nothing new?_ Okay, so either Bailey _is_ lying about the reason I'm here or she hasn't briefed the rest of the team yet. I'm hoping it's the latter but something inside of me tells me that my old boss isn't telling me the truth. Dana has become a second me and she would know months in advance if anything new was being brought into the company. She has also become a really close friend to Callie and I and I know she would tell me if something wasn't right. _Damn it. Why can't people just be honest with me?_ Bringing up my contact list, I hit a familiar number and wait for my call to connect.

"Robbins?"

"Hey, Bailey." I breathe out. "So, I'm headed to the first show tonight…"

"And?" I can hear her tapping away on her keyboard. "Are you going to check in with every new venue?"

"Well, no but what are you looking for?" I ask. "Where do you want me?"

"Oh, wherever you want." She replies, nonchalantly. "You know what you want to capture, just go with it."

"Okay, but you must have a particular set of images in mind, no?"

"Haven't really thought about it." She responds. "Whatever you think is best."

"This isn't an assignment is it?" I roll my eyes. "And before you tell me it is, I want the truth, Miranda."

"It is the truth, Arizona."

"Fine." I shrug. "So, I'll come home and work on what I want it to be and then I'll head back out to join Callie for the last month of her tour. You know, get an idea and a feel for what I want the issue to include."

"That's not necessary."

"When do we _ever_ go in blind?" I furrow my brow. I know she is lying to me but I need her to admit it. "And how long are you going to keep this up for?"

"Keep what up?" She asks, her voice not as confident as it was minutes ago.

"This lie." I drop down on the edge of the bed. "I'd sooner just know the truth. I'm not bothered but I don't want to put my all into something that isn't going to come of anything."

"Arizona."

"No, Bailey. I want the truth or I'm coming home." I lie. There is no way I'm leaving my wife. "I already know my wife bribed you…"

"Damn it!" She hits her keyboard a little harder. "Why could your wife not keep her damn mouth shut?"

"Because she doesn't lie to me, Bailey." I smile to myself. "So, truth time…"

"Fine." She grumbles. "Do what you want. Think of this as an extended honeymoon. There is no assignment."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the beginning?"

"Because you would have refused to get on that plane." She admits. "We both know that." _She's right, I would have refused._ I still don't appreciate being lied to, though. If Callie had said she needed me with her, I'd have worked something out. I don't know what, but I'd have done something to make it easier for us both.

"Thank you for being honest with me." I run my fingers through my hair. "I should go. Callie is expecting me."

"Take care, Robbins." Ending the call, I know Miranda is mad at herself for telling me the truth but I needed to know. I had to know just how much work was required. Glancing over at my camera equipment, I shrug my jacket on and decide against taking it with me.

 ** _Heading to the venue now. See you soon. Zo x_**

 ** _I have a car waiting for you. I love you. C x_**

 ** _I love you, too…_**

* * *

I've been at the venue for a couple of hours now and honestly, I can't quite believe just how big it is. My wife is going to be playing to tens of thousands in an hour or so, and I'm not sure I can wait. I mean, she doesn't seem nervous, but I think I'm nervous enough for the both of us right now. My stomach hasn't settled since the moment I walked into the open air space. I mean, they host soccer tournaments here. They have the best of the best playing here. My wife is now being added to that list of sold-out stadium tours and I don't even know how to feel about it. I mean, this is huge. _She_ is huge.

Catching sight of her as she exits the stage they have set up and are making final checks to, Callie approaches me and I close the distance between us. I haven't really had the chance to speak to her since I arrived. I was too engrossed in her voice as she checked everything is as it should be for her show. "Hey…" Pressing my lips to her own, I glance over her shoulder and find Steph watching us. She hasn't spoken to me yet but I'm kinda not surprised. The last encounter we shared involved me telling her exactly how this was going to go so I think she's just avoiding me. _I can't blame her._ I'd avoid me too.

"You make it here okay?" My wife asks as she wraps her arms around my waist, her body pressing against my own.

"I did." I smile. "Can't wait to see you perform."

"Meh." She shrugs. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Still…it's been a while." I look up and take in the sight of the masses of seats for tonight. "This place is huge, Callie."

"Mmhmm…" She nods in agreement. "Nothing I can't handle, though." Throwing me a wink, she releases me from her grip and takes my hand in her own. "Come on, you may as well head backstage with me for a little while."

"Where is my area?" I ask, leaning into my wife's side. "I hope I have the best view."

"Of course, you do." She laughs. "You're at the front of the stage and nothing will be obstructing your view. You know, for your shots."

"Right, yeah." I clear my throat. "About that…"

"Is your equipment out back?"

"No, it's at the hotel." I give her an awkward smile. "I spoke to Bailey."

"And?" She furrows her brow.

"And I know there is no assignment, Calliope." Giving her a knowing look, she drops her gaze and I stop us close to the stage. "Hey, look at me." I curl my fingers under her chin as I turn to face her. "I'm not mad…"

"Promise?" She gives me a sad smile. "I didn't want to tell you in case Miranda kicked my ass."

"My wife is badass." I give her a look of confusion. "Yet she is terrified of Bailey?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." She admits. "She just…she's very unapproachable."

"Mm, she is." I agree. "But it's all out in the open now and I just want to enjoy the show tonight. Any shots I do get over the next couple of months will be for myself. For us."

"Sounds perfect." She smiles into a kiss. "I'm so happy you're here, Arizona. I hope you know that."

"I do." Pulling her along, I have to stop our intimacy before I take things too far. Callie Torres doesn't only melt my heart, she makes crazy with want too, and I don't think people in the stadium need any kind of private show. Not now...not ever.

* * *

Settled in my seat, the lights are dimmed and my wife's fans are going crazy behind me. A full smile curled on my mouth, I can't help but feel super proud of her right now. These people are here for her. These people have paid good money to see my Calliope perform and I know they're going to love it. I'm blessed to see all sides of her, but these guys only get the musician side of her. Sure, they get the intimacy of her music too, but I see everything. I see the broken side. The loving side. The marriage side. I see her crying and laughing and just beside herself with excitement for her music. If I could bottle those sides of her, I would. I'd never be miserable again. I'd never _not_ have a smile on my face.

Usually, I'd feel a little uncertain about being out in public alone because of Jaida, but I'm okay. We are in Europe and I feel safer here than I do back at home. Carlos' security guys are here with us, so I know I have nothing to worry about. The police have been tracking her activity and I know she's going to slip up soon. I know she's going to mess up and it will all be over for her. Sure, I shouldn't still be watching my back, but she's good. Too good. I mean, it took us long enough to even prove it was Callie's ex so I know she has everything planned. Every step is meticulous and she isn't stupid. She's far from it, actually. _I'm safe here…._

Pulled out of my thoughts by Callie's final song playing out around the stadium, my smile widens at the mention of my name. All eyes are on me and yeah, this is awkward. It wasn't so bad at her smaller shows but she is talking about me in front of tens of thousands, and I'm pretty sure the temperature just rose in this place. I like to be in the background. I don't need to be known or heard of. I'm happy to just be me. It's always been that way and I'm hoping it always will. My wife is a worldwide star now and I pray I'll never become the prey with the paparazzi. I've avoided it for now, but I know what they're like in Europe. They're like hawks. They don't leave you alone. On every corner. At every event. Just…everywhere.

Watching as my wife's soft yet strong fingers caress the strings of her guitar, my body totally relaxes and right now, I'm in heaven. I always am when Callie is singing, and more so when it is aimed directly at me. Mouthing 'I love you' to my wife, she gives me one of her gorgeous smiles before her eyes close.

 ** _I found myself dreaming_**

 ** _In silver and gold_**

 ** _Like a scene from a movie_**

 ** _That every broken heart knows_**

 ** _We were walking on moonlight_**

 ** _And you pulled me close_**

 ** _Split second and you disappeared_**

 ** _And then I was all alone_**

 ** _I woke up in tears_**

 ** _With you by my side_**

 ** _A breath of relief_**

 ** _And I realized_**

 ** _No, we're not promised tomorrow_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _And I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Wherever we're standing_**

 ** _I won't take you for granted_**

 ** _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_**

Callie's eyes opening and finding mine, I have to blink back the tears that have formed in my eyes. Her voice is incredibly beautiful, but I've missed this. I've missed the room disappearing around us and only us two remain. None of the fans behind me matter right now. Callie is mine, and she always will be.

 ** _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _In the blink of an eye_**

 ** _Just a whisper of smoke_**

 ** _You could lose everything_**

 ** _The truth is you never know_**

 ** _So I'll kiss you longer baby_**

 ** _Any chance that I get_**

 ** _I'll make the most of the minutes_**

 ** _And love with no regrets_**

 ** _Let's take our time to say what we want_**

 ** _Here's what we got before it's all gone_**

 ** _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye_**

 ** _Wherever we're standing_**

 ** _I won't take you for granted_**

 ** _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time_**

 ** _So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

 ** _I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_**

My wife's set ending, I head out of my area and straight to the back of the stage. We had already arranged to meet when she came off stage a little while ago and right now, I need to be in her arms. I need to just be holding her. Something about her voice always does that to me, though. Something about how she looks at me and how she sings to me always calms me. Settles me. _I just need her._ Always.

Weaving through the security and barriers, she catches sight of me and motions for me to head backstage. Her arms enveloping me as I reach her, I melt into her body and she holds me like only she can. She holds me…telling me I'm safe. I'm protected. That I always will be. "I love you." My words barely above a whisper, she runs her hand up my back and pulls me in as close as she possibly can. "That was beautiful…"

"Thank you." Pulling back, her deep brown eyes lock onto my own and her million dollar smile almost blinds me. "You wanna get out of here before the crazy rush of fans tries to get to me?"

"No, it's okay." I disagree. "They're here for you…you should see them."

"But I want to be with you." She furrows her brow as she pulls me away from the rush of backstage people packing up for the night. Now hidden behind speakers and god knows what else, she brushes her thumb across my bottom lip and gives me an adorable smile. "I _really_ want to be with you…"

"I'm here." Leaning into her touch, my eyes close and she grips the back of my neck, pulling me closer towards her gorgeous full lips. "And you are never going to lose me."

"Kiss me, Arizona…" Her voice a little raspy from her hour forty-five set, it sends my mind into overdrive. "And then take me to bed…" Pressing my lips to her own, I swallow her moans and she tightens her grip around my waist. "Let's go." She whispers against my mouth. "Right now…"

"Calliope…" I rest my forehead against hers. "You should spend some time with your fans."

"I am." She smirks, her eyes boring into my soul. "You're my number one, right?"

"You know I am." I agree, a small smile curling on my lips. "Just thirty minutes?" I suggest. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Mm, okay." She rolls her eyes as her hand slips down to my ass. Squeezing, she pulls my center against her own and my breath catches, my bottom lip now firmly between my teeth. "You and I…bed. With a little champagne."

"Sounds perfect." My eyes close, the sensation of her body against my own too much to handle right now. "And if you behave…I may just show you the lingerie I brought with me."

"Mm…is it pretty?" She narrows her eyes as they darken.

"Well, I bought it only for you…" I lean in and take her bottom lip between my teeth. I know she is aching for my touch, but she can wait a little longer. A little teasing never hurt anybody. "To take off of me, obviously."

"F-Fuck." Pushing me back, my body connects with a nearby wall and she cups my sex through my jeans. "You love this, don't you?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about…" I study my wife's face.

"Making me wet." She moans against my mouth. "All I can think about is you screaming my name."

"Mm, me too." I unwrap myself from her body. "The sooner you move your ass, the sooner that can happen." Turning her in my arms, I guide her towards the back exit of the stadium and hear her groan. "Stop pouting, pretty lady."

"I'm not."

"Of course, you're not."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **Song was 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor & John Legend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

My wife is killing me right now. I know she wants me to have the full tour experience, but I don't want to be here with my fans. I want to be in bed with her. Above her. Beneath her. All over her. She always wins those kinda fights, though. I'd be offended if I didn't know how much she loved me and how much she wanted to be with me. I know my fans deserve my time and my attention, but so does my wife. She deserves _all_ of my attention. I mean, she has two months off work to be with me, so I have to give her my all. I don't want her to be bored a month into the tour and decides she wants to leave. I don't want that at all. I mean, I'm not keeping her here with sex, but making love to her is number one of my all-time favorite things. Especially when we've spent time apart. She may have been here for a few days now, but that want hasn't lessened. The need to be with her hasn't changed at all. Glancing behind me, I find her leaned back against a wall and watching me. I've been with my fans for near on forty minutes and it's really time to leave. Motioning for Arizona to come closer, she closes the distance between us and furrows her brow. "What's up?" She asks. Her sweet scent intoxicating and her smile bright enough to light the entire planet.

"I'm done." I give her a knowing look. "Move your ass." Giving my fans a final wave, I quickly fall into step with my wife and she gives me a side glance, a smirk settling on her mouth. "What's so funny?"

"You…squirming." She chews on her lip and I know she is thinking about our night ahead. I'm doing the exact same thing. "You have no self-control, Calliope." She shakes her head, feigning disappointment. "I mean, not even a little."

"How the hell am I supposed to have self-control when I'm married to you?" I scoff. "Hottest woman on the planet alert!"

"Mm, flattery will get you _everywhere._ " Taking my hand in her own, we head down the side of the venue and a car is waiting for us. Just like it has been for far too long. Maybe I have to set some rules when it comes to my shows. Especially if Arizona is going to be here with me. I don't want her to hang around waiting for me. I mean, I know she isn't going to be at _every_ show, but when she's here, she is my number one priority. The fans get my music, but my wife gets everything else. _Everything._ "This one?" She motions towards the black Mercedes with a driver standing to the side of it.

"Mmhmm, that's the one." Climbing inside, I watch her gorgeous ass being hugged perfectly by her jeans. _God,_ _I can't wait to get them off of her._ "Definitely the one." _Wow, she's hot._ Slipping in beside my wife, our fingers lace together between our bodies and she gives me one of her dimpled smiles. "You good?" I ask.

"Perfect." She nods. "You were amazing tonight, Callie." Leaning in, she presses a kiss below my ear and smiles against the skin of my neck. "Damn, you smell good."

"Got to keep you interested somehow." Throwing her a wink, she narrows her eyes and leans in again, this time capturing my lips. Her tongue trailing my bottom lip, a low moan rumbles in my throat. "I love you…"

"I'll _always_ be interested in you, Torres." She gives me a knowing look. "And don't ever forget it!"

"Yes, ma'am." Smirking, I settle back in my seat and impatiently await our arrival at the hotel. Tomorrow we are flying out to London, but we don't have to leave until near on midday. That gives me plenty of time to make love to the woman beside me. My life. My gorgeous Arizona. "You ready for our next destination? London…should be enjoyable."

"I'll always be ready…wherever you go, I go." She rests her head on my shoulder and my heart melts. She just makes me so happy that sometimes I forget about everything we've been through. Sometimes I forget that I almost lost her. That is until I see her scar and I'm reminded of that painful evening and the weeks and months that followed. _She's safe._ I have to tell myself that every day. I have to remind myself that I didn't lose her and that she's not as fragile as I sometimes think. I mean, she's Arizona Robbins. She's _anything_ but fragile. "What are you thinking…" I can feel her eyes on me but I keep mine focused on the views outside the window. When I think about that night I found her lying on our kitchen floor and dying, it's hard not to cry. It's hard not to be angry. It's hard not to think about the moment she asked me to sing to her as her pulse was disappearing. As her eyes were closing.

"Nothing." I sigh. "Just thinking about everything. Life. You know?"

"Yeah." She releases a sigh of her own. "You'd talk to me if something was on your mind, though?"

"Of course, I would." I squeeze her hand a little tighter before bringing it up to my lips and pressing a kiss to her skin. "Just thinking about life, baby." I smile. "Nothing to worry about."

"Life?" She furrows her brow, clearly wanting me to elaborate on my comment.

"Yes, and how incredibly lucky I am to have you in mine." I feel like I sometimes don't say it often enough. I'm sure I do, but Arizona is my absolute world and she should be told that every minute of the day. "You make me so happy, Arizona. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

"You're too sweet, sometimes." She blushes. "And I'm not sure I can ever get enough of that side of you…"

"You can have any side you want." Our car coming to a stop outside the luxurious hotel we've been staying at, I tip the driver and climb out, rushing to the other side to hold the door open for my wife. "Come on, beautiful. Let's spend the rest of the night together…" Taking her by the hand, she climbs from the car and her body presses against my own. Every moment with my wife is like a dream come true, but those nights when I get her to myself? Those are the nights I live for. Those are the nights I crave from the moment they end.

 _Those are the nights I replay in my head, time and time again…_

* * *

Stepping out of the bathroom, I find my wife sprawled out on our bed, her eyes fixed firmly on the television. She's wearing nothing but an oversized tee and panties right now and it's only encouraging me to get her naked sooner rather than later. Moving around our room, I can feel her eyes on me and when I glance back, I find her now lying on her stomach, at the opposite end of the bed. "You look beautiful tonight, Calliope." Her voice low, the temperature in our room has suddenly risen. Her voice always changes a little when she is tired, but it's when it's most sexy. Sure, her voice is always what I crave, but late at night, there is just something about it. Something that makes me throb for her touch. "Why don't you come over here so I can tell you just how much?"

"Fuck…" I breathe out. When she looks at me like that, my head spins. All the time we have been together, she still makes me crazy. Maybe more so now than before.

"The sooner you get your ass over here, the sooner that can totally happen." Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, I close the distance between us and rest one knee on the edge of the bed. Turning and lying flat, she fists her hand in my robe and pulls me down on top of her. "Finally." She smiles against my mouth. "I've missed you tonight."

"Mm, I've missed you too." Tugging the belt around my waist, my robe hangs open and her eyes darken. They're burning through my skin right now.

"Beautiful." She smiles as she dips her head and takes my nipple between her lips. Moaning, my body is desperate for her every touch. Her every move. "And all mine." She smiles against the skin of my breast before trailing her hand over my shoulder, pushing the material from it and exposing my naked body. "You know that, right?"

"I-I do." I nod as she drags her nails down my back. "Oh, god." Almost losing the strength in my arms, I somehow manage to hold myself upright but it's a struggle. Just being in her presence is sometimes a struggle. "I need you, Arizona." My breath catching when she sinks her teeth into my skin, her tongue rolls over my nipple and arousal pools between my legs.

"Where do you need me, Calliope?" She pulls back and her intense blue eyes stare into my soul. "Tell me…" Flicking her thumb over my other nipple, my eyes close and I moan in appreciation. I need this after the night I've had, and I wouldn't want to share the comedown of a show with anyone else. Never. "Here?" She ghosts her fingertips down my stomach before gripping my waist and flipping our bodies. "Maybe here?" Straddling my legs, she dips her head and trails her tongue down between my breasts. "Mm, I know where you need me…" Sitting up on her knees, she weaves her hand between our bodies and my back arches from the bed.

"Oh, god."

"Yeah…this is exactly where you need me." She moans as my arousal coats her fingers. "Fuck, you're soaked…" Taking my bottom lip between her teeth, she tugs and sucks it into her mouth, sending the most amazing sensations through me and straight to my core. "You're making me crazy." Releasing my lip with a pop, my eyes close and the tips of her fingers press against my clit.

"Arizona, please…" I whimper as she stares me down. "I-I need you…"

"I know, baby." Pushing two fingers inside of me without warning, my breath catches in my throat and my eyes slam shut. "Fuck, that's hot." My sex squeezing her good, she can barely move inside of me. She loves this. The absolute want I have for her. The want my body has for her touch. "You really need me, huh?" She moans into my mouth.

"Y-Yes…" I pant. "So much."

"How?" She asks, her lips trailing my neck. "How do you want me, pretty lady?"

"H-Hard." There is a pleading in my tone but I don't care. If I have to beg my wife, I totally will. "Hard, and fast."

"Just how you know I like it." She slips a third finger inside of me and braces herself on her left arm. "So fucking hot." Her fingers pushing in and out of me, she hits me deeper with every thrust and I'm sure all oxygen has left my body. "You wanna come for me?" She presses her lips below my ear before sucking on that sweet spot. "You wanna come hard, Calliope?"

"Mm, anything for you." Pounding me so good, her thumb presses against my clit and my breath catches with her every move. "Oh god…" Gripping the sheet beside my body, my knuckles turn white and I'm living on this moment alone. It's been so long since we've both just totally let go, and yeah…it's totally been worth it. Gripping the back of her neck, I pull her in close and she smiles. "Fuck me good, Arizona."

"Yeah?" She narrows her eyes. "You need that?"

"I do." I nod, my heart racing at the thought of her taking me hard and deep. "You know I do…I've missed you." Her pace picking up, she slams into me and the strength behind each thrust is enough to send me over the edge. She's holding back some and I know she is teasing, but this is us. This is what we do. "Fuck, yes." My nails digging into her back, she moans as the sound of my soaked sex fills the air. Wrapping my legs around her waist, I force her against me that little bit more and she hits me slow and deep. "Just. Like. That." I pant as my stomach tightens. My orgasm is approaching faster than I'd like it to, but I don't care. We can go all night if the mood takes us.

"Baby, you're so tight for me." Dropping her head to my shoulder, she curls her fingers inside of me and her thumb works my throbbing clit. "So tight and so perfect."

"I-I, oh god…" My body stiffening a little, I'm about to fall over the edge and Arizona knows this. One final swipe of her thumb and I'm done. I'm gone. "Y-Yes, oh…shit, yes."

"Ride it out, beautiful." Her lips crushing into my own, my orgasm rips through me and my body convulses beneath my wife. "I'm never letting you go away without me again…" She whispers against my mouth. "It's too hard."

"Oh, god." My legs dropping from her body, it trembles as shock waves course through me, her fingers still slowly working in and out of me. "Fuck, I love you…" Wrapping my arms around her body, I hold her close and my breathing slowly but surely begins to steady. "This tour is going to be incredible with you by my side."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Her heart beating against my own, a silence falls between us and I just need a moment to breathe. A moment to just be. Arizona is my everything and I would give this all up for her. Anyone else, and I'd have walked away a long time ago, but not this woman. Not my wife. She supports me and she loves me. What more could I ever ask for? What more could I ever possibly need? I'd never have this love with anybody else. I'd never have this desperate need to have her by my side with anyone else. She's mine and if I have to tell myself that every day for the rest of my life, I will. Arizona Robbins is mine.

 _She's perfection. Absolute perfection…_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in updating.**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _One week later…_

London is great. Amazing even. Its great, but I'm missing my wife. I could join her at the venue if I wanted to but I'm trying to hold off on doing that unless absolutely necessary. She knows I love her and her music but I don't need to be seen as the needy wife who can't give her space for five minutes. It's not how I want us to be. I want us to be able to go our separate ways when the mood takes us. I want Callie to know that she can have whatever time she needs whilst I'm here. It can't be easy having me watch her all day every day, even if that isn't what's happening. She must feel that way. She must get the impression that I'm here checking up on her. I'm really not and I hope she would know that.

I may be here unnecessarily, but it's given me a chance to think. Being away from the office has given me the opportunity to be with my own thoughts for a little while and if I'm being completely honest, I've made a decision. I may love what I do right now, but I don't love it enough to justify staying in that position. The truth? I don't want Editor anymore. I haven't really wanted it since Callie and I married and it's time to be honest with myself. With my wife. She knows I'm not happy and the only thing I have to hold onto right now is the fact that she will stand by me whatever I decide. She told me that. I didn't doubt it, but I'd just be a photographer again. I'd have nobody to demand to. Nobody doing the dirty work. I'd be that person again and I'm not sure it will be good for us. I'm not sure we will survive if I let go of the editor position. Callie is right, though. I can't stay in a job that my heart isn't completely in. I'd love to be the kind of person who can just be content with her role at any company, but I'm not. I never will be. I want the uncertainty. I want the experience. Sure, I've traveled the world over the years, but I want that back again. I want the adventure.

Pulling my cell from my back pocket, I drop down into a seat at a coffee shop front and give myself a moment to think. Maybe I should call Callie and discuss it with her first, but I already have her opinion on it. I already know that she supports me. Whichever way this goes, she has my back…I know that. Ordering a Cappuccino, I relax back in my seat and take in the view of the River Thames. The weather isn't the greatest, but living in Seattle means I'm used to the rain. _I'm more than used to it._ Smiling when I'm reminded of the beautiful place we have back home, my eyes close and I give myself a moment to breathe. To just be. To give myself that final opportunity to change my mind. _No, I have to do this._ If I don't do it now, I fear I never will. Bringing up familiar contact details, I hit the call button and wait for it to connect.

"Robbins…" Miranda sighs. "What now?"

"Wow, hello to you, too." I roll my eyes. "How are things?"

"Things are fine…just like they always are." I can hear the sarcasm in her voice but I choose not to make a comment on it. "What's up?"

"Nothing…" I shrug. "Figured I'd check in while I have five to myself."

"Sure, yeah." She snorts. "You could be getting down and dirty with your wife but you're calling me instead…"

"She's working."

"Mm, and you are alone?" She asks. "Something doesn't add up here." She sighs. "You've been fighting…"

"Uh, no…we haven't." I scoff. "Why the hell would we be fighting?"

"I have no other explanation for you calling me…"

"I want to quit as editor." Silence now settling between us, I'm not sure Miranda is even still on the line. "Hello?"

"What the hell do you mean, you want to quit?" She asks, a laugh falling from her mouth. "You can't just quit."

"Well, I'm not around for what…the next six weeks."

"That doesn't mean I don't need you, Robbins." I can hear the worry in Bailey's voice but I can't focus on that right now. I know what I want to do, and it's not what I'm currently doing. "Arizona, have you even thought about this?"

"Of course, I have." I run my fingers through my hair.

"I mean for more than five freaking minutes."

"Miranda, I don't want the job." I sigh. "I don't want to spend the rest of my career stuck behind a desk."

"Mm, but you're the best we have."

"I'm sure you can find the right person to replace me." I smile. "Maybe even yourself?"

"Oh, no." She disagrees. "I've been there and I don't wish to return."

"See, even you hate it." I laugh. "How you can expect me to continue when you don't even want it?"

"Because I have a son I'd like to watch grow up." She states. "I have a son who deserves to have his mom around."

"And what about me?"

"Uh, last time I checked…you don't _have_ a son." She replies. "So you kinda can't use that excuse."

"I may not have one right now but one day I will." Okay, how the hell did that even become an option? "One day…Callie and I may want a family." Yeah, this is going too far now. I only called to tell her I didn't want the position anymore, not to discuss the possibility of having kids. The last time that happened, I said the wrong thing and Callie freaked out, leaving me.

"I get that." She breathes out. "Just…give me some time to take all of this in, okay?"

"Start looking, Miranda," I say with certainty. "You know I'm not going to change my mind…"

"Fine." The call ending, I glance at the screen and scoff. _That was rude._ I know I've just kinda hit her with the news, but she knows what she has to do. She knows she can find someone to replace me. She may be furious with me right now but she will get over it. I'm too loveable for her not to.

* * *

"Arizona?" Pulled from my thoughts when my wife enters our hotel suite, I glance over my shoulder and watch as she drops her bag to the floor. "Hey…" She smiles as she approaches me. "Good day?"

"Yeah." I moan in appreciation as her hands work the tense muscles in my shoulders. "Quiet…"

"Just what you wanted though, huh?" Pressing a kiss below my ear, I simply nod and continue flicking through the Internet pages open on my laptop. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I turn in my seat, my brow furrowed. "How was the show?"

"Awesome." She shrugs as she kicks off her shoes. "Would've been better if you'd joined me."

"Sorry." I give her a sad smile. "Just needed a little time to myself."

"And that is okay." Callie strips her shirt from her body and throws it to the floor. "Maybe when I've taken a shower…you can tell me what is on your mind?"

"I think I've made a mistake…"

"O…kay." My wife gives me a look of confusion. "Why?"

"I called Miranda," I admit. "Told her, uh…I didn't want my job anymore."

"Wow." She breathes out. "That was brave of you…"

"You're going to tell me I've messed up, aren't you?" I drop my head into my hands. "Fuck."

"No, not at all." Dropping to her knees in front of me, she moves my hands from my face and her smile beams. "You do what is best for you."

"What about us?" I ask. "What about what is best for us?"

"Your happiness is what's best for us, Arizona." Her hand settles on the side of my face, her thumb ghosting over my cheek. "It's the only thing that matters."

"I just feel like I've made a decision I shouldn't have made," I admit. "Miranda told me to take some time to think about it."

"And do you want to spend time thinking about it?"

"Not really." I laugh. "The more I think about it, the more undecided I will become." Releasing a deep breath, I stand and pull my wife up to her feet. "I also can't concentrate when your boobs are just there…in my face."

"Mm, you can have them in your face whenever you like, beautiful." Smirking, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and studies my face. "Anytime."

"Oh, I know." I curl my fingers beneath the waistband of her jeans and pull her in close. "You know, I didn't take a shower yet…" I know this requires more discussion but I don't want that right now. I've been without my wife for most of the day and right now I need a little us time. It will destress me if nothing else.

"Crazy, huh?" She guides me back towards the door of the bathroom. "I've missed you so I kinda need you in here with me." She throws her thumb over her shoulder.

"Mmhmm…" I narrow my eyes. "I kinda need to be in there with you…" Pushing her back against the door, my hand weaves around to the side of my wife and tugs at the handle. Both of us falling inside, a low moan rumbles in Callie's throat as I pop the clasp on the front of her bra, her lips crushing against my own. "I missed you too, by the way…"

"S-Shower…" She pants as she sets the water temperature. "N-Now." Doing as she asks, the remainder of our clothes are stripped from our bodies and I step under the water, Callie quickly joining me. Her hands roaming my skin, I turn her around and press open-mouthed kisses to her gorgeous back. "Mm…" Her head thrown back, my tongue reaches her neck and drags up towards her ear.

"You have any idea just how wet you make me, Calliope?"

"Jesus." Her hands braced against the glass partition, Callie moans as I bite down on her shoulder. Her body dripping, I can barely contain my own arousal. She makes me feel that way. She makes me unbelievably aroused all times of the day. It's not just her body. It's her personality. Her mind. Her facial features. Her voice. Just…everything. My fingers ghosting up the side of her body, my hand slips around to the front of her and I take her nipple between my fingers. Gently pinching and tugging, she groans and forces her ass back against me, only adding to the unbearable throb between my legs. "Fuck, Arizona." Taking her earlobe between my teeth, she grinds her ass back once again and arches her back.

"You ready?" The water cascading over my back, I know she is desperate for my touch. I know she needs me, and I know her core is aching for release. Slipping my right hand down and between her legs from behind, she forces herself down against it but I pull back. "Oh, someone is a little desperate tonight."

"Ugh, you've no idea." She moans as she presses the side of her face against the steamed up glass. "Please, Arizona."

"Please what, beautiful?" I smirk against the skin of her neck.

"Please fuck me…" Her words are music to my ears and I cannot tease her any longer. My fingers met with molten heat, the moan that she releases is like nothing I've ever heard in my life. All the years we've spent together…nothing has ever sounded as good as that just has. "Uh…yeah." She moans. "Please, do it…fuck me, Arizona." Knowing exactly what her words do to me, she's giving me exactly what I want. She's giving me herself. Her body. Her mind. Slipping two fingers deep inside, and hard, she almost loses her footing but I wrap my left arm around her waist and hold her upright. Pumping hard and fast, her body writhes against me and it only encourages me to keep up this pace. I know what my wife likes and it's exactly this. She makes me feel alive. More alive than I ever have. She gives me that sense of happiness we are all looking for and I'd never find that with anyone else.

My body pressed against her own, I add another finger and all breath leaves her body. "God, I love how tight you are for me." My words hitting her, her left hand comes up and behind her head and she grips me by the back of the neck. My lips working the skin of her damp neck, her hair is slightly curled and she looks as hot as ever. Her center sucking my fingers deeper as she nears the edge, I move my mouth closer to her ear. "Touch yourself, Calliope." Her entire body now resting back against me, I stumble a little and my back hits the wall behind me. Her right hand slipping down her stomach, her fingers connect with her throbbing clit and I'm rewarded with one hell of a gasp. "That's it...come for me, beautiful. Let me feel you come around me."

"Fuck, yes. Oh god...o-oh, Arizo-" Her words cut short, her legs shake and her orgasm hits her full force. "Fuck, don't stop. Ugh, don't stop."

"Ride it out." My voice low and sultry, my pace slows but I hit deeper than ever before. "God, I could watch you like this forever."

"Mm…" Her body coming down from its high, she steps under the water to warm her body a little and I slip out of her. "Shit…" Whimpering at the loss of contact, she turns to face me and forces me hard against the wall. Her lips attacking every inch of skin around my neck and jawline, her hand slips between our bodies and she smirks when her fingers hit a flood of arousal. "So fucking wet."

Dropping to her knees, she nudges my knees apart and runs her thumb down the entire length of my center. "Is this all for me?" She asks, and her words send my head into a spin. Closing my eyes, I bite down on my bottom lip and give her a nod in agreement. It's all I can do. I have no words for this absolute beauty on her knees in front of me. Rewarded with her tongue on my clit, my back arches against the cool marble tiled wall and my hands instantly find the back of her head. "Mm...you taste amazing." Spreading my legs a little wider, Callie slips two fingers deep inside of me but never removes her tongue that is currently working wonders. "Stunning…" She breathes out as she pulls back for a little air. My hand pushing her mouth where I need it, she smirks against me before resuming her activities with my aching bundle of nerves. She knows I'm close. I can feel my walls tightening around her. "I want to taste more of you." She states as her thumb brushes over my clit. "I want to taste everything you've got."

"Fuck, C-Cal." My breathing becoming a little labored, she curls her fingers inside of me and sucks my clit into her mouth. "Oh god." My stomach tightening, I feel a little light headed. My feet planted hard on the floor beneath me, she drags her fingers down my walls and my entire body comes undone. "Yes, oh fuck...yes!" My hips rocking against her mouth, she doesn't let up with her movements. Right now, she is everywhere and nowhere at the same time. The way she makes me feel could easily be confused with a dream but I know this is real. This woman deep inside of me is as real as anything and everything in my life. My body coming down from its high, I pull my wife up to her feet and my lips instantly find hers. Tasting myself on her lips only makes me want more of her. This is going to be a long night and I hope she is prepared for that. She knows what it does to me when she is in this mood, so yeah…we can sleep when we're dead. "Shit…" My breathing settling, she simply smiles against my mouth and moans in delight.

"Good to be back…" She sighs. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh, I definitely would." She takes a sponge from it's place to the side of our bodies.

"How about we finish up here and then take this to the bedroom?" Her gorgeous eyebrow raised, her eyes are dark and pulling me in closer with every moment that passes. " _Other_ talking can wait until the morning…"

"I-It can." Her thigh slips between my legs.

"I'm about to make love to you until the sun comes up…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**

 **I'm not sure if anyone is even still reading this but thanks if you checked tonights chapter out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who are still here...reading and reviewing. It means a lot.**

 **Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

Last night was something else. I got Arizona into that mood and yeah, she totally rocked my world. Honestly, I'm not sure I can even leave our bed today, let alone our suite. We may have been together for some time now but Arizona is still incredible in bed. She still puts her all into every touch. Every kiss. Every moment we spend together. Our love has never lessened and to be honest, our marriage only gets hotter by the day. Smiling as she shifts in my arms, I press a kiss to her head and she nuzzles into my chest. I love mornings like this. The silence. The uninterrupted time together before our day becomes manic and lonely. I love just being with her and it only makes the idea of her leaving her position at the magazine feel a little more exciting to me. I've been lying awake for a while now and my thoughts keep drifting to what she said last night. How she thinks she's made the wrong decision. How she believes it won't be good for us. I see the total opposite and I want her to know that. I want her to know that she can do whatever the hell she wants.

Shifting from beneath Arizona, I climb from our bed and head for the coffee machine. If there is one thing I need after round after round of lovemaking, its coffee. Unlimited amounts of coffee. I have a show tonight and I plan on being with the living for the remainder of the day, so yeah…I need a world of coffee right now. Arizona can sleep a while longer and I will simply enjoy my caffeine whilst I watch her. _Yeah, watching her will always be my favorite morning activity._ Something about the way she sleeps makes me feel completely loved inside. I mean, the crap we've been through, but she's still here. She still wakes in my arms and I'm so proud to call her my wife. I'm so proud to know that she chose me…not anyone else.

There were times when I wasn't sure we would ever make it, but I guess deep down, I knew. I knew that she would always be mine. I knew that whenever we broke it off, we would come back together. It's hard not to when you are so drawn to one another. It's hard not to feel like it will always fall into place when we are so good and so perfect together. _Ugh, she's perfect._ The very definition of the word. Watching as she shifts and the sheet falls just above her ass, my smile widens and I move towards the seat by the window. My hands wrapped around my coffee cup, I listen to her soft breathing and drop down into my seat. It's like music to my ears. Of all the tacks and music I've recorded over the years…Arizona's breathing will always win out. It will always settle me like nothing else in this world. _I'm so in love with this woman that it's ridiculous, it really is._

"You're watching me." Her face buried in the pillow beneath her head, a groan falls from her perfect mouth. "Callie…" She whines.

"What's up, beautiful?"

"You're watching me." She repeats her words. "Stop…"

"Hard to stop when your gorgeous body is on show for me." Setting my coffee cup down, I stand and approach the bed. Climbing back inside, Arizona gives me one of her dimpled smiles and sighs. "I love you…"

"I love you, too." Turning, she faces me a little better and her fingertips ghost over my thigh. "And I loved last night."

"Mm, me too," I smirk. "Kinda tired today, I won't lie."

"Comes with the job of being my wife." She shrugs, a little cockiness in her voice. "Figured you knew that, though…"

"Oh, I know it." I agree. "You never let me forget it."

"Are we going to talk about the fact that I pretty much have no job?"

"Depends if you want to talk about it?" I snuggle back down beside my wife and brush her hair from her face. "Your call."

"I just think I should call Miranda back and apologize. Grovel, maybe."

"My wife will not grovel to _anyone._ I don't care who they are." Scoffing, I shake my head. "If you don't want the job, you don't want it."

"But is it really that simple?" She sits up on her elbow. "Is it as easy as just saying 'thanks but no thanks'?"

"I guess it is." I shrug. "I mean, do you want to go back to your position as the best photographer in the world?"

"A little dramatic and totally not true but yeah…I guess I do."

"You guess?" I raise an eyebrow. "I'm going to need more than that if you're trying to convince me."

"No, I do." She nods. "I want to just be a photographer again."

"Hardly 'just' a photographer." I snort. "You're so much more than that and you know it."

"You have to say that, you're my wife." She rolls her eyes. "I need you to be unbiased right now, Calliope."

"I am." I nod. "I'm telling you what I think based on who you are as a person, Arizona. I don't need to sugarcoat anything. You know how good you are. You know that you are more than _just_ a photographer."

"Maybe…" She sighs. "You think I should take a little more time to think about this?"

"Honestly, I think you've made up your mind," I admit. "You wouldn't have made that call if you were unsure."

"I know." She drops back on the bed and sighs. "I just need some time, I think. You know, let it sink in."

"Okay." I agree. "Sounds good to me." My wife looks totally uncertain about everything right now but she knows she can talk to me whenever she needs some reassurance. She knows she can come to me anytime she needs an opinion or my thoughts. I've got her…I always will. "You wanna hang out today?"

"How is that even a question?" She climbs from the bed and grabs herself a coffee.

"Wasn't sure if you had plans." I shrug. "You know since you go it alone these days…"

"Go it alone?" She raises her eyebrow. "What does that even mean?" Crossing the distance, she joins me back in bed and sits up against the headboard.

"I miss you of an evening," I admit. "Knowing you're here and alone is depressing, Arizona."

"I quite enjoy it." She shrugs. "Sometimes it's good to be alone for a while."

"A while is like a night or two…not a week."

"Okay, so I'll join you tonight." She glances my way. "If you want me to?"

"Of course, I do." I roll my eyes, playfully. "You think I ask stupid questions but yours are just as bad."

"Mm, yours are still worse." Sipping her coffee, I study her profile and my eyes trail her incredible jawline. "You're staring again."

"I'm your wife…I'll do what I want."

"Oh, is that right?" She sets her coffee down and shifts until she is on her back. "If that is the case…you should probably do exactly what you want right now." Pulling me down on top of her, my lips trail her neck and she moans in appreciation.

"You're right," I whisper. "I should do exactly that…"

* * *

We've been walking around London for the past few hours and Arizona has been kinda quiet. I don't know if her job is still playing on her mind or if she doesn't want to join me tonight at the venue but I feel like I need some answers. I feel like I need the truth from her because honestly, she's been distant where my career is concerned lately. I know it must get kinda boring for her, but she just has to say. I won't be offended and I won't be mad…I just want to know. Pulling her towards a coffee shop, she furrows her brow and I motion for her to sit down. "Figured we could use a break for a few…"

"Okay." She smiles as someone approaches us to take our order. "Two Americano's, please." Giving the waiter a full smile, he scribbles on the pad in his hand and disappears. "Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah…" I run my fingers through my hair. "You know, you don't have to be at the venue tonight if you don't want to be, Arizona. Just…I figured I'd be honest with you this morning in telling you how much I miss having you around."

"I do want to be there." She furrows her brow. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know but you've been quiet and it's making me kinda uncomfortable." I shrug. "Is something wrong? Do you want to head home and figure it all out at the magazine?"

"No." She leans across the table and takes my hand in her own. "I want to be here with you…"

"Because you really have a funny way of showing it." I give her an awkward smile. "I just feel like something is wrong."

"I said some stuff to Miranda yesterday." She settles back in her seat and releases a deep breath. "Stuff I didn't even think about before I said it…"

"I know but you've told her you will take some time to think about it." I give her a reassuring smile and squeeze her hand. "She shouldn't expect anything other than that. It's a big decision to make."

"No, it wasn't about my job." She clears her throat. "It was about other stuff…"

"O…kay." I give her a look of confusion. "About us?" I ask. "Are you not happy with me?"

"What?" She laughs. "No, Callie…don't be ridiculous."

"You're really going to have to give me more to work with here, Arizona." I drop my gaze, my fingers running through my hair. The waiter returning with our coffee, I clear my throat and give him my best fake smile. "Thank you." Gaining a nod from him, he disappears and it's just me and Arizona again. "What's going on?"

"Miranda made a comment about how she wouldn't ever want to be editor again." She tugs at her fingers. "She said she had a son who deserved to have her there…"

"I get that." I smile.

"I then made a comment about how I may one day have a kid…"

"You did?" I furrow my brow. "I, uh…"

"I shouldn't have said it and now that I have…it's all I can freaking think about."

"Which?" I'm trying to contain my excitement. "Miranda and her kid or one of your own?"

"One of my own." She rolls her eyes. " _Our_ own."

"Shit…" My voice barely above a whisper, I study my wife's face but I actually think she is being serious right now. Deadly serious. "We never discussed it after you walked out last time."

"I-I know…" She nods in agreement. "And it's never really been on my mind."

"So, what are you saying?" I ask. "That you hate thinking about it or you love thinking about it?"

"I…" She furrows her brow. "I-I…love thinking about it."

"You do?" My heart bursting at her admission, I'm struggling to remain in my seat. "Arizona, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that one day…when you are taking a long break from your music, it will be something we should discuss." _I don't know what there is to discuss but okay, that will do me perfectly for the time being._ "I know I wasn't very enthusiastic last time but a lot has changed. Everything has changed."

"You think…" I breathe out.

"I mean, I wasn't sure I'd ever even marry you." She gives me a sad smile. "You kinda sprung the whole kid's thing on me and I didn't feel like I could even have a minute to think. We were still so new and fresh at that point. I mean, I know we had been together for the best part of a year, but you were away with your music most of that time."

"I know." I stand and take a seat closer to my wife. "I've always felt bad about that."

"No, I'm not saying it because I want you to feel bad." She shakes her head. "I just…now that all this time has passed and we are married…happy, I think I'm ready."

"Wow…"

"What?" She glances my way. "You've changed your mind haven't you?"

"No." Thankfully, I haven't. Judging by the look on my wife's face right now, she really wants this. She wants a family with me. "I could never change my mind about something like this…"

"Good." She nods, her eyes focused on the coffee in front of her. "I think I need something stronger." A slight laugh falling from her mouth, my hand settles on her thigh and her body relaxes a little. "Sorry…I just kinda sprung this on you, huh?"

"Not at all." I squeeze her thigh. "If it's on your mind, I want to hear it."

"You think we could do it though, right?" She looks at me like I have the answers to all of life's questions. "I mean, we would be good parents?"

"Damn right we would." My smile grows impossibly wide. "Of course, it would be new…but think of the outcome. Think of the amazing miracle we would bring into this world…"

"Yeah." A soft smile curls on her lips. "Would be kind of amazing, huh?"

"Incredible." I breathe out. I don't know what has just happened in the last few minutes but something inside of me has changed. Something has settled and I don't know exactly what it is. Maybe our last conversation about kids has always been there in the back of my mind, I don't know. What I do know, though…is that Arizona wants a family with me. She wants us to be complete and in this moment, I could happily stop everything I'm doing and make that happen for us. _God, I'd give anything for this to come to something._

"So, maybe we should discuss it another time?" She raises her eyebrow and breaks me from my thoughts. She knows I'm thinking hard right now and I'm assuming she doesn't want that. "Calliope?"

"Sure, yeah." I clear my throat. "Whatever you want…"

"Whatever _we_ want." She gives me a knowing look. "We're in this together, remember?"

"Of course." Leaning in, I press a kiss below her ear and she leans into my touch. "We do all of this together. Every single step."

"I know one thing right now, though…" She fixes her eyes on my own and stares intently. "I want this with you."

"Yeah?" My thumb brushes her cheek. "You do?"

"More than anything." I don't know why she has suddenly made this decision but I'm not complaining. Not at all. We have both been crazy busy with work and life kinda just happened but I genuinely haven't thought much about it. I know she said that it would be an option one day but I guess time just disappears and before you know it, you're a platinum-selling artist and married. Crazy to think that the first time we discussed kids I was nothing more than an artist in a bar who was trying to catch a break, but yeah…that's what I was. That's all I thought I would ever be.

People spend their lives wanting what I have and I completely have it all. I have an incredibly beautiful wife who supports me. Not only that, I have a wife who wants the same as me. Kids. A family. A life that doesn't just revolve around ourselves. She wants those things and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather go on this journey with. Sure, it could be a year or two down the line before anything happens, but knowing that the option is there…I'm content. I'm content and I'm unbelievably happy that I could literally burst right now. "I love you, Arizona."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _I said what I said._ Wow, I don't even know how I feel about it. I mean, I know I want kids with Callie, but I don't know why I said it now. Why I said it during her tour. Maybe it's just how it's supposed to be. Maybe my mind had finally settled without me realising it and I'm now ready to take that step with her. Honestly, I'd give her the world given half the chance. She knows that, though. Callie knows I'd do anything to make us happy, kids included. We have been through so much since we met and yeah, we both know that we want the absolute world together. _The world and more._ I could see it in her eyes. That unmeasurable amount of love and joy for the situation I've just possibly created for us. I'm more than sure she has been waiting for me to make the next move in our future, but I still don't know why I suddenly want this. I mean, she has so much going on right now. We both do. Her reaction told me different, though. Her reaction told me she was ready for whatever life threw at us. She's stronger than anyone I know, so I shouldn't be surprised. I shouldn't be surprised by how prepared she was for the conversation we shared a few days ago outside a London coffee shop.

Squinting as the early morning sun hits my eyes, I glance to my right and find Callie watching me. Giving her a small smile, her hand grazes my stomach and her arm wraps around my waist. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Mm, morning." I nuzzle into her chest. "Another day, huh?"

"Another day…and one step closer to this tour ending." She breathes out. "I cannot wait."

"Not what I expected, but okay." I furrow my brow as a yawn slips from my mouth. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Her thumb runs across my cheek. "Just…let me look at you for a little while."

"I'd rather you didn't." I close my eyes.

"Please, open your eyes…" A slight pleading tone in my wife's voice, I do as she asks and study her face. "Perfect." She presses a kiss to my nose. "So perfect…"

"Okay, what's going on?"

"One year ago today…" Her voice breaks. "One year ago today, you all but died in my arms and I thought my world had ended." A tear slips from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Oh, Calliope." I pull her in close. "Don't cry, please…"

"Hard not to." She whimpers. "I wouldn't have survived without you…"

"I'm here." I give her a sad smile. "I'm here and I'm never going to leave you again."

"I know." Her own eyes close. "But for a moment, I lost you." She cries. "I lost you but look at us now…"

"Pretty amazing, huh?" My smile widens a little. "Married. Happy. So much to look forward to."

"I don't want to wait." She rushes out. "I mean, once my tour is over…I don't want to wait."

"O...kay." I give her a look of confusion. "Wait for what?"

"Kids." She admits. "I just…last year I almost lost you and then we had the most amazing wedding. Its time to move forward again and since you're leaving your job as editor, I feel like now is the right time."

"Yeah?" I wrinkle my nose. "I mean, I want all of that soon, too…but I won't be as financially stable as I usually am."

"Arizona, I have enough money for neither of us to ever work again." She holds me close. "If you don't want to work, then don't." She smiles. "What's mine is yours, right?"

"No, I couldn't not work again." I disagree. "But I should keep my position."

"Why?" She furrows her brow.

"Because, if we're about to have kids…I cannot travel the world and be the photographer I once was."

"We will figure it out." Her thumb ghosts over my bottom lip. "Everything will be okay."

"No, we won't." I disagree. "If we are about to start a family, I refuse to travel. I want to be there for it all. I want in on everything, Calliope. Surely you understand that, no?"

"Of course, I do." She smiles. "But I don't want you to give up what you want…"

"I'll survive." I breathe out. "If it means I'll be home every night with our kids, I can live with the editor position."

"Kids, huh?" Callie narrows her eyes. "Like, more than one?"

"Well, let's just start at one, yeah?" Laughing, she wraps me up tight in her arms, her naked body pressing against my own. "Maybe we should start small…"

"Fair enough." She shrugs. "But I still think you should think about taking a break…"

"How can I take a break, Cal?" I sigh. "I'd love to have that option but my position will only be kept open for so long. They need someone who can do the job."

"I still think we should just do nothing." She says with a confidence I wasn't expecting. "Like, have kids and go with the flow…"

"How would that even work?"

"Well, we would have kids." She rolls her eyes. "Then, we would spend the rest of our lives being happy and in love. With our kids, and with each other."

"No. You would miss your music too much."

"Not if I'm happy with our family." She brushes stray hairs from my face. "How could my career ever compete with the possibility of having a family with you?"

"I don't know but I think you should think about this," I reply. "I mean, I know you're worth _a lot_ but is it really as simple as just calling everything a day and living off of it?"

"Arizona, I have $20 million plus before I even look at my career finances. That is from Daddy alone."

"But I haven't contributed to any of that." I furrow my brow. "That is your money. Your hard work."

"The hard work that I did for _us._ Not just me." She presses her lips against my own. "Everything I've worked for has been for this moment."

"You mean that?" A soft smile curls on my mouth. "You really would stop it all for our family?"

"In a heartbeat, Arizona." She admits. "You are my wife and you are all I care about. If laying off the work makes the both of us happy whilst we concentrate on ourselves then that is exactly what we will do. We are set for life. We really are…"

"Wow." I breathe out. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Say you'll think about it?" She raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I can always release a new record a few years down the line. You know, when the kids are in school?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I give her a knowing look. "We have to plan everything first."

"I'm not worried." She breathes out. "I'm not worried and I'm so ready for this with you."

* * *

I've been taking a little time to myself for the past couple of hours and I'm still finding it hard to believe that Callie is willing to stop everything for me. For our family that we will one day have. I know I shouldn't be surprised because she has put it all on hold before but something about this time feels different. Something about it tells me that we are never going back to any kind of bad place like we've found ourselves in throughout our relationship. Yes, everything is perfect right now but I know better than anyone that I shouldn't drop my guard too much. Jaida is still out there and I know that at any given moment, someone or something could come along to mess us up. It's been the story of my life since I met Callie, so no…I don't ever drop my guard. I'm not stupid. Even though I still worry some days, I've learned to cope with it better. I've learned to relax myself and not constantly look over my shoulder. It doesn't benefit me in any way and honestly, it makes me feel a little insane. Sure, we're all insane in some way, but I had to let it go. I had to remove the possibility of Jaida ever coming back from my mind or I won't survive. I know that for sure.

Callie is due back any moment now and I want to discuss her ex with her. If we are going to begin planning our family, I need to know that we will always be safe. Yes, I know that we cant always be safe from everything that this messed up world has to offer, but she is the one I'm most concerned about. Everything else? Well, everything else is out of my control. Maybe she is too, I don't know…but I believe we need to have a conversation about Jaida regardless. Callie always does a good job of reassuring me, but there will soon be kids involved. I refuse to bring kids into this world with the whole Jaida situation still hanging over our heads. I don't know how we are supposed to fix that, but I feel like Callie should know about my worries. It makes sense to be honest with her about it all. Sending a quick message to my wife, I grip my cell in my hand and set my coffee cup down.

 ** _Hey, what time will you be back? Az x_**

 ** _Right now…._**

The door to our hotel room beeping, I turn in my seat and find Callie walking through the door with a huge arrangement of flowers in her arms. "Wow, someone has one hell of an admirer."

"Mm, you do." She approaches me and presses a kiss to my lips. "I love you." She smiles against my mouth and hums in appreciation. "So much."

"These are for me?" I furrow my brow as she hands them over. "From you?"

"Of course, they are." She laughs. "Who else would they be for?"

"Well, I don't know but I also don't know what I did to deserve them…" I glance up at her, unshed tears in my eyes. "They're beautiful."

"You deserve them because you're the most amazing woman to walk this earth." She looks at me as though I'm supposed to know that. A small smile curling on my mouth, I study the arrangement and yeah, they're incredible. "And, you survived…for me."

"I did." I nod slowly. "I so did."

"So, you deserve more than just flowers…" She breathes out. "You deserve the freaking world."

"The flowers are more than enough, Calliope."

"Wrong answer." She shrugs her leather jacket from her shoulders. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"But we have an early flight." I furrow my brow. "I thought you wanted to relax tonight."

"I did…but you deserve some fine food." She gives me that gorgeous full smile I fell in love with a long time ago. "Besides, we have all the time in the world to relax on the flight."

"We do." I agree. "Thank you, Callie." Taking her hand in my own, I set the flowers down and pull her in between my legs. "You're so beautiful." Her thumb brushing my cheek, my eyes close and I lean into her touch.

"I can't believe I almost lost you." She sighs, her voice breaking. "The thought of never having you in my life is something I still struggle with."

"I'm here." I place my hand on her own that is settled on my cheek. "I'll always be here."

"I know, but you almost weren't here with me." A tear slips down her face and I give my wife a sad smile. "I couldn't have done any of this alone. I wouldn't have survived."

"You would." I tighten my grip on her hand. "You're Callie Torres so yeah, you would've survived."

"Not without you in my life." She leans in, her lips ghosting over my own. "You are my life, Arizona. Completely. Everything about you is all I will ever need. Kids or not."

"Y-You've changed your mind?" I pull back, my hand falling from her face. "You don't want kids?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying." She tries to reassure me. "I'm just saying that you will always be more than enough." She smiles. "Who doesn't always want that little bit extra, though?" She's right. I always knew she would be my everything. All I'd ever want and need. Having kids will truly complete us. I guess I've always known that, though. Even when I told her I didn't want kids.

"What is happening with Jaida?" Changing the subject completely, I suspect I've caught my wife off guard a little. "Sorry, I just…aren't you worried?"

"I try not to think about her." She shrugs. "But yes, I'm always worried. About you. About us."

"And when we have kids?" I raise an eyebrow. "Are you not worried that she will come back? I know I am."

"Daddy wouldn't ever let her get anywhere near us." She pulls me into her chest and presses a kiss to the top of my head. "I promise, Arizona."

"She tried to kill me, Calliope." I know I'm stating the obvious right now, but sometimes I have to remind my wife just what her ex is capable of.

"I know she did." She sighs. "I held you while you died in my arms, remember?"

"Sorry." I tighten my grip around her waist. "Just…what if she tries again?"

"She won't." My wife sounds more than certain about that but how could she ever be so sure? How could she ever promise me such a thing when she has no control over what Jaida does?

"You can't say that." I shake my head as I pull back and climb from my seat. "I know you want me to stop worrying, but you can't tell me she wouldn't do it again."

"I can." She breathes out, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I need you to stop worrying, Arizona. Jaida is gone."

"Except she's not." I scoff as I move into the living area of our hotel suite. "I know you like to believe she is, but the fact of the matter is…she's not."

"She's gone, Arizona." Callie looks at me like I'm supposed to know what that even means. "I promise, she's gone."

"Don't promise me something like that." I hold up my hands. "Sure, she may never come back for me but don't promise me something you cannot ever be certain of."

"Arizona…" She steps closer to me and turns me to face her. "She's gone."

"Why? Because your dad said so?" I raise my eyebrow. "It kinda doesn't work like that."

"She's dead, for the love of God." Callie rolls her eyes as I study her face. "Jaida…she's dead."

"What?" My eyes widen. "H-How? When?"

"It doesn't matter how or when." She shakes her head. "But she is and that is all you need to know."

"Okay, I don't even know what is going on right now but you can't lie to me to make me feel better, Callie. That's not fair."

"I'm not lying to you." I search her face and yeah, she isn't lying to me. "I promise, she's gone."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, my voice laced with confusion.

"I didn't want you to know anything about it. I didn't want you involved in any way."

"Involved in what?" I ask, incredulously. "What the hell have you done?"

"Me?" She furrows her brow. "I haven't done anything."

"Okay, but what the hell is going on?" Pacing the floor of our hotel suite, I'm trying desperately to understand what my wife is saying. Jaida is dead, okay…but that doesn't explain what she doesn't want me to be involved in. "Calliope?" I stop and fix my eyes on her own. "What happened?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Arizona." She closes the distance between us and gives me a sad smile. "It was taken care of and you aren't in any danger anymore."

"That's why you've been so relaxed about it all, huh?" I scoff. "And what does that even mean? It was taken care of?"

"My dad knows people…" She clears her throat. "Those freaking detectives were useless and were prepared to let her walk. She could've killed you, Arizona. She could have taken you away from me once and for all."

"You had her killed…" I breathe out, my knees almost buckling. Taking a seat, I drop my head into my hands and close my eyes. "Someone made her disappear."

"Yes." She admits. "I don't know who and I don't know how, but it happened and you are safe now. I had no part in it…I need you to know that."

"You allowed someone to take her life?" I glance up at her, uncertainty in my voice. "I mean, you knew?"

"Well, I didn't have much choice." She drops down beside me. "I didn't ask for it to happen, but it was talked about and they knew what they had to do. Daddy knew what she was capable of."

"I don't like what has happened, Callie." I give her a knowing look. "I don't like it at all, but why didn't you tell me? I've been worrying for months and you kept it to yourself…"

"I had to." She takes my hand in her own. "I knew nothing would come back to us but I still didn't want to take that risk." I can see the honesty in her eyes but this is all too much to understand right now. "Look, I know you hate what has happened and I wasn't happy about it either, but I needed you to be safe. I needed to know that you could stay home alone without her coming back."

"I was still terrified to be home alone…" I shake my head. "And why have you decided to tell me now?"

"I know, but I knew you were safe…even if you didn't." She presses a kiss to my knuckles. "I've told you because it happened a while ago now and if it's going to affect us starting a family because you are worried…you had to know."

"I-I need to lie down." Standing, my wife's hand drops from my own and I run my hand over my face. "In a dark room. I need to lie down."

 _I appreciate her protecting me, or her dad even…but this is all kinds of wrong._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

* * *

Arizona has disappeared. She's left the space we have just been sharing and she's disappeared. Sure, she hasn't gone far but I don't like the silence she has just put between us. I don't like the idea of her hating me for what has happened. I didn't cause any of this, though. I didn't ask for the outcome to be the death of Jaida. My father also didn't take it into his own hands. Yes, he may have suggested that she needed to be kept away from my wife, but the guys he knows take things how they see them and that was the end of the conversation. I'd like to say I'm angry about what they did to my ex, but I can't. I can't because it means Arizona is safe and that is my priority. She is my priority. I just don't want this to come between us. I don't want it to create a space so big that she leaves and I have to finish my tour alone. I'm not sure I could cope with that. I'm not sure I would be able to do it. I meant what I said when I told her I was ready for a family with her but something tells me that isn't going to happen any time in the near future. Something tells me that she is going to come out from beneath the covers she is currently under and tell me she wants a divorce.

I just wanted her to be safe. I just wanted her to feel secure and protected. Seems its gone the opposite way and she is probably fearful of even being in this room with me right now. If I could change any of what's happened, I would. The problem is, I can't. I can't and I need her to talk this out with me. I need her to scream and shout and tell me how she feels so we can move forward. I need all of that so I can fix this and make us good again. My wife knows I love her but I'm not sure how she is going to react once she's allowed this information to sink in. I very much doubt she is going to be thanking me, I know that much. _Fuck, this is a mess._

Slowly moving through our suite, I glance over at the super king size bed my wife is currently hiding in and I feel like I need to break the silence. I feel like I need to see her face. Look into her eyes. Anything to show me that we are going to be okay. Anything that tells me she doesn't hate me. Maybe I should just ask her. Maybe I should just come right out with the question and hope she doesn't give me the answer I'm suspecting she will. Clearing my throat and dropping to my knees beside the bed, I pull back the crisp white sheet and find my wife with her back to me. "Arizona…"

"Not right now, Callie." She buries her face deeper into the pillow. "Just…give me some time alone."

"I really don't want to do that." My voice soft, I desperately want to see those gorgeous eyes. "Please, talk to me?"

"I have nothing to say to you." She sighs. "Take a walk or something."

"You want me to leave?" I ask, my heart sinking into my stomach. "Y-You really want that?"

"Yes." She agrees. "Or I can…it's up to you."

"Until when?" I furrow my brow as she turns and fixes her eyes on my own. "I don't want to leave you…"

"I just need to think, Callie." She sits up on her elbows. "I mean, none of this is okay." She scoffs. "And I can't believe you think it is, or it should be."

"There's nothing I can do to change it, Arizona." I run my fingers through my hair. "I can't change what happened but you are safe and that is all I care about right now."

"Did you ask them to do it?" My wife studies my face. "Did you ask them to end her life?"

"No." I hold up my hands. "And I can't believe you would even ask me that." Disappointed by my wife's accusations, I drop my head to my hands and try to control my emotions. I know she is just a little freaked out but it still hurts that she would even think that about me. "You really think I would do something like that?"

"No, I'm sorry." She sighs. "Just…I don't even know what to do with any of this, Callie."

"You aren't supposed to do anything with it," I reply. "This is why I never wanted you to know. It was hard enough for me to deal with."

"You should've told me."

"I'm sorry," I say with complete honesty. "I just figured the less you knew, the better."

"Maybe, but I'm your wife." She sits up and faces me better. "We're supposed to be honest with each other."

"I know and I'm sorry." I climb to my feet and settle on the edge of the bed. "Don't leave, please?"

"I just need to process all of this." I fully understand that, but I need her to process here…with me. If she leaves this room, her mind with go into overdrive and it will only make things worse. I know how she does things and I know that is exactly what will happen.

"I didn't want her death to be the outcome, you have to know that."

"Promise me, Calliope." She takes my hands in her own. "Promise me that you had no part in this. Not even discussing it."

"I promise," I say with nothing but total certainty. "I received a call around six months ago. From one of my dad's contacts."

"And?"

"He said our problem had gone away." I clear my throat. "Then he hung up."

"That's it?" She scoffs. "Like, it's just a natural thing to happen?"

"I hate it as much as you, Arizona."

"I just…I don't know how I feel about it." She breathes out. "Yes, I'm happy that she can't hurt either of us anymore, but I still don't like this. Not at all."

"And I understand that." I give her a sad smile. "Your safety is all I care about, though. I know it was harsh and not how things should be done, but I couldn't settle knowing she was out there. When I received that call, in a way, I was happy." She might not like my honesty right now but she should know. She should know that I spent most of my nights lying awake for fear of Jaida coming back.

"You never said…"

"Because you didn't need to know how worried I was." I press a kiss to her knuckles. "What good would it have done?" I ask. "You had your own fears, you didn't need mine added to the mix."

"I appreciate that." She squeezes my hand and her features soften. "I love you."

"Thank god." I breathe out. "I was expecting you to leave."

"Leave you?" Arizona furrows her brow. "Why?"

"I wasn't sure you could stay here knowing what you know." I shrug. "Thank you for not running…"

"Oh, we're way past running, Calliope." She shifts a little closer to me. "But please, no more of your dad's friends getting involved in our problems."

"They're not his friends." I snort. "He just has connections. My father isn't that kind of man, Arizona. I promise."

"I am fond of your dad, Callie." She gives me a genuine smile. "But I don't know him as well as I probably should."

"I know." I drop down against the mattress, my body relaxing into it. "I'm sorry, okay?" Glancing her way, my wife comes to lie beside me and gives me a nod. "I am, Arizona."

"I know." Turning on her side, her arm falls over my stomach and her head rests on my chest. "Just…maybe we shouldn't talk about it again. It happened and it's gone. I don't want to go into any more detail. I know now, and that is where it ends."

"Sounds good enough to me." I sigh, my hand settling on her own. "You are the only thing I care about. Nobody else matters."

"All kinda makes sense now." Arizona sits up on her elbow and studies my face. "How you were perfectly okay with leaving for your tour."

"I knew you would be joining me," I reply.

"Still, it wasn't immediately."

"No, it wasn't." I agree. "But yeah, knowing she was gone made it a lot easier for me to leave our home without you."

"Thank you." My wife's voice breaks. "For protecting me." I know she doesn't like any of this but her thanks mean the world to me. She knows I'll always have her back, but we don't often talk about what happened a year ago today. It's often left unspoken but that's okay. It's the past and it's exactly where it should stay. "I've always felt protected with you, Calliope."

"And you always will." I pull her in closer and suddenly find my wife on top of me. "Nobody in this world comes close to you…"

"Shut up and kiss me." She whispers against my mouth. "Now." Leaning up, I capture her lips and she moans into my mouth. My hands roaming up and under her shirt, my nails graze the soft skin of her back and Arizona shudders against me. "Your hands still feel as good as they did when I met you…" Her hips grinding against my own, I smile against her mouth and she pulls back, her eyes finding mine.

"Your body still drives me crazy…"

"Yeah?" She trails soft kisses along my jawline before reaching my ear. "You know what drives me crazy?" Her voice low, arousal pools between my legs. "When you moan for me…"

"Mm, now that I can definitely do." Suddenly flipping us, I find myself straddling Arizona's legs, my hands removing her shirt from her body. "All day long for you…"

"You're too kind." Lifting my own tee over my head, I throw it to the floor and her hands find my stomach. "Gorgeous." Sitting up and wrapping her arms around my waist, her tongue trails my skin as she makes quick work of the removal of my bra. "Everything about you." Taking my nipple between her teeth, she sucks it into her mouth and my fingers tangle in her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Oh god." I throw my head back. "That feels so good."

"Mm, I know." Biting down a little, she knows exactly what I like. My wife knows exactly what I need and nobody has ever given me as good as she gives me. "You need more, though…" She states. "So much more."

"This is supposed to be about you." I cup her face with my hands. "And I need you naked." Climbing off of Arizona, I tug her jeans down her thighs and her soft blue panties are the only thing covering her body. "These are not needed." Slipping them from her body, her legs fall open either side of my body and she tugs at the denim covering my legs.

"Get them off, Callie." Her voice stern, her eyes are darker than before and this totally isn't how I saw our afternoon going. Only moments ago I was worried that she would leave this hotel suite, but here we are…making love and more memories to add to our collection. Now completely naked, I settle between my wife's legs and she moans as our centers connect. "Mm, yes." She moans as her head buries deeper into the mattress beneath her. "Callie…" She moans.

"What do you need, beautiful?"

"Y-You." She gasps as I move further down her body, my mouth never leaving her incredible skin. My eyes landing on the scar she gained this very day last year, my thumb ghosts over it and unshed tears settle in my eyes.

"I'll always protect you, Arizona." Pressing a kiss to her damaged but bad ass skin, I focus my attention back on what my wife needs and trail my tongue down her inner thigh. "Do you have any idea how much I want to taste you right now?" Smiling against her, a low moan rumbles in her throat, pure music to my ears. "You're soaked and it's all mine…"

"Do it." She grips my hand as it trails up her stomach. "I need you, Calliope."

Taking a slow but firm lick up the length of her soaked sex, my wife laces our finger together and grips the sheet beneath her with the other. "Mm, so good." Pulling back, I glance up to find Arizona's eyes closed, her mouth hanging open. "Better than anything…" Teasing her entrance, her legs open wider and I know she needs more of me. I know she needs me right now. Two fingers slowly but surely slipping inside of her, a gasp falls from her mouth and I push a little deeper.

"Oh god." Her hand tightening around my own, her breath catches and her walls clench my fingers that little bit harder. "C-Callie."

"You're so beautiful." Taking her throbbing clit between my lips, my tongue rolls over the swollen bud and she suddenly grips the back of my head, her hips rocking against me.

"F-Fuck." Shuddering as she falls closer to the edge, I curl my fingers and take her just how I know she loves to be taken. "Shit, yes." Her chest heaving, my wife's thighs close and her back arches from the bed. "Oh god, don't stop." Riding out her orgasm, I can't help but smile against her perfect, dripping sex. "Fuck, t-that wa-" Cutting herself off I slow my pace, her grip on my hair loosens a little and her body relaxes. "Callie…" Her words barely above a whisper, she tugs at my hand and I move back up her body. Her eyes as blue as ever, my heart pounds in my chest.

We may have been together for quite some time but this woman still makes me fall harder in love with her every single day that I wake beside her. Everything about her is incredible and to this day, I don't know how I got this lucky. I don't know how or why she saw me. She did, though. She did and we are so in love that it physically hurts at times. For me, Arizona was it from the moment I met her. That night in the bar when she looked at me, I knew that I would spend my life with her. Nothing else that's happened since then even matters anymore. She is safe and she loves me. What more could I ever want or need in my life? "I love you."

"I love you, too." She gives me one of her adorable smiles and I know we are okay. I completely understand why she had to be alone for a moment earlier, but she knows I wouldn't ever allow anyone to hurt her again. She knows that above all else, she is who matters. "I'm sorry I freaked out a little."

"Don't be." My thumb brushes her bottom lip. "We're okay, and we always will be." Replacing my thumb with my lips, I press them against her own and Arizona smiles against my mouth. "You are so freaking beautiful." I pull back and study her face. "And you know I will spend my life telling you that."

"Calliope…" She smiles, her dimples popping. "How the hell did we get to this point?"

"Meant to be, baby." I breathe out, my own smile curling on my lips. "Meant to be…"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as always.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Characters belong to Shonda. The rest is mine.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

ARIZONA'S POV

* * *

 _One month later…_

God, I could watch her forever. Seeing my wife on stage. Hearing that beautiful voice. Yeah, I could never tire of this. This lifestyle and this care-free living we have been experiencing for the past few months. I may have been unsure before I flew out to Callie and joined her for her tour, but it's what I needed. It's what we both needed. So much has happened this past year or so and honestly, I sometimes wonder how we managed to pull through. I know we have an intense and incredible amount of love for each other, but is that always enough? At one time, I wouldn't have been so sure, but now? Now I know our love will always trump everything else. How can it not? When we aren't together, I feel like I can't breathe without her. When we are together, it's so perfect that I'm not sure I'll ever survive without her presence. It's a crazy feeling sometimes, but I wouldn't want it to be any other way. How she looks at me. How she gives me one of her beautiful smiles every morning when we wake. Yeah, our love will always get us through. I know that now.

Settled back in my seat, I watch my wife prepare to play her final song of her tour. It's been an experience sharing the tour life with Callie, but I'm happy I came. I'm happy I was able to take this all in. Honestly, I don't know how she does it. It's constant. Non-stop. I know she loves it and it's who she is, but I'm tired just watching her some days. _She was born to do this._ I guess that's the difference between us both. This was always supposed to be Callie's career. No matter how many times in the past she has expressed her desire to leave it all behind. No matter how many times she has offered to drop everything for me. I could never allow her to do that, and I didn't. I had to show her that I was here for the personal side of her…and the professional. She is my absolute world and she knows that wherever she is…I will be. She's my drug. My addiction. She is my everything and one day, this will all end and we will be at home together, with our family. Yes, I don't know when that will be…but I know it will happen. _It has to happen._

Since we discussed starting a family, it's all I've thought about. I know I never wanted kids and I know at one time, it broke us…but I've seen a different side to my wife over the years. I've seen how much love she has to give. Love to give me, and our kids. I do not know what the future holds for either of us, but I know that in ten…twenty years down the line, we will still wake beside each other. We will still share dinner together every evening. If this tour life once again becomes a thing, I will be here and be cheering her on like I always have. Hopefully, our kids too.

Smiling as my wife finds my eyes, she gives me the most gorgeous smile I've ever witnessed and clears her throat. "Okay, guys." Heading for her piano, she attaches her mic to its stand and takes a seat. "This is the last one from me. You have all been awesome, but it's time to give my wife my all." Those deep brown eyes boring into my soul, a familiar sound filters through the arena I've been sitting in for the past hour or so.

 ** _So lately, been wondering_**

 ** _Who will be there to take my place_**

 ** _When I'm gone, you'll need love_**

 ** _To light the shadows on your face_**

 ** _If a great wave shall fall_**

 ** _It would fall upon us all_**

 ** _And between the sand and stone_**

 ** _Could you make it on your own?_**

 ** _If I could, then I would_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _Way up high or down low_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

A tear slipping down my face, this song takes me back to the night I met my wife. The first time I ever heard that incredible voice. How it pulled me in. How it made me stand up and listen. How it told me that one day…Calliope Torres would be my everything. _She's ending this where it all began._ This song. _Our_ song.

 ** _And maybe I'll work out_**

 ** _A way to make it back someday_**

 ** _To watch you, to guide you_**

 ** _Through the darkest of your days_**

 ** _If a great wave shall fall_**

 ** _It'd fall upon us all_**

 ** _Well I hope there's someone out there_**

 ** _Who can bring me back to you_**

 ** _If I could, then I would_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _Way up high or down low_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

Yeah, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be. Nobody on this earth could ever compare to Callie and nobody could ever catch my attention long enough to even try. Being here with her is something else, but I just hope she knows what she's doing. Giving up her career to start a family is what she has her heart set on, but can she really leave this all behind? Can she really be content with family life? I don't know, but she knows that down the line, whatever decision she makes…I'll always stand by her.

 ** _Run away with my heart_**

 ** _Run away with my hope_**

 ** _Run away with my love_**

 ** _I know now, just quite how_**

 ** _My life and love might still go on_**

 ** _In your heart, in your mind_**

 ** _I'll stay with you for all of time_**

 ** _If I could, then I would_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _Way up high or down low_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _If I could make you mine_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _If I could turn back time_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

 ** _I'll go wherever you will go_**

All that time ago when I found this woman in a local bar in Seattle, she was heartbroken. She was lost. Sure, she had her music to keep her sane, but she was so very lost. I could see it in her eyes. I could feel it when she had to leave for another city the first time around. How she held onto me and told me she didn't want to go. God, we've come so far. Did I ever imagine my life would turn out this way? No, never. I didn't think it was possible to fall so head over heels in love with another woman. I'd spent so long building up my walls that I barely even recognised when someone was into me. Callie, though? Callie was everything I could've ever asked for in life. She is my best friend. My soulmate. She is the only woman to ever steal my heart. She may be tough and she may know exactly what she is doing, but I see beneath that. I see the emotional side of her. I see the woman who worries if she is good enough. The woman who is undecided and fearful of her future. I see every possible side there is to Calliope Torres and that to me is an absolute blessing. I don't need to worry about what is to come and I don't need to worry if this is going to work. It is. There are no two ways about it.

Watching as my wife stands to the roar of the crowd, she gives her fans one final smile and turns back to face me. Mouthing 'I love you', Callie nods slowly, tears in her eyes and a small smile curling on her mouth. Of course, she is going to be emotional. Of course, she is going to wonder where the hell her life is about to go. My job is to now be the one who is there for her. I know she will be upset in the next few days, but nothing is decided. Nothing is set in stone. She knows that if she wants this all again she can totally have it. We have decisions to make…but nothing has to happen overnight. Standing and heading for the back of the stage, I straighten out my shoulders and wait for my wife to join me.

 _Come on, Calliope. Come home to me…_

* * *

We've been back at our hotel suite for a little over an hour and my wife is a little quieter than I expected her to be. I know we both have some big changes coming, but we have each other and that is the only thing that matters right now. Callie knows I support her and she also knows that I want her to live her best life. If that is with kids _and_ music, then so be it. I'm done, though. My career is about to end and honestly, I feel like I can finally breathe. The thought of not being stuck in that office every day and handing out demands is refreshing, and to be perfectly honest…I can't say I'll miss it. My plans…to become freelance like I was a long time ago. I have the funds for me to do so, and I know that I will enjoy and appreciate my photography a lot more. I've loved working at the magazine, but it's time for a change. A change I believe I need.

"You're quiet." I approach my wife with a glass of red wine. "Did you want to talk?"

"No, I'm okay." She glances up at me from the window seat she has taken and removes her wine glass from my hand. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You know I did." I give her a full smile. "A little emotional, huh?"

"Mm…" She nods. "I figured it would be."

"You know, you are allowed to feel sad, Calliope."

"Sad?" She furrows her brow. "Why would I be sad?"

"Because you just ended tour life and possibly music for the foreseeable." I give my wife a sad smile and she drops her legs, motioning for me to sit in her lap.

"I have…but look at what I'm gaining." Her arms wrap around my waist. "How could I ever be sad about that?"

"You know what I mean." I give her a knowing look. "I know you're excited about the future and I know it's going to be something kinda beautiful, but your career is your life."

"Wrong." She shakes her head. " _You_ are my life, Arizona."

"Callie…"

"No." She stops me. "I know what you're saying and I appreciate that but this is happening. Our future? It's totally happening and I cannot wait for our plans…"

"Yeah?"

"God, yes." She leans in and presses a kiss to my lips. "I cannot wait to get home with you and just relax…take all of this in."

"Yeah, I don't feel like you've really had time to process everything," I admit. "You've barely had time to breathe."

"But…" She smiles against my mouth. "…from this moment on, I have all the time in the world to relax and process everything. To breathe."

"You do." I smile. "You definitely do."

A comfortable silence falling between us, I rest my head against my wife's shoulder and release a slight sigh. Yes, things have been up and down during this tour, but it is ending in my wife's arms. Nobody meddled and nobody interrupted our flow. Sure, I had to come to terms with the fact that Jaida was no longer around, but I'm dealing with that in my own time. I don't know how I feel about it a month on, but I'm not about to let it affect me. I'm not about to allow it to get between my wife and I. We are safe and we are happy. Surely that is the only thing that matters. Of course, I'm not happy about how things were dealt with, but I also know that I cannot change it. Would I bring her back if I had the chance? Honestly, I'm not sure I would.

"You know, of all the time we've spent together since we met…" Callie runs her fingers through my hair. "This has to be the most perfect."

"It is?" I tilt my head up.

"Mmhmm." She nods. "Being here with you tonight…it's the beginning of a new chapter for us."

"I love you, Calliope." My voice breaking, I try to keep my emotions in check. "You know what you want in life and you know exactly how to get it…but this?" I sigh. "All of this with you? It's just…I have no words to describe how proud of you I am. For what you have achieved. For how you have overcome everything and made the very best for yourself. For us." Taking her hand in my own, I squeeze it tight. "If I could marry you all over again right now…I would."

"Who'd have thought all that time ago in Seattle…this would be the outcome?"

"I kinda knew." I shrug, a slight smirk appearing on my mouth. "Okay, I didn't, but deep down…I believe I knew."

"Me too." My wife gives me a full smile. "We cannot go wrong, right?"

"Never." I shake my head. "Everything is too perfect and amazing for us to ever go wrong."

"God, I could hold you forever right now." Her head resting against my own, our hands settle on my thigh and silence once again takes over. We may be thousands of miles away from home, but it doesn't matter. Callie is my home. She always will be. If we are sitting out looking over the lake back in Seattle or holed up in a hotel suite in Europe, it doesn't matter. If never did and it never will. "Arizona…"

"Yeah?" I lift my head and find my wife's eyes. "What is it?"

"You think I'll make a good mom?" A flash of uncertainty in her eyes, I furrow my brow. "I mean, I can do this, right?"

"Damn right you can," I say without any hesitation. "You're Callie Torres…you've totally got this. We both have."

"Just…worried is all."

"Me too, beautiful." I give her a sad smile as my thumb brushes over her bottom lip. "But we have each other and tons of love to give…"

"That we do." She agrees. "I've got so much love that I feel like I'm about to burst."

"So long as you reserve some for me…I'm not worried." Climbing off of my wife, I pull her up to her feet and take her wine glass from her hand. "Are we celebrating all of this, or?"

"Celebrating?" She narrows her eyes. "In what way…"

"In whatever way you wanted to." My body suddenly being forced back and pushed down onto the bed, my wife settles between my legs, her eyes never leaving my own. "Yeah, I guess this way could work."

"You guess?" She snorts. "No, beautiful…this is the _only_ way to celebrate."

Moaning as my wife's lips trail my jawline, she disappears down my body and begins removing my clothes. We don't have to leave until late tomorrow so tonight can get as wild as it wants to. I'm not concerned. Making my wife feel good will always be my go-to method and that will never change. Seems the tables have turned tonight, though. Callie is already parting my legs and my body is already responding. Whatever happens from here on out…I'll take. I'll take it all and then some. Nothing is certain in life, but the love we have for each other is. It is the one thing that keeps this alive between us. It is the one thing that above all else can never be destroyed. No exes. No harsh words. Our love is the only thing we need.

 _Calliope Torres is the only thing I'll ever need…_

* * *

 **That's a wrap.**

 **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this fic. Your support means so much to me.**

 **This version of 'Wherever You Will Go' is the Charlene Soraia version.**


End file.
